Digimon Adventures: Davis' Entrancing Ways
by Lichlord08
Summary: With the five groups of Digimon heroes now a team, things are changing, namely for Davis. While trying to relieve his boredom, he comes across a book on hypnosis and gives it a try, finding that it not only works, but there are a handful of Digi-girls who like him more than a friend. (Harem/Hypnosis Fic).
1. Chapter 1

Separated at first, the five Digital Worlds that held five generations of heroes and heroines had finally been brought as one, combining into one Digital World for the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS crew and the Digimon Hunters to join in and combat the threats that opposed peace and order.

Though it was only recent, after a few years, Gennai, Azulongmon, Ophanimon, the Royal Knights of the DATS world and the Old Clock Shop Man had finally agreed to not only make their worlds one, but to restore the memories of their heroes and heroines, having all but those of the Digimon Hunters forget their fight against Quartzmon as to avoid any unpredicted calamities or time paradoxes beforehand, to which the five teams now worked as one, teaming up from their respective worlds to look out for the Digital World.

And while some were reluctant to the merge, it was because of the maturity that the younger Digidestined showed that won the vote for the merge, a decision the group had no regrets to and were proud to see the five groups working as one, all working as a great team and becoming close friends.

Currently, in Odaiba, eighteen year old Davis Motomiya was not in the best of moods.

Soccer practice had been canceled, most of the guys were busy with either family or their own devices, there wasn't any trouble in the Digital World, so Veemon and the other Digimon had gone back for the day, and his parents and sister, Jun, were out of town.

In short, the maroon haired boy was bored out of his mind, as evident of where he decided to go to find some form of entertainment, the library.

"I must be losing it if i thought I would find anything here." Davis said mostly to himself as he stood in the middle of two rows of bookshelves, not even sure what he was looking at or what any of the books pertained to.

Letting out a quite, but frustrated groan, Davis leaned back into the bookshelf behind him, unknowingly knocking one of the books loose as it fell on his head, earning a pain filled call from Davis as the corner of the book hit him, which was quickly followed by a loud shush from the Librarian, who remained at her counter, not even bothering to check to see what happened.

'This is why I hate books in school.' Davis thought, rubbing his head, before leaning down and picking the book up, about to try and find where the thing was supposed to be placed, before noticing the title, Hypnosis for Dummies.

'They seriously have a book for this stuff?' Davis thought to himself as he opened the book and began to read the first few pages, finding it to be quite easy for him to understand and read.

Davis then mentally chuckled as he imagined hypnotizing a few of the other guys to do some embarrassing things, like Matt acting all obsessed over Jun to annoy her or having TK gain the personality of Impmon, just to see peoples' reaction, while part of him wanted to see if it would detest Kari's feelings and make her want to spend more time with him.

His face then turned bright red as a smile grew on his face, thinking about the various girls he knew and of them all in various poses as they ask him how they could please him, before he focused on one girl in particular, the one that, to this day, he still had strong feelings for, Kari Kamiya.

-The next night-

Having read through the book and believing he had a fair grasp of things, Davis smirked as he sat on his couch, waiting patiently as he looked at his watch and looked forward to see if his plan would work.

Even though it was a Friday night, it was the night Kari would normally come over and the two would study for any upcoming tests, a tradition the two had shared with each other for the past few years now, which Davis actually liked, not only getting to spend time with Kari alone, but her way with studying actually helped Davis improve in his grades, just another reason why he loved Kari so much.

But tonight, Kari seemed to be running late, and it was making Davis worried and nervous, first for Kari, second for if he plan would even work.

Davis was then quickly brought out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring, causing him to get up and open the door, happy to see Kari's smiling face.

"Hey there..." Davis started to say, before trailing off as he took in Kari's appearance.

Looking at Kari, Davis couldn't help but admire her beauty.

While Kari had kept her hairstyle the same, just stopping at her shoulders, Davis remained captivated at how Kari continued to retain her beauty, how she had grown into a beautiful young woman.

And while Davis was used to seeing her beauty, what caused him to stop talking was that the Digidestined of Light was dressed in her Odaiba High cheerleading outfit, consisting of a white top, with red trimmings around the arms and the bottom, the outfit stopped just above her well toned and tanned stomach, showing not only her smooth arms, but also the material clung to her body just nicely enough to maked out the outlines of her D-cup sized breasts.

Accompanying the outfit was a matching coloured skirt that stopped just over her thighs, revealing her smooth legs, and her white shoes.

"Sorry I'm late, Davis, cheerleading practice took so long today, I didn't even get a chance to change." Kari replied with a light blush on her face.

"It's no problem..." Davis replied, blushing himself at seeing Kari's outfit.

"If you want, you can rush back to your place and change." He then offered, finding himself eyeing Kari's figure, but wanted her to be comfortable.

"No, it's ok. I'm here anyways, so let's get to it." The brunette replied happily as she walked past Davis and entered the living room, not noticing that as Davis closed the door behind them, his eyes wandered down her body and gave her ass a quick look over, which made Davis bite his lower lip, feeling his heart rate increasing and blood pooling in the lower region of his body.

'Focus, Davis, focus...' He thought to himself as he made his way back to the couch and took a seat beside Kari.

The two then opened their textbooks and spent the next thirty minutes going over their notes and possible questions for their tests later in the following week, where Davis found himself again enjoying Kari's company and how close he was to her, losing himself in the moment that he actually forgot that the brunette was wearing her cheerleader uniform.

And after time had passed, finished with their textbooks, Davis faced Kari and smiled.

"Thanks again for doing this. I bet there are a million places you could be right now, but I'm glad you took time to help me out." Davis said, believing Kari to prefer having time to herself after another week of school and looking after the Digital World.

"It's no problem." Kari replied, smiling back at Davis as she admitted. "I actually like our study times and getting to be with you. It lets me see a side to you that the others don't."

From Kari's words, Davis continued to smile, glad to hear Kari wanted to be with him, just before the brunette then asked. "So is there anything else you need help studying for before I leave?"

"Well there is one thing. I got this visual assignment from Mr. Tatsuko for our psych class." Davis replied, causing Kari to giggle, knowing full well how their psych teacher could be, before Davis took the pencil he was using and held it up to Kari's face, causing her to look at the tip of it as Davis began to speak.

"Now, just take a deep breath and relax, focus only on the tip of the pencil and my voice..." Davis began to say, following the directions he read from the book as Kari followed his directions to the letter, relaxing into the couch as she kept her eyes on the pencil for Davis.

Continuing to listen to Davis' voice, finding it soothing and near impossible to resist, and after a while, Kari felt herself getting light headed, barely able to keep her eyes opened, but found that she could not take her eyes off of the pencil.

"You are feeling very tired, Kari, you need to sleep, sleep and let your mind go blank for me." Davis instructed, earning a small nod from Kari, who felt herself unable to disobey.

"Sleep... and go blank... for you..." Kari replied back in a sleepy voice, causing Davis to feel his cock throb in his pants, but kept his cool as he continued to speak.

"I will count down from five, and when I hit one, you will fall into a deep sleep, you will hear nothing but my voice." Davis then said, counting down and told the brunette. "Five, very sleepy now, four, your body is relaxing completely, three, your mind is clearing of all thought, two, you feel nothing but bliss, and one."

At the count of one, Davis lowered the pencil from Kari's view, and as his did, her hazel eyes fully closed and her head slumped into her chest, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Kari, can you hear me?" Davis asked, wondering if the hypnosis had really worked.

"Yes... I can hear you..." Kari replied in a distant voice, causing Davis to nearly jump up in excitement, but the maroon haired boy kept his cool, while having to see if it was real, if Kari really was under his control.

"My voice fills your mind, replacing your thoughts. You cannot disobey it, you must obey me. Now open your eyes and sit up, but remain in your deep sleep." Davis then instructed.

"Yes... Davis... I obey..." Kari replied, her voice lacking the emotion displayed beforehand as she sat up and lifted her head, but opening her eyes, it showed them to be glazed over as she stare out into nothingness, while a similar blank smile appeared upon her face.

Seeing the girl that often occupied his dreams having such a blank look on her face, especially with her current attire, was having its effect on Davis, but he wanted to see how under she really was, causing him to first order. "Stand up and face me."

"I hear... and I obey..." Kari replied, rising to her feet and turning to face Davis, continuing to stare at him through her hazy eyes.

"Now, stand on one leg and hop in place." Davis then instructed.

"I hear... and obey..." Kari said once again as she rose her right leg up and began hopping up and down, much to the delight of the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.

"Stop." Davis then said, causing Kari to stop and lower her leg, standing in place as she continued to stare blankly ahead, her empty mind awaiting the commands of Davis.

'Now the real test.' Davis thought to himself as he gulped, cause if Kari was really faking it, then it would most likely end with him getting slapped across the face and the brunette leaving him forever, as well as any fallout from his friends.

"Lift up your skirt and show me your panties." Davis instructed, bracing himself for the potential slap and the inevitable cursing of himself for ever getting that book.

"I hear... and obey..." Kari mindlessly replied as her hands reached down and lifted her skirt up, revealing the light pink panties she wore underneath, causing Davis' eyes to bulge out at seeing the brunette actually obey him and show him her underwear.

"Ok, you can put your skirt back down." Davis then said, watching as Kari lowered her skirt and remained in place, where she awaited her next orders.

Seeing that the hypnotism had really worked, and seeing that Kari would do anything he told her to do, Davis grew bolder as he had an idea.

Grabbing the remote for the stereo and selecting a song, finding a slow and smooth beat, Davis looked at Kari and instructed. "Now, Kari, in a moment you will listen to the music and when you do, you will have an irresistible urge to move your body to it, to dance and obey the music, letting your body be taken by it. When the music stops, you will stop dancing."

"I obey..." Kari replied before Davis hit the play button, allowing the music to fill the room.

At first, Kari stood in place, but after a moment, her hips began to sway back and forth, before her hands slid up her body and over her head as her body moved to the music, giving off quite a show for the Motomiya.

Davis watched in awe as Kari danced in a slow and seductive fashion, her cheerleader outfit only highlighting her body as she continued to slowly and sensually move to the music, causing him to wonder how she would look dancing with a different outfit on, or, as the more perverted part of his mind supplied, nothing at all.

But getting a hold of himself, wanting more from the night that just to have Kari dance for him, Davis turned off the music, causing Kari to immediately stop, bringing her hands to her sides and face the maroon haired Digidestined, waiting for him to give her his next command.

"Sit back down next to me." Davis instructed, causing Kari to obey as she sat down next to him, staring blankly ahead with her distant smile still adorning her face.

Davis wanted more from Kari, but he wanted to know the answer to a question that plagued him for years before he did anything else.

"Kari, I want you to answer my questions as honestly as possible, you must obey me. Now tell me how you really feel about me." Davis instructed with a frown.

In his mind, he already knew the answer, that she only saw him as a friend and nothing more, and that her answer might ruin the mood of the evening for him, but he had to hear it from Kari, no matter what.

But the answer he got was not the one he expected as Kari immediately said with her smile growing."I love you, Davis... I love you so much..."

Davis took a moment to register what Kari had said, his mind not processing what he heard and made him ask. "Could you repeat that?"

"I love you..." Kari immediately replied.

"How long, and why?" Davis found himself asking without thinking, but Kari still responded as she followed his command.

"I have loved you for a few years now... I love you because you are brave... you are strong and handsome... I know you would do anything for me, and that makes me want to be with you..." Kari replied, before adding absentmindedly. "Plus, I find you really sexy..."

"Why haven't you ever told me that you love me?" Davis then asked, still blushing from Kari's last comment.

"I was afraid... I believed you lost interest in me... after I continued to ignore what a wonderful person you are..." The Digidestined of Light told Davis.

"What about TK?" Davis then asked, having always thought the two Digidestined were an item.

"TK...? I do love TK, but I am not in love with him... TK is like another brother to me, just a friend..." Kari replied, before adding. "Plus... he's dating... Catherine..."

Davis immediately picked up on the name, remembering the French Digidestined he had seen TK hanging out with over the past few years, thinking the two to be just close friends, but found them to be dating was a surprise.

The gears in Davis' mind began to turn as he looked Kari up and down, admiring her cheerleader outfit and how it showed off her body, before he got suspicious and asked. "Answer me truthfully, were you really late tonight because of cheerleading practice?"

"No... I just... used it as an excuse... to keep the outfit on... I was hoping it would get you to notice me... and ask me out again... or at least give you something to fantasize about..." Kari replied, her distant smile turning more flirtatious, while Davis was left with a nose bleed, realizing that the innocent Digidestined he had come to know had a naughty side to her.

"Have you ever fantasized about me?" Davis asked.

"Many times..." Kari replied, before the brunette gave no hesitation as she revealed some of her more intimate thoughts and said. "I imagine us in the Digital World... we are in the woods, alone... While the others are on duty, we are making love... You are on top of me, your muscular body pressing against mine as we kiss, before you make me a woman and finally take me with your huge cock..."

Davis continued to listen in awe as Kari continued to describe more fantasies, some innocent and sweet, as he would imagine from her, while others were surprisingly kinky, including costumes, role playing, one fantasy revolved around them having sex in the classroom when everyone else was gone, with Davis taking her from behind as she lay on the teacher's desk, moaning and begging for more.

Davis then, however, got confused when Kari then said. "And while we are making out... Sora, Rika, Zoe and Nene can only watch on... they all look at us with desire, wishing to be in my position..."

This confused Davis as he then asked. "Why those four?"

"They all... have crushes... on you..." Kari replied with her distant smile, causing Davis' eyes to bulge out of his head once more at hearing this, thinking about the four girls mentioned.

Sora Takenouchi, the Digidestined of Love, was only a few years older than him, but she had a killer body, with years of tennis and soccer, giving her a fit and sexy figure, as well a a perfect tan.

Thinking deeper about the Digidestined of Love, Davis knew that she and Matt broke up over a year ago, but he would never would have dreamed that she would ever be interested in him, part of him expected she wanted to be with Tai, but he was still flattered nonetheless.

Then there was Rika Nonaka, the red haired Tamer dubbed the 'Digimon Queen'.

Having spent more than a few times with Rika, tasked on taking care of several problems in the Digital World, Davis saw Rika as a strong and intelligent woman who refused to let anything stop her from achieving victory, having a great bond and command over her Digimon partner, Renamon, Rika was one to fight her way out of the toughest of situations.

And despite her fiery temper and attitude, even Davis had to admit Rika was hot, having a great body like her mother, Davis knew Rika could easily be a model, and get any guy she wanted, confusing him as to why she would want him.

Next was Zoe Orimoto, the beautiful and sexy blonde Warrior of Wind. No matter what form she choose, her normal self, Kazemon, or Zephyrmon, the beautiful blonde knew how to get a guy's attention, with almost all the other guys having commented on how hot she was.

Courageous and kind hearted, Davis found himself in thought, finding Zoe attractive, but was puzzled as well, believing the blonde had a crush on Takuya Kanbara and only wanted the Warrior of Flame as her boyfriend.

Finally, there was Nene Amano, the beautiful and amazing Fusion Fighter, Digimon Hunter and pop idol, a walking beauty who was loved by her huge fan base, and had a body most would kill for.

But like Sora, Rika and Zoe, Davis found himself wondering why a woman of such beauty and talent would like him as more than a friend.

Pushing these questions aside, Davis figured he would deal with them at another time, instead focusing his attention back upon the beautiful, entranced woman before him.

Reaching out with his right hand and gently caressing Kari's cheek before moving down, caressing her left breast through her top, smirking as she made no response and just continuing to stare forward.

"We'll deal with them later. For now, I want you to follow me into the bedroom." Davis instructed as he stood back up.

"I will obey..." Kari replied as she stood up and mindlessly followed Davis into his bedroom, who smirked as a plan for the evening formed in his mind.

But stopping just outside, feeling his power over Kari getting the better of him, Davis faced the brunette and instructed. "Kari, for the night, I want you to call me Master, understand?"

"Yes, Master... I understand and obey..." Kari replied, which continued to make Davis smile and then think to himself. 'This is going to be fun.'

With Kari truly under his control, Davis continued to grin as he watched the brunette enter his bedroom, where he followed her in, before looking her in the eyes and instructing. "Now, strip down to your bra and panties for me."

"Yes, Master..." Kari said, continuing to follow Davis' commands, first reaching down and removing her socks.

The brunette then stood back up and reached down to the bottom of her top, pulling it over her head and revealing the light pink bra she wore underneath, which held her D-cup sized breasts nicely, before letting her top fall to the ground, before Kari reached down and slid her skirt down her legs, once again allowing Davis to see her matching panties, while she kicked the skirt over to her top and stood back at attention, smiling blankly at Davis, not caring that she was in his bedroom and in her underwear.

The sight of his long term crush standing half naked was almost to much for Davis, who walked up to the entranced brunette, placing his hands on her sides, loving the feel of her smooth skin against his hands, moving them along her body, continuing to feel how developed and mature Kari's body had really gotten, even reaching behind her and giving her tight ass a squeeze through her panties.

And unable to help himself, Davis moved forward, pressing his lips against Kari's, kissing her, which to him felt like the best thing in the world.

But quickly parting from his actions, he was curious as to what Kari thought and asked. "Kari, did you like it when I kissed you?"

"I did, Master... I loved it..." Kari replied, before confessing. "But I wish you would do more to me... I want you, Master... I want you so much..."

Liking what he was hearing, Davis walked around Kari, taking in her sexy form, before he reached around with both hands, gently massaging her breasts through her bra, where the maroon haired boy then asked. "Do you like this as well? Does it make you hot?"

"So much, Master... My body needs you... " Kari moaned, her desiring voice turning Davis on, but wanted to continue to enjoy his slave a little longer before getting to the best part.

Davis then moved his right hand down her body, sliding them under her panties, surprising him when he felt that she had shaved her pussy, before feeling just how wet her pussy was getting.

"I shaved it for you, Master... I figured you would want easy access if we made love tonight..." Kari explained, which continued to surprise Davis, now knowing she wanted the night to end with them naked and in Davis' bed, having sex.

Now ready for what he had in mind, Davis removed his hands from Kari's body and moved in front of her, where he instructed. "Now, Kari, close your eyes."

Kari nodded as she did as she was told, letting her eyelids shut, blocking her field of vision and waited to hear her Master's voice again.

"In a moment, I will snap my fingers, when I do, you will wake, believing you are having another of your sex dreams about me. You will feel no inhibitions, since it is a dream, and you will just act on your desire for me. Anything I tell you to do, you will obey without question. When I tell you to sleep, you will return to this deep sleep and obey me." Davis told the brunette, getting into the mood himself as he began to discard his clothing until he was just in a pair of black boxers, moving to his bed and standing in front of it, trying to make a good impression for Kari when she awoke.

At Davis' commands, Kari remained with her eyes shut and nodded.

"Yes, Master... This is just a dream... a sex dream... I will obey you..." The Digidestined of Light said in reply, remaining stationary, while there was a tiny part within Kari that felt herself getting hot.

With her reply, Davis snapped his fingers, causing Kari to open her eyes, showing them slightly glazed over still, before the brunette looked at Davis, where a seductive smile spread across her face, and a look of desire filled her eyes.

"Well hello there, hot stuff." Kari purred as she slowly walked toward Davis, giving off a small sway in her hips as she closed the gap between them, placing her hands on his muscular chest and caressing it lightly.

"So what did you have planned for tonight?" She then asked, lowering her right hand down Davis' body, to his crotch, where she ran it along his underwear, only turning Davis on further.

Groaning at Kari's actions, and turned on by how seductive she could be, Davis put his hand behind her head and pulled the brunette into a deep and passionate kiss, one Kari eagerly returned, but showed a fair amount of submissiveness as she allowed Davis' tongue to enter her mouth, making her moan sensually at his kiss.

After kissing for a moment, Davis broke the kiss and said in a hungry voice. "Get on your knees and give me a blowjob."

"Anything for you, handsome." Kari replied with a purr as she leaned forward and began to kiss his chest, moaning at the feel of his muscles against her lips and slowly working her way down until she was on her knees, her eyes staring lustfully at the tent in his boxers.

The brunette then slid the boxers down Davis' legs, quickly tossing the underwear aside, before letting out a moan as she saw his member pointing right at her.

"Oh, Davis..." Kari let out with a lustfulness in her voice, feeling her arousal skyrocket. " Your cock is even bigger than I remember. Let me see if I can get it all down."

'Wait... When did Kari ever see me naked?' Davis thought for a moment.

But before he could ask, Kari reached up with her right hand and gently began to stroke his cock, the feel of her hand pumping his member made Davis lose all focus, save on Kari as she continued to pleasure him.

"Kari... that... that feels good..." Davis groaned out, causing Kari to gain a seductive smile as she replied in a seductive purr. "Good, because it's about to feel even better."

At Kari's words, Davis could only remain in place, his groans increasing as the Digidestined of Light moved her head down to Davis' manhood, running her tongue over the tip a little, before taking his member in her mouth and starting her blowjob.

"Kari...!" Davis groaned out, unable to say much else as the brunette began to move her head up and down his shaft, filling him with pleasure, which only increased as he felt her left hand reach up and gently massage his balls.

"Kari, you are amazing... You just keep getting better..." Davis groaned, though he had to ask. "Have... have you done this before...?"

From the question, Kari removed herself off of Davis' member, wiped her lips clean of the small amount of pre-cum upon them and smiled seductively.

"Of course I have." She replied, which filled Davis with conflicting feelings, surprised at her words, while also thinking Kari had already slept with others, before the brunette cleared things up as she added with a giggle. "I pleasured you last night, and every night before that."

Now confused, Davis was about to ask Kari what she was talking about.

Opening his mouth to question her, but stopped as he remembered that she believed she was just having a sex dream of them, which now surprised Davis to know that Kari wanted to make love to Davis every night, not that he was complaining.

"Then let's keep going for this night." Davis then said with a sly smirk, gently grabbing Kari's shoulders and lowering her back down to his member, which caused her to look up at her lover, give him a playful smile, before she returned to satisfying him, happy to hear him groaning again as she resumed her blowjob.

After thirty more minutes, with Kari expertly sucking on his cock, Davis felt his climax starting to approach, where he warned with a groan. "Kari... Kari, I'm close... get ready for it...!"

Hearing his words, Kari picked up her speed, her tongue swirling around his shaft as she continued to bob her head up and down Davis' length, before, with a loud groan, the maroon haired boy let out a loud groan, unable to contain his pleasure as he came, releasing his seed into the brunette's waiting mouth, who eagerly drank it all, moaning from the taste.

With a loud pop, Kari removed her mouth from Davis' cock, giving Davis and erotic sight as she licked her lips and looked up at him with lust hazed eyes as she said. "That was good."

Smirking, Davis decided to return the favor as he then instructed. "Yeah, that was amazing. Now, strip fully naked and go lie on my bed, and spread your legs. It's my turn to enjoy you."

"Anything for you, Davis." Kari replied with an excited and submissive tone, where she then she stood up, smiling flirtatiously as she reached behind her back, unclipping her bra and removing the garment from her body, allowing Davis to see her naked breasts in all their glory.

After discarding her bra, the brunette then reached down and slid her panties off her body, revealing her shaven, and increasingly wet pussy, before striking a quick pose for Davis as she set her hands behind the back of her head, loving how his eyes wandered over her body, where she gave a playful wink, before turning around and walking towards the bed, swaying her hips as Davis' eyes quickly traveled down her back and to her tight ass.

Kari then lay down on the bed, placing her hands above her head and spread her legs out as Davis had instructed, before the brunette said with a purr. "Come and get me, sexy."

Feeling his cock twitch, but wanting to make Kari feel as good as she made him, Davis smiled eagerly as he joined Kari on the bed, moving himself on top of her and started of by kissing around her neck, paying close attention to Kari's moans as to know which spots she liked the most attention on.

"Oh... Davis... that feel so good... you're amazing..." Kari moaned, her body surging with pleasure as Davis continued kissing her body, slowly kissing his way down until he was right above her breasts, taking a moment to gaze at her wonderful orbs.

"You have an amazing body." Davis commented, causing Kari to let out a low moan, before said moan got louder as Davis lowered his head and began to kiss around her left breast, then taking the nipple in his mouth.

"Davis, oh, yes...! So good... it feels so good...!" Kari moaned erotically, continuing to enjoy the pleasure Davis was giving to her, causing her to run her fingers through Davis' hair.

After a few minutes, kissing and sucking on her breast, Davis removed his mouth from it, before taking her right breast in his mouth, giving it as much attention as he had the other, loving the sounds of Kari's moans and cries of pleasure.

Davis then moved his lips down, kissing along Kari's tone stomach, before his eyes were soon leveled with her pussy, smirking as he saw just how wet and aroused the brunette was.

"Kari, you are getting so wet." Davis commented, running a finger around her folds, where he then said. "You must really want me."

"So much..." Kari replied with a longing tone, watching with delight as Davis moved his head down, let his tongue out and started to run it along her slit, the feelings coming with Davis' actons made Kari cry loudly.

"Oh, Davis...!" Kari moaned, unable to hold back her desires as she grabbed the back of Davis' head, keeping him close to her as he continued to pleasure her, pushing his tongue into her folds and causing Kari to moan louder.

"You are wonderful... I... I love you... I love our time together, and how you make me feel like this each time we make love...!" She let out, continuing to lose herself to the moment and to the pleasure Davis continued to give her.

Remaining in place, Davis continued to lick Kari's pussy, glad to hear the moaning and praise she was giving as he continued to satisfy her, only some confusion fell upon Davis when Kari's hands moved out from his hair and to his upper body, giving him a push upward to face the brunette.

"Kari, is something wrong?" Davis asked, worried he had done something Kari didn't like or that the hypnosis had worn off, with the brunette now aware of her actions and not wanting their pleasure to go further.

But seeing the concern on his face, Kari quickly gave an assuring smile, cupped Davis' cheek and told him. "No. You are perfect. You continue to satisfy me."

"It's just I want you. I want you so badly." The Digidestined of Light then said, her tone full of longing, which Davis could see in Kari's eyes and made him nod.

"Anything for you, my beautiful angel." Davis replied, giving Kari a deep and loving kiss, which the brunette happily returned, before the pair parted and looked at one another with longing, Davis then moving back a little as he watched Kari move into position, surprising him as she turned around and got on all fours, making sure to rest her upper body on the bed and kept her butt elevated, showing him her luscious ass and dripping pussy, enticing him and making his member completely hard.

Positioned, Kari looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Are you ready for me?" She asked, eagerly waiting for Davis to make love to her.

"You bet." Davis said in reply, wanting nothing more than to insert his cock inside of Kari and finally make love to her, but knowing Kari was still a virgin, he didn't want to hurt her, to have her first time starting off with pain, leaving the Digidestined of Miracles positioned behind Kari, his cock just rubbing around her pussy.

"Come on, Davis, stop teasing me and stick your huge cock inside me." Kari moaned with desire, moving herself back and causing her pussy to slowly take Davis' member inside of her, which made Kari moan louder, feeling her body getting very hot and aroused, desiring nothing more than for her and Davis to finally make love.

However, before Kari could get all of Davis' cock inside of her, Davis quickly panicked as he called out. "Kari, sleep!"

At hearing her trigger, Kari's eyes glazed over completely, putting her back under Davis' trance and causing Davis to release a relieved sigh, still concerned for Kari and nervous to their first time.

But after putting some thought into it, an idea came to him.

"Kari, we are now going to have sex and while I start, I want you to tell me how it feels and whether or not you are enjoying it or feel discomfort." Davis instructed, pushing his member in a little deeper, which made Kari moan and nod in reply.

"When you feel all the pain fade away, you will wake from your trance and get back in the mood, thinking we had just started. Do you understand?" The Digidestined of Miracles then asked, causing Kari to nod again and say with a vacant voice. "Yes, Master... We will make love... I will tell you how I enjoy you..."

Davis smiled at Kari's reply, leaning down and giving the back of her neck a kiss, bracing himself as he grabbing Kari's hips tighter and pushed his member inside, groaning at the tightness of her pussy as it clamped around his dick, while Kari moaned at Davis finally inside of her.

"Master, having you inside me feels really good..." Kari told Davis, encouraging him to push deeper, which continued to make both Digidestined moan at the pleasure they were sharing.

But after inserting a few more inches inside, Davis felt the symbol of Kari's womanhood, her hymen, making him nervous again, but knew he had to continue, where he then pushed forward, making Kari let out a sudden gasp as he finally took her virginity.

"Master, it hurts... I am feeling some discomfort..." Kari let out, which caused Davis to stop in his actions to allow Kari to get used to the feeling of having him inside of her.

"Just focus on my voice, and I promise you will feel better soon." Davis promised, getting a nod from Kari, who then said. "Yes, Master... I trust you..."

Continuing to try and make sure Kari was comforted, Davis began to slowly move his manhood around, sliding it in and out of Kari's folds, which continued to make her moan and shift around a little, expressing some discomfort.

But after a couple of minutes, Davis suddenly felt Kari start to move her body at an increased pace, increasing his pleasure, while smiling as he heard Kari cry out. "Oh, Davis, you are so deep... so good... keep going...!"

Knowing Kari was back in her belief she was having another erotic dream of making love, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship felt more confident, more in control, where he then increased the pace of his thrusts, pushing deeper inside of Kari, which continued to make her moan at the pleasure that filled her, while Davis started to groan again at the tightness of Kari's folds around his member.

"Kari... man, you're tight... it feels amazing..." Davis groaned out as he continued to thrust his cock in and out of the brunette, loving how good she felt and how she was moaning his name.

"Oh, Davis... you're so big... it feel so good..." Kari moaned in reply, her hazy eyes filled with pleasure as her lover took her from behind, filling her body with wave after wave of pleasure, which only made the Digidestined of Light long for more.

The two continued to make love for the next hour, with Davis loving that he was finally making love to the girl of his dreams, while, in her entranced mind, Kari continued to believe that it was all another wonderful sex dream, and so far the best one yet.

Thrusting harder and harder as both felt sweat drip down their bodies, Davis could feel his climax, causing him to grip Kari's thighs tighter and let out. "Kari... can't hold it... gonna... gonna cum..."

"Do it...!" Kari moaned with great anticipation. "Cum inside of me... Let me feel it...!"

Hearing her moans, Davis thrust a few more times, before letting out a loud groan as he came, releasing his seed into Kari's pussy, causing the brunette to let out a cry of pleasure, her folds clamping tightly around Davis' cock as she too had her orgasm, filling both with a sense of pleasure and bliss.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, as well as let Kari catch her own, Davis pulled his cock out from the brunette's pussy, earning a small disappointed moan at not having Davis inside of her, but as he lay beside her, wrapping his arms around and holding her close, Kari felt warm and content.

Plus, she was guessing with his stamina, Davis would be ready for her in another few minutes.

"Davis, you were perfect." Kari then said as she remained laying on Davis' chest, kissing around his body as she continued to show her love. "Just perfect."

"You were just as amazing, Kari." Davis replied, glad to have been able to make love to the girl he loved, but was more pleased to know she really liked it.

"But the night is still young, so how about another round?" Davis then asked with a smirk, making Kari smile back with a great longing in her hazy eyes.

"I was hoping you would say that." Kari said in reply, kissing Davis on his lips, before she rubbed his chest enticingly and asked. "So how would you like to take me this time?"

"How about you mount me this time?" Davis suggested in reply, causing the brunette to smirk as she then asked. "Cowgirl? Whatever you want, handsome."

Removing herself from Davis' embrace, Kari lay her hands on Davis' chest as she pulled herself up, getting into position so she was sitting on top of the Digidestined of Miracles, straddling Davis' waist, where she could feel the Motomiya's erect member running along her pussy.

"Now this is a ride I know I'll enjoy..." Kari said with a seductive purr, before slowly lowering herself onto Davis' cock, moaning at feeling it slide into her folds once more, while Davis groaned at how Kari's pussy continued to remain as tight, continuing to fill his body with pleasure.

"So good... Oh, Davis, you are just so good...!" Kari moaned as she began to move her body up and down her lover's member, moaning as she felt his hands on her thighs and helping guide her up and down his cock.

"Don't sell yourself short, my hot, sexy angel... You are just perfect... I... I love what you are doing... I love you..." Davis groaned in reply, continuing to assist Kari as she slid herself up and down his member, making her moan and call through her pleasure. "I.. I love you, too, Davis... oh... I love you so much...!"

While Kari continued to ride the maroon haired Digidestined, her moans then got louder as she felt Davis' right hand move up from her thigh, before she then felt it move on her breast, gently massaging it and adding to her great amounts of pleasure.

"Yes... oh, Davis, yes... You are making me so hot... I don't... I don't want this moment to ever end...!" Kari then cried out, keeping up her pace as she and Davis continued in their lovemaking.

After what seemed like an eternity, however, Kari became more frantic in her thrusts, feeling her release approach as she moaned out. "Davis... oh, Davis... I'm... I'm close...!"

"Me... me too...!" Davis replied, just before Kari let out a loud cry of pleasure, her folds once again clamping tightly around Davis' cock as she came, causing Davis to groan loudly, calling Kari's name as he released his seed into her waiting womb.

After both had calmed down and felt the afterglow of their climaxes fade, Davis sat up and pulled Kari into his lap, turning her so that her back was to his chest, while his hands gently caressed her body, causing the brunette to moan and sigh blissfully.

"You really know how to treat a woman." Kari commented with a continued satisfied voice, reaching around with her right hand and placing it behind Davis' head, turning his head as she pulled him into a passionate kiss, one he welcomed and gladly returned.

After breaking the kiss, Davis leaned close to Kari's ear and whispered. "Sleep."

Through her eyes glazed over, Kari's pleasured smile remained on her face, where Davis then asked. "So, how did you like your dream?"

"I loved it, Master... I have dreamt of us making love, but the way you satisfy me is so much better..." Kari replied, before she went on, giving into her desires and saying. "I want you... I want more... I want you to make love to me every night and every chance we can..."

"There will be more, I promise, but it's getting late and I don't want your parents getting suspicious. Now come join me in the shower so we can get cleaned up." Davis said in reply as he helped Kari and himself to their feet.

"Yes, Master... as you command..." Kari replied as she obeyed Davis' voice, followed the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to the bathroom and remained in place as Davis stepped inside the shower, adjusting the temperature until it was nice and warm, before motioning for Kari to step in with him, looking on with longing eyes as the water ran down her naked figure, causing him to get hard again, despite how tired he felt after their first time.

"Before you start to clean yourself..." Davis started to say, getting the entranced brunette to turn to him as he stepped into the shower with her, before he took her hands and placed her arms around his neck, while his rested on her sides as he instructed. "Kiss me."

Doing as Davis commanded, Kari moved her head forward, closing the gap between her and her Master as she claimed his lips in a loving kiss, moaning a little at the feeling of her Master's lips against hers', as well as the feel of their bodies so close to one another yet again, causing her body to react to her needs as her nipples hardened and her pussy began to leak with her sexual fluids again, leading to the pair to continue to make out for a few minutes, with Davis' hands once again roaming around Kari's body, while her hands moved across his muscular chest and back, further arousing both Digidestined.

But getting ahold of himself, Davis, as much as he wanted to take Kari in his embrace and pleasure her, refocused, parting from the brunette's lips and told her. "Kari, try to focus on cleaning yourself and not on me."

"Yes, Master..." Kari replied, slowly breaking away from Davis' embrace, allowing the water to once again run along her body, before grabbing a bar of soap and used it to clean away the evidence of their love making, running it along her body and getting it soapy, which made Davis groan a little, but he too managed to keep in control.

-A little while later-

Once they were both clean and had redressed, with Kari back in her cheerleader outfit, and Davis in his regular clothes, the maroon haired boy had Kari sit back down on the couch, where she stared blankly ahead as Davis sat down next to her.

"Now Kari, I want you to listen to me..." Davis started to say as he then gave Kari the last instructions for the night, telling Kari to forget the night she had experienced and believe she and Davis had just studied, nothing more.

But not wanting things to end with just one night, Davis also added for Kari to recall the events whenever she was in the mood and needed release or as another sex dream for her to enjoy, while knowing that she actually wanted to be with him, gave her a small confidence boost, commanding she would act on her feelings and ask him out, all of which Kari nodded and agreed to.

"...in a moment, I will snap my fingers and you will wake up. You will not remember me hypnotizing you or the sex we just had, it was a only a dream, one you will reply in your mind as often as you want. You will also not notice anything different about your body, or care about the time, you will makeup and excuse for that. You will also be more confident in your feelings for me, and you will ask me out on a date. Finally, whenever I say the words, 'Sleepy Angel', you will return to this trance and obey me. You will also, after tonight, no longer call me Master while in trance, only Davis, unless told otherwise. Do you understand?" Davis then asked, which made Kari nod vacantly.

"Yes, Master... I will be more confident in my feelings for you... I will ask you on a date... I will return to my trance when I hear you say Sleepy Angel... I will obey you..." Kari repeated, allowing Davis' commands to sink in her head, where the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then snapped his fingers, causing Kari to blink a few times, before she let out a yawn, feeling tired, but smiled sleepily at Davis as he helped her up, gathered her books and helped the brunette towards the door as she put her shoes back on.

"I had a wonderful study session." Kari said as she left the apartment, facing Davis and showing off her smiling face.

"Same here." Davis replied, smiling back at Kari and adding. "I love it when you come over."

"Oh, Davis." Kari said, flattered by Davis' words, while also feeling welcomed to know that Davis wanted to spend time with her alone, causing Kari to act on her feelings and summon her courage.

"Davis?" She let out, refusing to back down as she asked. "If you wanted, I was wondering, would you like to go out with me sometime?"

The second Kari had asked her question, panic began to build up within her, only for it to fade away when Davis suddenly leaned forward and gave Kari a quick kiss on the lips.

"I would love to." Davis replied after backing away, continuing to smile at Kari, which made Kari smile back with a bright blush on her face, while inside she was all giddy, just wanting to burst into joy at having the maroon haired Digidestined agree to go out with her and kiss her in the same moment.

But remaining cool, Kari then said happily. "Alright then. You already know my number, so whenever you are free, give me a call and we can choose a day."

"I look forward to it." Davis replied, giving one final sweet smile to Kari before closing the apartment door, heading off to bed, while Kari finally let her joy out.

"Yes! Davis said yes! I can't wait. I need to buy a new dress, something sexy, something to get Davis' attention. Maybe I should call Mimi and see if she knows what's in and what would catch Davis' eye." Kari began to think aloud as she made her way to the elevator, hopped inside and prepared to head home herself, looking forward to telling Gatomon how Davis had agreed to date her. She left the apartment with a continued good mood, while Davis lay on his bed with a smirk on his face, thinking about the night and how it went.

"Man, first I can't believe the hypnosis worked, then learning that not only does Kari actually likes me, but so does Sora, Rika, Zoe, and Nene, that's a lot to take in." Davis said to himself as he thought about the other girls, which started off innocent before turning to them stripping out of their clothing and revealing their underwear.

At the more erotic thoughts, Davis then shook his head, trying to clear his mind and focus.

He finally had Kari as his girlfriend, and loved it.

He would deal with the other girls another time, but for the moment, Davis just drifted to sleep, thinking about his new girlfriend and the amazing night they had, looking forward to what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Kari smiled as she headed back to her apartment, her whole body filled with a continued joy as she had her arms around Davis' right, holding herself close to her boyfriend as he escorted her home after another wonderful date, having taken her to the movie theatre where they saw the latest adventure movie.

But being Digidestined, Davis and Kari both felt as though they had already experienced what they saw on the screen, causing them to mostly focus on each other and make out during the film, Kari even allowing Davis to cop a feel.

And after the movie, Davis had taken Kari to the Digital World, to Digitamamon's restaurant, where he continued to surprise Kari, having made an agreement with Digitamamon to have a romantic dinner at a private booth, where the two of them could talk in private, share their thoughts, feelings, as well as enjoy a wide array of amazing foods.

But focusing on the present, focusing on Davis, Kari couldn't stop smiling.

The way Davis was treating her was almost like a princess, to which Kari knew Davis had been working hard to plan dates and events he was sure his girlfriend would enjoy.

But also wanting to be the best girlfriend she could for Davis and make sure he knew she wasn't taking him for granted, Kari had decided that tonight was the night she would invite Davis back to her place and show him how much she appreciated him with a night of love making, hoping she was just as good in pleasing her man as she had dreamt and fantasized.

Riding up the elevator with Davis, the Digidestined of Light took the lead as the doors soon opened, where the pair arrived on her apartment floor and Kari slid off her shoes, set them beside the apartment and withdrew her house key, unlocking the door, before heading inside, having set the mood before leaving on her date.

Knowing her parents were out of town and wouldn't be home for a few days, while Tai was still at college, Kari believed she had the place all to herself, believing the moment Davis stepped inside, he would be greeted with soft lighting, candles and the hint that Kari wanted much more from the night.

However, opening the door, Kari was taken aback when she saw all the lights on and the candles had been blown out, confusing her until she noticed the Digimon of Light, Gatomon, was back from the Digital World and lying on the couch, lazilly flipping through the channels.

"Hey there Kari." Gatomon said, not taking her eyes off the television screen as she asked. "So how was your date?"

Surprised at seeing her partner back in her apartment, Kari said with a matching tone. "Gatomon? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well I was getting bored in the Digital World and wanted to see how you were doing, but when I arrived I found the apartment all dark and dim." Gatomon replied, where she then asked. "Were you planning a party or something?"

"Actually..." Kari began to say, wanting to tell her partner that she had planned a more romantic night with Davis, but didn't want to spoil the surprise or seem rude to the feline Digimon and just tell her to leave.

"You could say something like that." Davis finished for Kari.

Picking up on Davis' voice, Gatomon turned the tv off and faced the pair, smiling to see the couple, before asking with a curiousness. "So how was the date? Did Davis buy you anything?"

"Well it's still going, and I was really hoping..." Kari started to say, but looking at the smile on Gatomon's face, Kari couldn't bring herself to ask her to go, not after having just returned from the Digital World and knew her partner had no plans.

Sensing Kari's delima, turning to his girlfriend, Davis then said. "Why don't you head into your room, I want to ask Gatomon something, then I'll join you."

Kari looked her boyfriend in the eye and nodded, trusting him to help with the situation, before she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and entered her bedroom, while Davis turned and walked to the couch, where the Digimon of Light looked at him curiously.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" She asked, watching as Davis took a spot beside her and slid his hand into his jacket.

"Well, I need your opinion on something, since you know Kari so well." The maroon haired boy said, withdrawing a beautiful pendant from his pocket that had a light blue gem that sparkled at the end, which he brought up to Gatomon, where he then told her. "I was planning to give her this as a small gift and wondered what you thought about it."

"It's pretty..." Gatomon replied as she kept her eyes on the gem, following it as it seemed to slowly sway back and forth before her eyes.

"Yes it is, it's so pretty that you can't take your eyes off of it. Just keep watching it and listen to my voice, feel yourself relaxing..." Davis instructed as he swung the pendant in front of Gatomon's eyes, interested to see if the hypnosis techniques he learned would even work on a Digimon.

Gatomon just did as Davis asked, her eyes never leaving the pendant as she felt herself relax more and more into the couch, while her eyes started to feel heavy and her mind turning to an empty haze, finding herself losing focus, losing her ability to think for herself, but found herself unable to resist the gem and the voice of the Motomiya.

"On the count of five, you will fall into a deep sleep, your mind clear of all thoughts except the sound of my voice. One...two...three... four... and five."

After Davis had reached five, the command set in, causing Gatomon to fall completely under Davis' control, evident by the vacant expression and the dullness in her glazed over eyes, where the Digidestined of Miracles smiled, knowing he could just leave Gatomon in her trance and go to his waiting girlfriend, but he had other plans for the feline Digimon.

Seeing that the hypnosis worked, Davis put the pendant back in his pocket, he then looked at Gatomon and said. "Gatomon, my voice fills your mind, replacing your thoughts, you trust and obey me."

"Your voice... replaces my thoughts... I obey..." Gatomon mindlessly replied.

"Now, first things first, I want you to tell me how you feel about Patamon. Do you see him as a friend or as something more?" Davis asked first, wanting to see what the feline Digimon thought.

"Patamon... is a friend... nothing more..." Gatomon replied, causing Davis to smirk, before he then asked, wondering if Veemon also had a chance at love. "Now the same question by about Veemon."

"I only see... Veemon... as a friend... he is kind of cute though..." Gatomon replied, causing Davis to think for a moment, before he realized how he could help his partner, as well as occupy Gatomon until he and Kari were done.

"Now Gatomon, in a moment I will tell you to close your eyes, when you do, you will quietly repeat, 'Veemon is handsome, Veemon is funny, I love being around Veemon, I want to be with Veemon,' over and over again, not stopping until you feel me tap your forehead. And each time you say it, you will find yourself believing the words more and more. Do you understand?" Davis asked as he finished his instructions.

"Yes, I understand..." Gatomon replied, where Davis then told her to close her eyes as she began to repeat the mantra, essentially brainwashing herself into longing for Veemon and going past their relationship as just being friends.

"Veemon is handsome, Veemon is funny, I love being around Veemon, I want to be with Veemon..." Gatomon then said, barely above a whisper, before giving herself a moment and repeating. "Veemon is handsome, Veemon is funny, I love being around Veemon, I want to be with Veemon... Veemon is handsome, Veemon is funny, I love being around Veemon, I want to be with Veemon..."

Seeing that Gatomon was taken care of, Davis got off of the couch and walked into Kari's bedroom, not seeing the brunette, before he heard her voice from her closet asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Gatomon is going to give us some alone time, she said to have fun." Davis replied, wondering what Kari was up to.

"Good." Kari then said as she came out of her closet, causing Davis' eyes to widen as he took in her appearance, for the brunette had discarded the dress from her date and was now in a stunning pink nightgown, where Davis saw that the material covered Kari's body beautifully, but was transparent around her waist, showing off her stomach and highlighting the rest of her figure.

But unlike their first time, however, Davis noticed the large blush on Kari's face, as as she rubbed her right arm with her left hand, her eyes drawn downward as she tried to look at Davis, but was too shy.

Davis was about to ask what was wrong, before he sighed internally.

While Kari was confident in her 'dreams,' in reality, she was still the same shy and sweet girl he fell in love with.

"Do... do I look good?" Kari asked nervously, hoping that Davis found her attractive.

"Kari, you should know I love you no matter what you wear or how you look. It's not just the outer you, but the inner you that made me fall for you. You are beautiful, Kari, never forget that." Davis replied with a sincere tone and assuring smile as he walked up to the Digidestined of Light and took her hands in his, which made Kari's heart melt at Davis' words, while her heart rate increased at the continued close contact of her boyfriend, causing Kari's blush to get brighter as she thought. 'I need to thank Mimi for this outfit.'

Seeing Kari was feeling more confident in herself, but wanting to let her know he was serious about what he had expressed, Davis moved forward, catching Kari off guard as he kissed her, but she found it was different to how he had kissed her in the movie theatre, it was softer, slower and more gentle, giving her the boost in confidence she needed as she allowed herself to lose herself to the moment and kissed Davis back, returning his love as she kept her lips to his and slid her arms around his neck.

But feeling her desire for Davis increase, Kari focused herself as she reached down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, letting Davis know what she wanted, where he then broke from the kiss and pulled his shirt off, allowing Kari to see his muscular chest, making Kari's blush return at seeing her boyfriend's well-developed body and longed for more.

Reaching out, Kari let a light moan escape her lips as she placed her hands on his chest, loving the feel of Davis' muscles against her hands, before the brunette leaned forward and gently kissed them, earning a groan from Davis.

Stopping in her actions, Kari looked at Davis with a curiousness as she asked. "Did... did you like that?"

Davis smiled and nodded in reply to Kari's question, continuing to find her first time shy side cuter when compared to her longing sex dream side.

"Just keep going, Kari. Trust your instincts." Davis soothed, not wanting to put pressure on Kari as he offered. "And if you are worried, would you like me to start?"

"I really want to do this, to show I am committed to our relationship, but I am nervous." Kari replied, which made her also ashamed, feeling like a coward.

But Davis helped calm Kari down as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before moving to the right side of her neck, making her moan at the pleasure she began to feel.

"There is no need to be nervous. Just try and relax and enjoy the moment." Davis assured the brunette, before continuing in his actions, not only continuing to kiss around Kari's neck and collarbone, but Davis then moved his hands up the Digidestined of Light's body, to her shoulders, where he let her nightgown slip down her body and left the brunette standing in just her bra and panties.

With Kari in her underwear, the Digidestined of Light blushed deeper, while Davis smiled.

"Kari, it's ok. You look amazing." Davis said, continuing to sooth the brunette, only to then smirk as he then added. "And I can see you want this."

At first, Kari was a little puzzled as to what Davis meant by his last few words, before she noticed his eyes looking downward.

Copying in his actions, Kari blushed heavily as she noticed the wet patch forming on the front of her panties, mentally berating herself for not being able to control the actions of her body.

"There's no need to keep getting embarrassed, Kari. I want this as much as you do." Davis said, continuing to try and comfort Kari and keep her in the mood, before showing her as he grabbed the sides of his pants and slid them down, making Kari blush at seeing Davis strip down to his underwear, but blushed deeper that through the black boxers he was wearing, the maroon haired Digidestined was sporting an erection, making Kari blush, but also felt herself getting turned on at seeing her boyfriend getting hard.

Davis then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Kari closer as he began to kiss along her neckline, causing the brunette to moan, forgetting her previous embarrassment as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, moaning as he seemed to know just where to kiss her and make her feel good.

"Davis, oh, Davis... you... you are so good at this..." Kari moaned, feeling her pleasure continue to increase with each kiss, which just continued as Davis kept moving around her neck and shoulders, making her hotter and hotter.

Kari, though mostly lost in the pleasure she was receiving, then got confused as she felt Davis' hands move up her back, before she felt her bra get unclipped, causing her to blush again as she backed up a bit and allowed the undergarment to fall from her breasts, revealing all of her chest to Davis.

'I hope he likes them...' Kari thought to herself, but her fears were quickly alleviated when Davis walked back up to her, set his hands on Kari's shoulders, both to comfort her and keep her from covering her breasts, before engaging her in a more heated kiss, one of great passion and telling Kari that Davis wanted her more than ever.

Davis then broke the kiss and looked Kari in the eyes as he said with a smile. "You're perfect."

Kari felt flattered by Davis' words and his continued love as he then began to kiss down her body once more, causing Kari to moan and whimper with need, especially when Davis began to kiss around her breasts.

"Davis..." Kari moaned, closing her eyes and allowing herself to be lost in the feeling of ecstasy as her boyfriend continued to pleasure her, his hands and lips knowing just how to make her feel good.

So lost, in fact, Kari didn't even notice when Davis gently lifted her up and lay her on her bed, before she opened her eyes and stared longingly into his, his body over her own as he used his arms to support him.

"You are so beautiful, Kari." Davis then said with a smile as he leaned forward and captured her lips in another passionate kiss, one the brunette eagerly returned, feeling her body become even more aroused than before, which continued to increase as Davis broke from the kiss and moved down Kari's body, suddenly running his tongue along her left breast.

"Davis... I... I want you... please... please make me yours'...!" Kari moaned loudly and with great need, causing Davis to look up into her eyes and see them filled with desire.

Nodding in reply to Kari's plea, the maroon haired boy then reached down her body and slid her panties off, showing just how wet she had become, revealing her shaven pussy, before he reached down and removed his boxers, leaving him naked and on top of the Digidestined of Light, who blushed deeply, both from seeing his cock for the first time out of her dreams, and second from the desire to have it inside of her.

"Are you sure you want this?" Davis asked.

While he had sex with her already, Kari was now awake and in control, and he didn't want to force her into something she wasn't consciously ready for.

"More than anything." She replied with love and longing in her voice, expressing her desire for Davis as she spread her legs out a little more, waiting for her boyfriend to make love to her.

Davis then placed his hands on Kari's thighs, positioning his cock in front of her wet folds, while Kari closed her eyes, looking forward to what was about to happen, before Davis slowly slid his cock into her, groaning from how tight she felt, while Kari started to moan from the pleasure she was receiving.

"Davis... oh, Davis...!" Kari moaned loudly, getting so lost in the pleasure as Davis began to slowly move his cock in and out of her that she did not notice the absence of any pain, just sheer pleasure as her love pleased her.

"You are so deep... It's so... so good...!" She then let out, continuing to enjoy the pleasure Davis was giving to her, causing Kari to wrap her arms and her legs around the Motomiya, holding him closer to her as they continued to make love.

"Kari... you feel amazing..." Davis groaned out as he continued to slide his cock in and out of her, her folds just as tight as their first night together, making Davis only long for Kari that much more.

Kari then sat up as best as she could, wrapping her arms around Davis' neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss while he continued to please her, feeling her body getting so hot, so aroused, while thinking. 'Davis is so good. Why did I wait so long to do this?'

The two Digidestined continued their love making for over and hour, both loving the pleasure they were receiving, before Kari felt her climax approaching, causing her to moan out. "Davis... I... I feel..."

"It's alright, Kari... just let it go and cum with me..." Davis groaned out.

After a few more minutes, Kari let out a cry of pure ecstasy, causing her pussy to clamp around Davis cock, which sent him over the edge, where he let out a loud groan, cumming inside of the brunette, who then sighed happily at the feeling, leaving her smiling in bliss as she remained on her back, looking at Davis with nothing but love in her eyes.

Smiling back at her, Davis took a moment to catch his breath.

Though he would love to do more with the brunette, he could see that she was tired from their 'first' time, so he decided not to push it, knowing that there would be more fun in the future, even in her 'dreams.'

Instead, after removing his cock from Kari's pussy, who moaned lightly at the loss, Davis lay on the bed next to her, where she cuddled close to him and sighed happily as she lay close to Davis' body, resting her head against his chest as he gently caressed her hair.

"Davis, that was perfect." Kari commented, smiling as she continued to enjoy the embrace of her love and added. "I love you, Davis."

"I love you, too. You were wonderful, Kari. You were just wonderful, my Sleepy Angel." Davis then said, causing Kari's eyes to glaze over and return to her entranced state, her mind and body awaiting Davis' commands.

"Now you just relax here while I go check on Gatomon." Davis instructed, causing Kari to give off a distant nod and say with a vacant voice. "Yes, Davis... I obey..."

Moving Kari so that the brunette was lying on the bed, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, Davis got up and walked out to the living room, where Gatomon remained setting with her eyes closed, her lips still moving to her mantra, before Davis sat down next to her and tapped her forehead, causing her to stop, but remain in her deep sleep.

"Now Gatomon, tell me how you feel about Veemon." Davis instructed, already knowing the answer.

"Veemon is handsome, Veemon is funny, I love being around Veemon, I want to be with Veemon..." Gatomon immediately replied as a blissful smile spread across her face.

"So you want to be his girlfriend, his lover, correct?" Davis then asked with a smirk.

"Yes... I want to be Veemon's girlfriend... his lover..." Gatomon said in reply as a dreamy smile appeared on her face.

"Good. Now, Gatomon, you want to thank me for opening your eyes to his revelation." Davis then said with a smirk as Gatomon nodded her head and replied. "Yes... I want to thank you... anyway I can..."

Davis smirked at this.

While he seemed to be getting a hang of the hypnosis he had learnt, having a 'Partner in crime,' so to speak, would be helpful in what he had planned for the others.

"Whenever you hear me say, 'Hypno Kitty,' you will enter this deep sleep and obey me. I will give you someone's name and you will go and find them. Once you find them, you will make sure they are alone and then use your Cat's Eye Hypnotism on them, to make them obey me, before sending them to me. You will then return to whatever you were doing beforehand, with no memory of what had happened while you were serving me. Do you understand?" Davis asked, causing Gatomon to nod her head.

"Yes... Hypno Kitty... I will obey you... I will find and make them obey with my Cat's Eye Hypnotism... make them obey you..." Gatomon replied, remaining in her vacant mood, which made Davis smile.

"Good girl." He said, petting Gatomon's head, before giving her his final commands. "Now, you will go into a deep sleep and dream about Veemon, whether it is simple or leads to sex is up to you. You will wake in the morning feeling refreshed and just remember going out for a walk while Kari and I were alone, before coming home and going to sleep."

"Yes... sleep... dream of Veemon... leads to sex... I will obey..." Gatomon replied, before she curled up into a ball upon the couch and drifted off to sleep, letting out a gentle purr every now and then, causing Davis to smile as he went back into the bedroom, lying on the bed next to Kari and pulling her entranced form back to him.

"Wake." Davis then said, causing Kari to blink once before her eyes returned to normal, filling with life and joy at seeing the man she had given herself to, where she resumed cuddling close to him, rubbing his chest and commenting on how good Davis made her feel, not noticing or caring about the time difference.

"I am glad my first time was with you." Kari said, her voice continued to express her love as she continued to rest on Davis' chest, feeling nothing but complete happiness, which made Davis smile to know his girlfriend had enjoyed their time together, causing him to kiss Kari's forehead and hold her closer, keeping her warm and content.

'Things are going to be so much fun now.' Davis then thought to himself as he and Kari eventually drifted to sleep, both smiling contently and dreaming about each other and what the future would hold for them.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been over two months since Davis and Kari started dating, but it was a memorable two months for the two Digidestined, their intimacy increasing as Kari became more confident in herself, leading to long nights of passion that she and her lover enjoyed, with Kari living out her fantasies with Davis, while Davis gave her a few new ones to dream about.

The past month, meanwhile, had felt like a dream for Veemon as well, starting off when his crush, Gatomon, actually seemed more willing to spend time with just him, leading to her eventually asking him out on a date, one the 'V' marked Digimon happily accepted.

And like Davis and Kari, eventually Veemon and Gatomon lead their own relationship to some amazing times, as well as some rather intimate nights, leaving Gatomon all but screaming Veemon's name throughout the night and waking up the next morning, desiring more.

Tonight, however, was a special night, as all the Digi-heroes and heroines gathered at the Momotiya residence.

Their Digimon friends and partners all back in the Digital World and Davis' parents were out of town once again, leaving the group to themselves as they partied.

The reason for the festive event was because it was the anniversary of the day the Digital Worlds were merged together and when the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS team and Fusion Fighters started work together as friends and as teammates, which many felt they needed to celebrate.

And while there were a few, including Koji, Christopher and Tagiru who didn't think it a big deal, their minds were quickly changed when the heroines of their teams tried to remind them of how special a moment it was.

And if that failed, they just demanded it, scaring the boys into agreeing.

Currently, Davis' apartment was filled with music and laughter as the various Digimon teams engaged in their party, letting loose after all the work they had done.

The party then got interesting when Tai exited the apartment and returned a few minutes later with a few packs of beer, getting cheers from most of the older heroes and heroines, and a few groans from the others, who were hoping that things would not get out of hand.

A few minutes into the party, a slightly tipsy Jun had everybody raise a glass to Davis for, as she put it, finally getting a girl, which caused Davis to groan at his sister's behaviour, while Kari just blushed, but smiled happily nonetheless, even though she felt four pairs of eyes glaring at her enviously.

The party continued on for another hour, before a slightly tipsy Mimi heard a song she liked, where she quickly grabbed Sora and Yoshi by the hands, much to their protesting, and brought them to the middle of the living room, where the strawberry pink haired Digidestined of Sincerity started dancing rather sensually to the music, encouraging the other two to join in, where the two girls looked at one another and shrugged, joining their raither spontaneous friend in the dance, causing the guys to start to hoot and cheer them on.

"Now this is a party, a hot one!" JP called out, where Kazu replied, nudging JP's side as he spoke. "You're right there. Free food and drinks, plus a free show."

Kari, who had not left Davis' side for the whole party, smiled and gave him a kiss, before she walked over to the three and started dancing herself, letting herself get lost in the music as she danced alongside Sora, Mimi and Yoshi, where she noticed that Zoe, Nene, Jun, Jeri and Miki had joined in as well, adding to the hooting and cheers from those already drunk, while the less drunk just sighed at the behavior of their friends, and the youngests of the groups, Cody, Tommy, Suzie, Mako and Ai, who couldn't drink yet, just looked shocked at how their 'mature' friends were acting.

"So this is how adults party." Suzie commented, looking around and feeling a bit out of place. "It is getting a little wild."

"You're telling us." Tommy said in reply, sticking close with Suzie and Cody, where the three looked to the left and saw Angie and Mizuki sitting on the couch and making out.

Normally both cared deeply for Mikey, but with their inhibitions down, neither could focus or even care properly, allowing the atmosphere get the better of them, while Mikey could not help but blush as he found he could not take his eyes off of the scene.

"I'd recommend avoiding them tomorrow, they are not going to be in the best of moods." Cody added, getting nods from Suzie and Tommy.

"Yolei! Come on, I know you can dance. So get over here, have the guys cheer you on, and who knows where that might lead? You might even land one of these hunks." Mimi called out to the lavender haired girl, who was leaning against Ken's shoulder, her cheeks red, mostly from the alcohol, before she just shook her head no.

"Speak for yourself. I have my own man." Yolei said back, showing she had a little too much as she grabbed Ken by the collar and began to make out with him, making Ken blush at Yolei's actions and her boldness.

All the while, Davis watched the scene and laughed, both at the look of Ken struggling against Yolei's sudden kiss, and at how the other guys were acting.

Quite sober, having less to drink than most, Davis turned and looked at the dancing forms of the girls, liking what he saw as they moved to the music, with Kari, Mimi, Sora, Zoe, Yoshi and Nene moving rather eroticlly to the music, before Kari looked his way and blew a kiss and then resumed her dance.

All the while, a certain redhead had her eyes on Davis, a slight frown on her face, before she took another sip of the beer she had in her hand and went to lie down on the couch, glad to see Mikey had encouraged Angie and Mizuki off of it.

"Rika?" Takato called, concern appearing on his face as he asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Yep, everything's alright... Just going to lie down for a bit..." The redhead replied with a slight slur in her voice, where Takato noticed her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Takato? I know I don't say this enough, but thank you for being my friend... Thank you for being such a great pal..." Rika then said, before sinking head forward into the couch, dropping the plastic cup she had been carrying and spilling what was left of her drink.

It was at that moment that Takato started to panic inside, realizing that the redhead, the quick to temper Digimon Queen, was drunk and was now passed out on Davis' couch.

And a little flustered himself, he had no idea how to handle Rika when she was drunk, and was afraid trying to wake her up would lead to him making a quick hospital visit.

"Um... is she...?" Kazu then started to ask as he and Kenta walked up next to Takato, who quickly finished by adding. "Yep."

"Should we wake her up?" Kenta asked, which Kazu quickly questioned with fear. "Are you crazy?"

"This is Rika we are talking about. It would be safer to let her sleep here." Kazu then shuttered as he imagined waking Rika up, followed by her and Renamon angrily chasing him until they cornered and beat him within an inch of his life.

Takato nodded in agreement, before he noticed a notepad next to the couch, which he took into his possession and quickly wrote down a message on it, leaving the redhead to hopefully sleep off her troubles.

-A few hours later-

Seeing the time, having just past the 11PM mark, and having had enough of the drunken forms of his friends in his house, Davis managed to convince everyone that the party was over and get them to leave, with Jun deciding to 'escort' Matt back to his place, while everyone laughed at seeing Joe walking out with a blush as Miki clung to him, kissing around his neck, a sight that the Digidestined knew they would have to tell Gomamon about at some time.

"I wish I could stay, but I need to get Tai home, otherwise he'll likely wander off and get into all kinds of trouble." Kari said to Davis with a smile as she had the barely conscious form of Tai resting against her, with the brunette keeping him from falling on his face.

"You're really... something, Davis... Kari knows..." Tai started to say, but his words just blurred out into a noncoherent ramble.

Davis just smiled at his girlfriend and gave her a kiss, saying with a smile. "It's alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow night for our date."

"See you then." Kari said in reply with a smile as she carried Tai off, escorting the Digidestined of Courage out of her boyfriend's apartment.

Letting out a sigh, Davis closed the door, turning around, before his eye twitched at the mess his friends had felt, which was thankfully not as bad, thanks to Cody and Tommy agreeing to help with clean up before they left.

Recovering from the party, Davis then sat down in a chair in the living room, slightly upset that he did not have a chance to use his hypnotic techniques on anyone, especially after seeing the girls all dance erotically like that.

'I'll just have to try another time, or get Gatomon to help out.' Davis thought to himself as he looked around, before he then noticed someone still passed out on his couch, which caused the maroon haired Digidestined to approach the couch and saw the sleeping form of Rika.

But before doing anything, Davis then noticed something written on the notepad on the table next to his couch and looked at it, reading the message, which was a little slurred, but eligible and gave the Motomiya the message.

_Hey Davis, so... Rika passed out, and we're too much of chickens to try and wake her. Good luck with her._

_-Takato._

Davis felt his eye twitch at how different Takato could be when drunk, before he reached down and gently shook Rika's shoulder, causing her to groan lightly as she slowly opened her eyes, where Davis smiled caringly and said, trying to be polite. "Hey Rika, the others left for the night, maybe you want to go home and get some rest?"

"Why would I want to do that when I can stay here with you...?" Rika asked in reply, a flirtatious smirk forming on her face as she got up and wrapped her arms around Davis' neck, much to his surprise.

"C'mon, handsome... let's have some fun... I promise you'll have a better time with me than you'd ever have with Kari..." Rika said with a seductive purr as she started kissing around Davis' neck, surprising Davis at first, before remembering Kari telling him that she was one of the girls who also had a crush on him, which caused a sly smile to appear on the Digidestined's face.

'I've got a better idea.' Davis thought to himself as he smirked, removing Rika's arms from his neck as he looked the seemly drunk redhead in the eyes and said as he reached into his pocket. "We can have fun, Rika, more than you can imagine but first I want to show you something."

"You show me whatever you want..." Rika replied with a continued clumsy seduction, too tired to counter or reply with a clear answer, before her eyes locked on the crystal pendant that Davis pulled out of his jacket, causing Rika to say with a smile. "Oh, pretty..."

"That's right, just look at the pretty crystal. Focus on the crystal and nothing but the crystal, while you listen to my voice..." Davis instructed as he started Rika's induction, smirking as Rika did as he said, her eyes never leaving the crystal as he swung it back and forth, finding herself relaxing and her mind clearing, hearing only his voice.

"At the count of five, you will fall into a deep sleep and obey my voice, only my voice. One... two... three... four... and... five." Davis said as he lowered the crystal, watching as Rika's eyes slammed shut and her head fell down, where it rested in her chest.

"Now Rika, my voice fills your mind, you must obey it, you want to obey. Open your eyes and sit on the couch for me." Davis then instructed, smirking as Rika nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, Davis... I will obey..." Rika replied in a distant voice as she lifted her head and opened her eyes, showing her amethyst coloured eyes glazed over, before she followed her instructions and sat back down on the couch, staring blankly ahead with a distant smile as she awaited Davis' next command, but before having Rika serve him, Davis gave Rika's body a lookover, finding that while some had dressed for the party, Rika had remained in her usual broken heart t-shirt and her blue jeans, her amazing figure only highlighted her outfit, with her shirt clinging to her upper body, showing off her hourglass figure, as well as her breasts, which rivaled Kari's in his eyes.

And continuing to take in Rika's body, going lower, Davis noticed how her jeans showed off her smooth legs and tight ass.

But remaining focused, Davis returned his attention to Rika's distant eyes, where he then continued to speak.

"Alright Rika, I want you to first answer some questions for me. First, why do you have a crush on me?" He asked, curious as to why the redhead Tamer liked him.

"Because you have been there for me..." Rika replied distantly, before explaining. "Ever since I was a kid... I loved to watch the Digimon Adventure series... namely the second season because you were in it... You were brave... strong and refused to give up... You actually inspired me to get into Digimon... Even after I met Renamon and became a Tamer... there was part of me that continued to think of you..."

"And after the Sovereigns restored my memory of fighting against Quartzmon alongside you... it made me want to be with you... to be yours'..." The entranced Tamer finished, surprising Davis fairly at how an impression he made to somebody as distant as Rika.

But getting over the surprise, replaced with flattery, Davis smirked as he then asked. "Tell me, in the fantasies you've had about me, how many of them are you submissive to me?"

"All of them..." Rika replied, before a sly smirk appeared on her entranced face as she added distantly. "I like being your slave... your pet... I get so hot at having you command me as we make love..."

Davis took a moment to wipe the blood that was trickling down his nose at hearing Rika's reply, surprised again at Rika's words, as well as somebody as strong and distant as her wanting to be dominated by him., before deciding to test Rika's secret submissiveness toward him.

Taking a moment, Davis walked over to the stereo, switching the device back on and began to turn the dial until he found a soft beat of music, smiling as he felt it would set the mood for what he had planned for his Nonaka pet.

"Rika, you have such a beautiful body, and I bet you are as good a dancer as you are a Digimon Tamer." Davis commented, returning to the couch, where he sat beside the entranced redhead and commanded. "Stand and dance for me. Let me see that amazing body of yours'."

Nodding in reply, Rika did as Davis commanded, where she then stood, turned to face the Digidestined of Miracles, before dancing, moving her body, namely her hips, to the music, grabbing at the hair braid used to keep her hair in its usual style and dropping it to the floor, where Rika then ran her fingers through her cascading hair.

At seeing Rika loosen up, Davis smiled.

"Very nice." He commented, before his smile turned to a smirk as he told his new slave. "But let's see if you can step it up. Do a striptease for me, show me how sexy you can be."

"Yes, Davis... Anything you say..." Rika replied in a distant voice as she obeyed and began to discard her clothing as she continued to dance, bringing her arms to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and tossing it aside, before slowly undoing her belt and sliding her hips around, causing her jeans to sink down her thighs, leaving Rika in just her bra and panties, a lacy light blue number, which surprised Davis at Rika's choice of lingerie, but found quite sexy.

And Davis continued to enjoy Rika and her performance as the red haired Tamer then slid her hands over her breasts and around her body, unclipping her bra, but made sure she didn't drop it.

Instead, Rika then sat in Davis' lap, straddling him, which made Davis groan at Rika's erotic actions, feeling his member harden beneath his pants, before watching on as Rika wrapped the bra around his neck like a scarf and brought her breasts close to his face as she danced in his lap, grinding her body against Davis', which continued to turn the Digidestined on.

'Man, I never imagined Rika would be the kind of girl to do this.' Davis thought, knowing that Rika was acting out of his orders, but didn't expect the Nonaka to do such an enticing job or to turn him on so quickly.

Continuing to enjoy Rika and her lap dance, a moment later, Rika then got off Davis' lap, leaving her bra wrapped around his neck, before she continued to dance seductively in front of him, stripping off the last of her clothing as she slid off her panties and kicked them aside, revealing her naked form to the Motomiya, turning around as she continued to dance to the music, letting Davis get a nice view of her tight ass as she bent over.

But as much as Davis was enjoying Rika's dance, he had to speak up.

"Rika, stop dancing now and take a seat." He commanded, petting his thigh, encouraging Rika to once again sit in the Digidestined's lap, only she was facing forward, which caused Davis' covered erection to rub against her ass, but remained silent about it.

"You did such a great job with that dance, so I think that now it's my turn to enjoy you." Davis then said, moving his hands around Rika's body, placing his hands over her bare breasts, which he began to rub and massage, causing Rika to moan softly at the pleasant feelings, which continued as Davis also kissed around Rika's neck and collarbone.

"Rika, you have such an amazing body. You are so beautiful." Davis told Rika between kisses, smiling as an idea came to him and he ordered. "Tell me how you are feeling. What is this like for you?"

"This feels amazing... it's like one of my dreams... only before we get to you commanding me as we start to pleasure each other... It makes me so hot..." Rika replied through her moans, which were silenced for a moment when Davis reached up with his right hand, tilted her head slightly and kissed her on the lips, which the redhead mindlessly returned as the Motomiya continued to pleasure her body.

Breaking from his kiss with Rika, Davis smiled as an idea came to him.

'If she wants a dream, maybe I should give it to her.' He thought, remembering how Kari had changed when she believed her first time with Davis was just another sex dream, leaving the Digidestined fairly curious as to how Rika would react.

But before doing anything else, Davis decided to also get in the mood.

Placing his hands on Rika's hips, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship gently guided Rika off of his body, allowing Davis to stand.

"Now just sit back and enjoy the show." He joked as he slid off his shirt, allowing Rika to stare blankly at his well-developed body, which made Rika that much hotter for the maroon haired Digidestined, believing his joking was an actual command.

After Davis removed his shirt, setting it aside, he noticed Rika's right hand slide down her body, where she gently fingered her increasing wet pussy.

"Easy there, Rika. You can look but no touching, not just yet." Davis said with more authoritativeness in his voice, which made Rika nod and take her hand away from her folds, where the red haired Tamer then remained seated as she continued to watch Davis take off the remainder of his clothing.

Moving his hands down to his pants, Davis unbuckled and unzipped, tugging down his pants and leaving him in his black boxers, where he saw Rika's body reacting to him near naked, seeing her nipples hardening and her pussy wet with her sexual fluids.

"Now, Rika, I want you to stand up and close your eyes for me." Davis instructed, causing Rika to nod in reply and say with a vacantness in her voice. "Yes, Davis... I hear and I obey..."

Obeying, Rika got back to her feet, her cheeks flushing further as she rose and found herself just inches from Davis' body, but continued to stare at him with her glazed over amethyst eyes, closing her eyes shortly and waited to hear his voice, to know what he wanted from her next.

"Rika, in a moment I will snap my fingers, and when I do, you will awaken, believing you are having another sex dream about me, with me as your Master and you as my obedient sex slave. You will feel no inhibitions and you will happily obey every command I give you. Finally, when I say sleep, you will fall back into this deep trance and await my next command. Do you understand?" Davis asked as he finished giving her instructions, while Rika nodded her head in reply.

"Yes...this will be another sex dream... You are my Master, I will be your slave... I will obey..." Rika said, accepting Davis' commands, which made the Digidestined of Miracles smirk, before getting into his role as he discarded his boxers, leaving him naked, where he then took a seat on the couch, ready to awaken his new pet.

Snapping his fingers, Davis watched as Rika opened her eyes, showing them slightly glazed over, before the redhead looked over at Davis and smiled flirtatiously at him, getting down on her knees and placing her hands behind her head, jutting her breasts out as she asked in a submissive, yet seductive tone. "Hello, Master, how may your pet serve you tonight?"

"With a body as hot as yours', I can think of a few ways." Davis replied, flattering Rika at his words, before the maroon haired Digidestined gave a sly smile as he suggested. "But to start, why don't you give me a blowjob?"

"Your slave obeys you, Master." Rika replied with a lustful smile, a sight that really turned Davis on, especially when she crawled between his legs, eyeing his cock and licking her lips, before she ran her tongue up and down his length, wanting to give as much pleasure to her Master as she could provide.

Giving Davis' manhood a little more attention as she continued to lick around his shaft, Rika decided to increase in her actions, to keep the man she perceived as her Master satisfied with her, causing Rika to then set her breasts around Davis' cock, pressing her mounds around his member, while lowering her head over the tip, taking it in her mouth and began to lick and rub, causing Davis to groan at Rika's actions.

"Rika... that... that feels amazing..." Davis groaned out as his entranced pet continued to pleasure him, his hands resting on her head as she sighed mentally, already loving this latest dream with the man she desired, looking forward to seeing how the rest of her 'dream' would play out.

Taking her lips off his cock for a second, giving it a quick lick as she did so, Rika looked up at Davis, her hazy eyes filled with desire as she said in an enticing tone. "I hope you enjoy your sex slave, Master, I live to please you."

"I know, and you are doing a seriously amazing job." Davis said in reply, making Rika smile at the praise of her Master, encouraging her to continue in satisfying the maroon haired Digidestined as she placed her mouth around his cock once again and continued pleasuring him, pressing her breasts against his member as she continued to lick and suck him off, smiling to herself as she listened to Davis groan from the pleasure she was giving, making Rika wet from satisfying her Master.

But after another thirty minutes with Rika pleasuring him, Davis felt his climax start to approach, where he groaned out. "I'm.. I'm close, Rika... get ready for it..."

Rika gave a small nod in reply as she continued in her actions, keeping her breasts pressed around Davis' manhood as she continued to move her mouth up and down his cock, feeling it twitching in her mouth, before Davis was unable to contain himself as he groaned loudly and came, slipping his right hand on the back of Rika's head, keeping her in place as he had his release and filled her mouth with his seed, which the redhead happily drank, allowing Davis' sexual fluids to pour down her throat, loving the taste as she mentally sighed.

When she finished, Rika removed her mouth with a loud popping sound, feeling more aroused then she had ever felt, licking her lips as she eyed Davis' cock.

"Oh, Master, you are still so hard." Rika commented lustfully, taking hold of Davis' manhood and stroked it with her left hand, before asking in a curious and sexy tone. "What else can your humble slave do to please you?"

"I can think of a few things, but for right now, follow me to my bedroom." Davis said in reply, smiling at Rika, who smiled back, feeling more and more aroused at the position she found herself in, knowing her Master was going to take her soon, just like he did every night in her dreams.

"Coming, my Master." The Tamer replied with a submissiveness in her tone, standing up as she followed Davis into his bedroom, her desire for him increasing with each passing second, making her want her Master more and more.

Once inside, Davis smirked before he lay on his bed on his back, looking at Rika with a smirk as he then ordered. "Now my sexy vixen, ride me, pleasure me with your body."

"As you command, Master." Rika replied, happy to obey as she joined Davis on the bed, looked at him with nothing but desire and longing in her eyes as she crawled her way up to him and moved into position so she was resting her legs on the sides of her Master's body, while her pussy was just hovering over the tip of his member, filling Rika with more excitement than she had experienced before.

Rika then began to moan as she lowered herself, feeling her Master's cock slide into her wet folds, filling her with pleasure beyond her wildest dreams, while Davis groaned at how tight she felt, before the redhead moaned even louder as she took his full length into her, slowly rising and lowering herself as she started to ride his cock.

"Master, oh, Master... you are so... so deep...!" Rika moaned erotically, losing herself to the pleasure being expressed, where she then let out. "You are just amazing... You are perfect...!"

"Rika, you're amazing as well... Rika... Rika, you feel good...!" Davis groaned out as he watched the smoking hot redhead bounce up and down on his cock, seeing the cold acting Tamer now acting so wild, so submissively toward him, which continued to turn Davis on, loving the performance his new slave was putting on for him.

Davis then sat up as best as he could, placing his hands on Rika's sides for support, before he leaned forward and started to kiss and lick around her breasts, causing Rika to cry out even more as she increased the pace of her thrusts, wanting to continue to give as much pleasure to her Master as she could.

"Oh, Master, you continue to make this slave so happy... I live to please you, and love to serve you more than anything...!" Rika then let out, continuing to lose herself to the pleasure, while expressing her hidden feelings for the Motomiya.

"Glad to hear it..." Davis groaned out, feeling Rika's folds continue to clamp around his cock, continuing to fill him with pleasure and made him want his red haired slave that much more, where the Digidestined of Miracles then set his hands firmer upon Rika's hips and increased the speed of his thrusts, pushing his member deeper into Rika's folds.

The pair continued in their actions for another hour, filling Davis' bedroom with the sounds of their pleasure, to the point Rika was tearing up, crying out for her Master in pure ecstasy, until the Nonaka was unable to hold back her pleasure, where she then moaned loudly. "Master, I... I cannot hold it... I'm cumming...!"

"Me... me too... cum with me...!" Davis groaned out in reply, causing the Nonaka to let out a cry of pleasure as she came, her folds clamping tightly around Davis' cock as she felt her release, triggering Davis' climax moments later.

"Oh, Master...!" Rika cried, throwing her head back as she came, releasing her sexual fluids and leaving her with nothing but bliss on her face, never experiencing such pleasure than she had before.

"Rika!" Davis followed, feeling Rika's orgasm set him off as he came just shortly after the redhead, cumming deeply inside of her, which continued to fill and satisfy the entranced Tamer.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Davis kept his hands on Rika's sides, wanting to have at least one more bit of fun with his slave before ending the nights fun, where he then looked into her hazy eyes, smirking at seeing the dazed look on her face, before he said to Rika. "You were amazing, my pet."

"Is there anything you'd like as a reward from your Master?" He then asked, curious as to what fantasies Rika would share.

"Take me again..." Rika panted lustfully, only to add. "But not my pussy, please ravish my ass...!"

At Rika's reply, Davis was surprised at first, but smiled and agreed to Rika's request.

"I never imagined you would want something like that." Davis admitted, smirking as he then added. "But how can I say no to my sexy little slave girl?"

Rika smiled joyfully at Davis' words and his agreement to her choice of position, causing the Nonaka to slide herself off of Davis' manhood, a little sigh escaping her lips at losing the feeling of his huge cock inside of her, but Rika knew that soon, she would receive more pleasure from her one and only Master, causing her to take to position beside Davis, relaxing her lower body, resting her head into her crossed arms, while she kept her hips up, showing off her enticing ass.

"Are you ready for it, my hot little vixen?" Davis asked as leaned forward and gave her earlobe a light nip, sending a shiver of pleasure down Rika's spine as she moaned longingly.

"Yes, my Master. Please, do it. Please take me." Rika begged in reply, eyeing Davis and looking at him with nothing but need in her expression, before Davis decided to stop teasing Rika and give the redhead exactly what she wanted, causing the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to then move closer to Rika's body, gave the back of her neck a kiss, before sliding his cock into her waiting passage, making Rika cry out loudly at the sudden rush of pleasure that filled her.

"Yes...! Yes... oh, Master... it's so good...!" Rika cried out, while Davis groaned at how tight she felt from behind, slowly sliding his cock in and out of her, picking up the pace with each passing second.

"More...!" Rika moaned, continuing to lose herself to the pleasure. "Oh, Master, give me more...!"

At Rika's begging, Davis stopped as he asked with a pretend sternness in his tone."Was that an order?"

"No... no, Master... I was just enjoying it so much..." Rika explained, afraid she had displeased Davis. "Can you forgive your slave?"

"I can, but just this once." Davis replied, smirking as he gave Rika's butt a playful slap and told her. "But next time, I will have to punish you."

"Oh, yes... Yes, Master... I must be good, I will obey you...!" Rika moaned out, before said moans got louder as Davis continued to take her from behind, continuing to fill her ass with his cock.

Continuing to ravish Rika from behind, Davis continued to enjoy the pleasure he was feeling from how tight Rika's ass was getting, while loving her getting into her role, continuing to believe all the pleasure she was receiving was a mere dream, finding it hot to see the Digimon Queen on her stomach and begging for Davis, begging for him to make love to her.

"I am starting to really like this side to you..." Davis admitted, leaning in and whispering. "Perhaps if you continue to be a good girl, we can do this more often..."

"Yes... yes...! I'll be a good girl, Master... I'll do whatever you ask of me...!" Rika moaned out happily, willing to do anything to be at her Master's side, finding herself loving this dream and never wanting it to end.

Remaining in place, Rika continued to give off a distant and dazed smile as she felt Davis continue to thrust back and forth, pulling and pushing his member deeply into her waiting ass, making Rika moan lustfully, losing all thought but the pleasure she was experiencing.

But as great as the pleasure was, after another couple of minutes, Davis began to groan louder, his movements turning frantic as he could feel he was close to his limit.

"Rika... Rika, I can't hold it... Gonna... gonna cum...!" Davis groaned, gripping Rika's ass cheeks as he moved his body close to the Nonaka's and whispered. "Cum with me..."

"Yes... Yes, Master...!" Rika moaned out erotically, just as Davis let out a groan, squeezing the redhead's ass cheeks tightly as he came, followed by Rika as she let out a cry of pleasure, her sex fluids dripping down her legs and onto the bed.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Davis heard Rika let out a sigh, causing him to smirk, before he then leaned in and whispered into her left ear. "You did a very good job, my pet, but now I think you should Sleep."

At hearing the trigger, Rika instantly returned to her trance, her eyes glazed over completely, but the pleasant smile never left her face, where Davis then asked. "So, how did you like your latest dream of me?"

"Best... one... yet..." Rika replied in a distant voice, before adding as her smile grew. "Along side of the one... with me in the maid outfit... or the one with me... in the skimpy fox outfit..."

Davis deadpanned, his eyes blinking a few times as his mind processed what he just heard, causing him to think. 'Wow, she really has some kinky fantasies about me.'

But as much as Davis liked Rika's fantasies, planning on acting a few out when he could get the chance, he decided to add a few to Rika's subconscious.

-A few minutes later-

Once he and Rika had showered and redressed, Davis stood before Rika as she sat on his couch, continuing to stare ahead with a vacantness as she remained in Davis' trance, awiting him to command her.

"Now Rika, in a moment I will snap my fingers, and when I do, you will go home and go to sleep, feeling slightly relaxed, with maybe a small but not painful headache from the alcohol you drank. You will remember the party and taking a rest on my couch, but you will believe after you woke up, you headed back home, to get some sleep in a proper bed and to make sure your mother didn't worry about you. From now on, however, whenever you dream about me, you will also dream about Kari, pleasuring her alone or with me in a threesome, finding it a little strange at first, but after a few dreams, you will find yourself getting turned on by them, you will find yourself getting attracted to Kari, before realizing you are bi-sexual and want not only me, but you secretly want to have Kari as your lover as well. Finally, whenever you hear me say, 'Sleepy Vixen,' you will return to this trance. You will obey any and all commands I give you, as well as any Kari gives. Do you understand?" Davis asked as he finished giving his commands, smiling as he watched Rika nodded her head in reply.

"Yes, Davis... remember going home... I will dream of Kari... Kari pleasuring me... I will be attracted to Kari and to you... I want you and Kari as my lovers... Sleepy Vixen will make me obey... I will obey..." Rika said back, taking in all the commands, causing Davis to smirk and then snap his fingers, where the redhead mindlessly walked to the nearby computer and withdrew her D-Power from her jeans.

"Digi-Gate Open..." She said in a vacant voice, causing the screen to give off a light as the Tamer was drawn into the gateway, sending her to the Digital World, where she would then re-adjust the frequency of her D-Power and return to Shinjuku, believing everything Davis had told her.

Back at his apartment, Davis let out a sigh, smirking at the fun time he had with Rika, as well as coming up with ideas to share with Kari the next night.

But as much as Davis looked forward to being with Kari again, his mind then drifted back to the party as he watched her, Sora, Zoe, Nene and the other girls dance, ideas forming in his mind that he'd take care of at a later date.

For now, Davis focused back on the apartment and resumed to finish cleaning up the apartment, before getting some much needed sleep.

-The next morning-

With a mild moan, Rika slowly opened up her eyes as she awoke.

"My head..." She let out with frustration, rubbing the side as she thought aloud. "Ok, I definitely had too much to drink. I just hope I didn't make a joke out of myself, especially in front of Davis."

Feeling her 'hangover' start to pass, Rika then smiled as she thought about the maroon haired boy, lying back on her bed as she let out a sigh, finding that she no longer felt depressed that he and Kari were dating, she'd just have to find a way to be with him, just on the side.

'Kari is kind of cute, now that I think about it...' Rika then thought absentmindedly, closing her eyes as she let her mind drift to another fantasy about her secret crush, unaware the commands Davis left in her were taking their effect, or what the future had in store for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Davis let out a mental sigh as he sat back in his chair, for the past week since the party had been memorable, but at the moment, he was very anxious to get the day done with.

Currently, the maroon haired boy was sitting with his current study partner in one of the enclosed rooms of Odaiba High's library.

Such rooms, which were enclosed and had no widows to look in, which were designed to allow students to study in peace, even talk as needed, without disturbing anyone else in the library.

But studying, however, was the last thing on Davis' mind at the moment.

He had big plans for the evening, and wanted to get home as soon as he could.

But looking to his left, Davis found himself both worried, and slightly curious about his study partner and her current state of mind, Yolei Inoue.

Looking at her as she looked down at the book in front of her, and thinking more maturely, Davis took in Yolei's appearance, seeing she still wore the same glasses that hid her light brown eyes, while her lavender hair remained the same length, just reaching her lower back, making Davis think. 'When her face isn't in mine and yelling, it is cute.'

Continuing to check Yolei out, Davis eyed Yolei's body, seeing her dressed in the Odaiba High uniform, which consisted of a white buttoned top and green skirt, where he noticed the top clinging to her body, highlighting her amazing figure and her breasts, which he guessed were around a C-cup.

And while they were not as big as Kari or Rika's, they were still pleasing to his eyes.

Moving his eyes lower, Davis checked out Yolei's legs, seeing that the skirt covered her more intimate of areas, but showed off her smooth and slender legs, which were also pleasing to his eyes.

However, it was Yolei's eyes and face that caused Davis some concern, as the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity seemed distracted, annoyed and frustrated, evidently as, in the next moment, she let out a loud, frustrated growl and slammed her book shut, startling Davis as he backed up a bit, wondering if she had caught him checking her out.

"Sorry..." Yolei replied with a tired voice, where she told Davis. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately with school, the shop, not to mention Ken out of town and looking at colleges. It's just been a little tough is all."

Davis sighed as he heard Yolei's explanation, feeling empathy for his friend, before a little idea came to mind, one that would get him out of this study session a little bit earlier and would help make Yolei feel better, while having a little fun himself.

"Well, if it will help, I know some relaxation techniques that could help you, if you are interested?" Davis said in reply, catching Yolei's interest as she looked over at him with a fair amount curiosity, where she asked. "Like what?"

"Just trust me and watch." Davis said in reply as he held the pencil in his hand up towards Yolei's face, causing her to say with sarcasm. "Nice try, but I already know that trick. It's perception, not magic."

"No. This isn't a magic trick. Just focus on the pencil and listen to my voice." Davis instructed, causing Yolei to sigh again, but she complied with Davis' words, setting her gaze upon the pencil, where she saw Davis start to slowly move it in a small pendulum-like motion, back and forth, back and forth, while Yolei followed his voice, doing exactly as he instructed.

"That's it, Yolei, keep your eyes on the pencil. Let my voice guide you. I know we have had difficulties in the past, but I do trust you, and I want you to put your trust in me. Keep looking at the pencil. Follow the pencil. Listen to my voice." Davis said, where Yolei found Davis' voice soothing, relaxing and near impossible to resist, causing her to keep her eyes locked on the pencil, while feeling her trust in Davis' voice increasing.

A moment later, Yolei's eyes were barely open, her mind feeling light headed, but her body felt completely relaxed, a feeling she had not felt in a long time, as she continued to listen to Davis' words.

"Five... feeling completely relaxed... four... you're mind is clearing... three... all your worries are disappearing... two... all that matters is my voice... and, one..." Davis finished, causing Yolei's eyes to close completely, her body relaxing in the chair as a pleasant smile spread across her face.

"You are completely relaxed, Yolei, no worries, no stress, only my voice, how do you feel?" Davis asked, already knowing the answer.

"So good... so relaxed..." Yolei replied back in a distant voice, causing Davis to smirk as he put the pencil down on the table, ready to move on to the fun part.

"My voice has helped you relax, you are thankful to me, you trust me, you want to thank me, you no longer want to argue or fight with me, but instead, you want to obey me." Davis then said.

"Yes... I am relaxed... I trust you... I don't want to fight... I want to obey..." Yolei replied, repeating sections of the command, telling Davis that she was really under his control, making the Motomiya grin.

"Open your eyes and place your glasses on the table for me." Davis then commanded.

"Yes, Davis..." Yolei replied in a distant voice, opening her glazed over eyes and taking off her glasses, where she set them on the table and beside her books.

"You know, you look cute without your glasses." Davis admitted, smiling as Yolei didn't react negatively to his words.

"Now, stand up and strip to your bra and panties for me, then pose." He then commanded, taking out his phone, where his smile turned to a smirk, looking forward to what he had planned.

While he had no interest in physically taking Yolei, since she was his best friend's girlfriend, respecting Ken, Davis figured he could have some other fun with Yolei for the time being, maybe help out their relationship, and, if necessary, have some blackmail in the future.

"Yes Davis... I will obey..." Yolei said, her tone remaining vacant but obedient as she rose from her seat, slipped her hands along her body as she discarded her school uniform, setting her shirt and skirt on the side of the desk, where Davis saw the entranced Digidestined of Love and Sincerity wearing a white coloured bra and a matching pair of panties, where Yolei then placed her left hand on her side, while her right hand moved behind her head, getting into a pose as commanded.

And as Yolei remained in her pose, Davis used his phone and took a few photos from different angles, admiring her beauty as he did so.

"Nice, you look really sexy, Yolei." Davis commented, before he then instructed. "Now, take another pose."

"Yes, Davis..." Yolei said once again, moving so she was lying on her knees and running her hands through her hair, allowing Davis a good view of her cleavage and another good photo to keep stored on his phone.

"And one more." Davis then said, smirking at the power he held over the girl who would always argue with him in the past.

"As you command... Davis..." Yolei replied, standing back up and turning around, giving Davis a nice few of her panty-clad ass cheeks, where she bent down and looked over her shoulder with a cute and innocent smile on her face, adding another photo to Davis' collection.

Once he was finished, Davis sat back down in his chair and had Yolei stand up, before he said in a commanding voice. "Now, when I hold up my finger, you will repeat the phrase, 'Davis is the greatest, and I am nothing but a wrong sounding pain in his presence', over and over until I say stop. Understand?"

"Yes, Davis... I will obey..." Yolei replied, before Davis hit the record button on his phone, lifting his finger as Yolei began to mindlessly chant. "Davis is the greatest, and I am nothing but a wrong sounding pain in his presence... Davis is the greatest, and I am nothing but a wrong sounding pain in his presence... Davis is the greatest, and I am nothing but a wrong sounding pain in his presence..."

Davis let her drone on for over a minute, enjoying Yolei continuing to submit to him, as well as how she continued to praise him, before stopping her and the recording, deciding to try one final command.

"Now Yolei, when I snap my fingers, you will act like a chicken until I tell you to stop, understand?" Davis asked as he gave her his instructions, smirking as the lavender haired girl mindlessly nodded her head in agreement.

"I obey..." Yolei mindlessly replied before Davis snapped his fingers, smirking as he recorded Yolei where she moved her arms under her shoulders, flapping them like a chicken as she made loud clucking sounds, making Davis glad that the room was soundproof, while he could barely contain his laughter as Yolei continued in her chicken act as she jumped onto the table and began bending her body down, pecking her face to the desk.

"Alright Yolei, you can stop now. That was great." Davis said as he turned the recording off, still laughing lightly as Yolei stood at attention on top of the desk, before he then ordered. "Now come down and redress, then sit back in your chair. I have one final command you need to hear."

"Yes, Davis..." Yolei replied, obeying the Motomiya as she got down from the desk, picked up her shirt and skirt, where she quickly redressed and took her seat beside Davis, finishing as she put her glasses back on and stared blankly ahead, waiting for Davis' words to guide her suggestable mind.

"Now Yolei, in a moment I will say wake up sleepyhead, and you will come out of your trance, feeling completely relaxed and carefree. You will think all we did was study and talk. We talked about our relationships and find that you are happy that Kari is my girlfriend. You will respect my relationship with Kari and support it, just as I support you and Ken." Davis instructed, about to awaken Yolei from her trance, only the mention of Ken made him smirk as another idea came to mind.

"Speaking of Ken, when he returns, you will be the best girlfriend you can for him. You will take interests in everything he likes, you will treat Ken with nothing but love and respect, and whenever you have the chance, you will seduce Ken and try to get him into bed. You want to make love with him every night, with him being the more dominant in your relationship. It turns you on to obey Ken. Understand?" Davis asked as he finished giving instruction to the lavender haired girl, who nodded in reply.

"Yes, Davis... I understand... I will feel relaxed and carefree... I am happy Kari is your girlfriend... I will support your relationship and will be the best I can for Ken... I will make love to Ken every night... It turns me on to obey..." Yolei repeated, her face flushing a little at the last suggestion set in her head, which made Davis smile.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Davis then called, causing Yolei to blink a few times, her eyes returned to normal as she stretched her arms as if she had just woken up from a nap, before looking at Davis with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Thanks for the talk, Davis, you're a really good listener." Yolei said with a smile, giving his cheek a friendly kiss as she added. "And thank you for helping me let out all my stress. Kari is lucky to have a guy like you."

"No problem. Just let me know when Ken gets home, I really miss playing soccer with my buddy." Davis replied as he and Yolei gathered their books to head out, with Davis looking at his phone, putting the new photos into their own folder, while putting the videos in a folder now marked 'blackmail.'

But Davis let himself gain a smile, he was out of his study session, and ready for his plans for the evening, and he could not wait.

-Later that evening-

Lying on his bed, completely naked, Davis smirked, loving the sight in front of him, where Kari and Rika, also naked and both deeply entranced, their eyes glazed over and distant smiles on their faces, were positioned on their knees, at the foot of the bed, their blank minds waiting patiently for Davis' commands.

"Now girls, I want you both to face each other, then close your eyes." Davis instructed.

"Yes, Davis... We obey..." Kari and Rika replied in unison with distant voices, were both entranced girls turned and faced one another, staring into each other's glazed eyes, before both closed their eyes and awaited Davis' next command.

"Now, in a moment, I will snap my fingers and when I do, you will both awaken, believing you are having another sex dream. This time, however, you will be dreaming about each other. You will feel unbridled lust for one another, having no inhibitions or insecurities, and will desire to pleasure one another. Neither of you will notice me, but you will still obey any commands I give you, believing my voice is guiding you to more pleasure. When I snap my fingers again, you will both notice me, believing that I just entered the dream, and the desire you feel for each other will be directed at me, where you will both work together to please me. Finally, when I say sleep, you will both return to this deep trance and obey me, Do you understand?" Davis asked as he finished giving his instructions, smirking, not only looking forward to what was about to happen, but noticing his pets were just as excited as their nipples hardened and their pussies became very wet.

"Yes, Davis... We hear and obey..." Kari and Rika said as one, both getting more and more aroused by the second, before Davis smirked and snapped his fingers, looking forward to the show that was soon to come.

With the sound of Davis' fingers snapping, the commands within Kari and Rika's minds set in, causing life to return to their eyes, opening them to reveal them slightly hazed, while their expressions changed to looks of pure longing and lust as they gazed into one another's eyes.

"Well good evening, Rika." Kari said, cupping Rika's cheek as she told the Tamer. "You are looking very sexy tonight."

"I could say the same about you, sexy." Rika replied, flirting back with Kari, before going a step further as she pressed her hand to Kari's body, rubbing her breast and saying. "You have such an amazing body. It makes me want to have you all night long."

"You're not so bad yourself, you hot, sexy vixen..." Kari replied back with a moan, smiling flirtatiously herself as she brought both her hands up to Rika's breasts, which Kari began to rub and massage, causing the redhead to let out her own moans at the pleasure she started to feel.

"I can't wait to play with you, to feel more of this hot, sexy body of yours', my sweet Rika." Kari then said with a smirk, before she leaned in and captured the redhead's lips with her own, causing both to moan into the kiss as both began to make out with one another, not only enjoying the kiss, but oblivious they were continuing to put on a show for Davis.

As Kari and Rika continued to make out, Davis loved seeing how the girls were responding to one another, seeing that Rika's mental commands to be both bi-sexual, as well as attracted to him and Kari, but also seeing that the similar commands he gave Kari had also set in properly.

"Not bad." Davis said, before deciding to step in as he told the pair. "But make it hotter. Get down and pleasure each other's pussy."

Parting from their kiss, Kari and Rika stared lustfully into each other's eyes, as though they just got the same idea, before Kari leaned back onto the bed on her back, spreading her legs out and showing off her wet pussy to the Nonaka.

"Rika, can you make me feel good?" Kari asked in an enticing tone, one Rika found herself unable to decline.

"Only if you can return that feeling." Rika replied, smiling seductively as she climbed on top of Kari, giving the brunette a quick kiss on the lips, before turning her body around so she was staring down at Kari's pussy, while hers' was hovering above Kari's head, arousing the Digidestined of Light, feeling nothing but the desire to lick the redhead out.

Without any thought or hesitations, both girls then made their move simultaneously, with Rika leaning down as she slowly ran her tongue along Kari's wet folds, while Kari brought her head up to reach Rika's pussy, paying close attention to Rika's folds and the moans that escaped the redhead's lips, while her hands reached around, gripping the Nonaka's ass cheeks lightly as the pair slowly gained momentum in their actions.

"Oh, Kari..." Rika moaned sensually, stopping for a moment to enjoy the feelings of pleasure Kari was giving to her, where the Tamer then looked behind her, smiling to see the brunette continuing to put all her effort in satisfying her.

And as Rika was about to return the pleasure, Davis spoke up as another idea came to him, one he was certain would continue to arouse him and continue to set the mood for both his pets.

"Kari, stick a finger into Rika's tight ass, and pump it in slowly." Davis instructed, remembering how his red haired pet begged him to take her from behind, knowing that he secretly liked it, which made Kari give off a small nod, believing Davis' words were suggestions inside her own head, and thus her own thoughts, causing the brunette to then take her left hand off of Rika's ass cheek, much to the confusion of the redhead, before slipping it inside her cheeks, causing Rika to gasp at the action.

"Oh, Kari... I had no idea you could be such a naughty girl..." Rika panted after the initial surprise, but didn't complain to Kari's actions.

"There is lots you don't know about me." Kari replied with a grin, where she said. "I can be a bad girl from time to time."

"Then punish her." Davis said, this time giving Rika a command to follow. "Spank Kari a little."

"If you like being a bad girl, then maybe you deserve a little spank." Rika then replied, with Kari smirking back at her lustfully, where the two then broke from their sixty nine position, with Rika sitting back on her knees, while Kari got on all fours, shaking her ass enticingly at Rika.

"Yes... I've been a naughty girl, please punish me." Kari said with a seductive purr as she looked over her shoulder at Rika with a continued lustfulness in her eyes, which was matched by Rika, feeling turned on at being with a woman as sexy as Kari, as well as how she was dominating her a little, hoping Kari would repay the favour later in their dream.

But keeping her focus on Kari, Rika brought her right hand up and then back down, running it along the brunette's backside, which made Kari moan at the feeling.

"Oh, Rika..." Kari moaned, wanting more. "Keep going... spank me...!"

The brunette's moans then got louder when, once she reached her ass cheeks, Rika rose her hand slightly, then brought it down upon Kari's rear, slapping her butt and causing the brunette to moan loudly.

"That's it, you're such a hot, sexy, naughty girl." Rika said as she gave Kari another spank, causing Kari to moan out lustfully. "And you are a strong, beautiful, sexy vixen...!"

"Rika, give her ass cheek a kiss each time you spank it. Show Kari a little love." Davis instructed, smirking as Rika obeyed, bending down and giving Kari's ass cheek a light kiss after each spank, soothing the brunette a little after her punishment.

Lost in their moment of pleasure, while Rika continued to spank and kiss Kari's butt, Rika continued to express her thoughts, where she then said. "Kari, you have such a beautiful body, such an amazing ass. I just can't get enough of you."

"I... I feel the same way..." Kari moaned in reply, feeling her body getting hotter for the redhead, feeling as though she had to return the pleasure, but had to wait until the time was right.

"Now, finish one another, turn and face each other, kiss, make out, grope each other and rub your bodies together until you both cum." Davis then instructed, telling the pair were getting closer to their climaxes and growing more lustful towards one another.

Obeying what she believed to be her thoughts, Rika stopped spanking Kari and looked at her with desire.

"Kari, you are getting so wet." Rika commented, running her fingers along the brunette's slit, which she then brought to her mouth, licking her fingers clean and savouring the taste of the Digidestined of Light, the sight of which was quite erotic to Kari and caused her to act on what she too believed were her desires as she turned to face Rika again and claimed her lips in a deep and longing kiss, not minding the taste of her own essence fill her mouth, before showing her more dominant side as she forced Rika onto her back and kissed her more deeply, not only forcing her tongue into Rika's mouth, but began to press and grind her body against Rika's, causing both to moan in their kiss as both could feel their breasts and pussies starting to press, rub and slide against the other.

"Kari... oh, Kari...!" Rika moaned as she eventually broke from the kiss, while Kari moved down, kissing along the redhead's collarbone and neck, as well as along the top of her breasts.

But not wanting to just lie back and let Kari pleasure her, Rika returned the pleasure that the Digidestined of Light was giving her as Rika then slowly slid her right hand down Kari's back, down her ass and smiled as she reached the brunette's pussy, where Rika then slid her index and middle fingers inside, rubbing at Kari's folds.

For another couple of minutes, Kari and Rika continued in their actions, both moaning at the pleasures they were feeling, before both felt their climaxes approaching.

"Kari, Rika, I want you both to cum together. Feel all the pleasure you just shared as one." Davis spoke up, feeling himself getting hard at seeing the lesbian actions of his entranced slaves, before both Kari and Rika let out loud cries of pleasure, both feeling their climaxes.

And after their climaxes faded, still in a state of lust, Rika then brought her cum covered fingers between herself and Kari, where both girls slowly licked them clean, smiling seductively at one another.

"Now I think you girls can use a cock." Davis then said with a smirk, before snapping his fingers once again.

At the sound, both Kari and Rika turned their heads and looked at Davis with unbridled lust, seeing the man of their dreams lying naked on the same bed as them, causing Kari to then crawl off of Rika's body, while the redhead got on her hands and knees, both slowly and seductively crawling between the maroon haired boy's legs, eyeing his erection lustfully.

"Oh, Rika, isn't Davis so big?" Kari asked lustfully, wrapping her left hand around Davis' member and slowly tracing it up and down his length.

"Just means more of Master to share." Rika replied with her own tone of lust, causing Davis to smirk at hearing the redhead still call him Master in her dreams, even though he did not instruct her to do so.

"Master? I like the sound of that. And also having a hot and sexy redhead obeying him." Kari then said with a smirk, before, without thought or hesitation, both girls leaned forward and ran their tongues along his length, causing Davis to groan in pleasure and approval.

"Kari... Rika, that... that feels really good...!" Davis groaned as the pair continued to pleasure their beloved, continuing to run their tongues along Davis' member, which made both pleased to know that the Digidestined of Miracles was enjoying them and their actions.

"If you like that, then I know you will love this." Kari then said, smiling at Davis seductively as she pressed her breasts around Davis' member, squeezing them around his cock as she began to give him a tit-fuck.

"Let me help you please our Master." Rika then added with a purr, getting into position as she pressed her breasts against Kari's, both moaning as they felt Davis' cock between their mounds, while Davis groaned at the feeling of both the girls pressing their breasts around his cock, moving them up and down his length, causing Davis to comment through his pleasure. "Man, you girls are just full of surprises..."

"And you continue to make us feel so good... " Kari moaned back in reply, giving the tip of his cock a light lick as it popped up between her breasts.

"We love pleasing you, Master... we love serving you..." Rika added as she copied Kari's actions, continuing to keep her breasts firmly placed around her Master's member, but she too licked and kissed around the tip, cleaning off the pre-cum caused by their actions and previous 'entertainment'.

The girls continued to pleasure Davis for the next few minutes, wanting nothing more to satisfy the man of their dreams, but, due to his arousal from watching the girls before hand, Davis felt his climax quickly approaching, causing him to groan out. "I'm close, girls... get ready for it..."

At Davis' words, Kari and Rika continued in their actions, wanting nothing more to satisfy the maroon haired Digidestined, before Kari moved her head over Davis' cock when she heard his groans getting louder, taking it in her mouth and finishing in pleasing Davis as he then had his climax, groaning loudly as he came, releasing his seed into Kari's waiting mouth.

But instead of swallowing, however, Kari removed her mouth from Davis' member, bringing her hands up to Rika's cheeks and bringing the redhead into a passionate kiss, sharing Davis' cum, where both girls moaned in their kiss, while arousing Davis once again at the sight.

"Master tastes so good..." Rika moaned after Kari broke the kiss, both girls licking their lips, enjoying the taste of their lover, where Kari added. "I couldn't agree more."

"And speaking of Master." Kari spoke up, deciding to give the name a go, where the Digidestined of Light eyed their maroon haired lover and told Rika. "Look at how hard he still is."

Seeing Davis' cock still erect, Rika felt herself getting horny and licked her lips.

"Master doesn't disappoint." Rika commented, making Kari smile and say. "And neither should we."

Both girls then leaned down, getting back on their hands and knees, before they started to kiss and lick along Davis' body, starting at his stomach and working their way up, moaning as they kissed along his muscular chest, before they lay down beside him, kissing and licking around his neck and collarbone, the actions made Davis groan at their kisses.

"Is there anything you want for us, 'Master'?" Kari asked with a seductive smile, purring the word Master as she gave Davis' earlobe a small nip.

"We'll do anything you desire, Master." Rika added with her own purr, running her tongue along the length of his other ear, turning Davis on greatly.

"What I want is you, both of you, right now." Davis replied with a great desire in his voice, before he instructed. "Let me stand up, then Rika, I want you to lie on your back and Kari to lie on top as you both spread your legs."

"Yes, Master." Both girls replied in unison, with Kari saying the word 'Master' in a more playful tone, while Rika meant every word of it, where the two obeyed, allowing Davis to get up, before Rika took to her position, lying on her back with an eager and excited look on her face.

And after Rika readied herself, Kari eagerly joined the redhead, climbing on top of Rika, moaning again as they felt their breasts rubbing, but Kari remained focused as she parted Rika's legs with her own, showing off both their pussies to their beloved.

"Come and get us, 'Master'." Kari said with a purr as she looked over her shoulder with a lustful smile at Davis, while Rika added with a soft moan. "Use us as you desire, Master, we are you hot and sexy playthings..."

"I really like this side of you." Kari then said as she looked back at the redhead, giving Rika a quick kiss as they waited for their lover to claim them, before Kari got to enjoy the pleasures of having her love beloved inside of her once again, feeling his member slide into her waiting pussy.

"Davis, oh, yes...!" Kari moaned at the pleasure she began to feel, causing her to add. "It just keeps getting better every time we make love...!"

"And it's going to keep getting better..." Davis groaned in reply as he began to thrust his cock in and out of the brunette's tight folds, loving not only the sounds of her moans, but the moans of Rika as well, as the two girls' bodies rubbed against one another.

After pleasing Kari for a few more minutes, Davis removed his cock from the brunette's pussy, much to Kari's disappointment.

"Don't worry, Kari. I promise I will make you feel good soon." Davis said, kissing the left side of Kari's neck, before he slid his member into Rika's waiting folds, causing the redhead to moan loudly in pleasure.

"Master...! Oh, that is amazing... Master, you are just perfect... I love that I am yours'...!" Rika cried out, her tone full of love, devotion and submissiveness, which made Davis smile, lean down, past Kari as he gave his red haired slave girl a small kiss on the lips, making Kari moan at the feel of Davis' muscular body so close to her again, making her quite hot for him.

Davis continued to pleasure his pets for over an hour, shifting between each girl after a few minutes, making sure to fill both girls with great amounts of pleasure, where Kari and Rika kissed each other every now and then, overwhelmed by the pleasure they were experiencing and witnessing as Davis made love to the respective girl.

Eventually, as Davis thrust his cock deep into her, Rika let out a loud moan, panting as she felt her climax approach, causing her to moan out. "Master... Master, I'm close... so close...!"

"Cum then. Cum for me, my hot vixen..." Davis groaned out as he thrust his cock deep into the redhead's folds, causing Rika to arch her back, pressing her body closer to Kari's as she cried out and had her climax, calling out for her Master in absolute ecstasy as she released her sexual fluids, cumming all over Davis' manhood, as well as staining her thighs, Kari's and the sheets beneath her legs.

As Rika sighed blissful, resting back against the bed, Davis removed his cock from her pussy, before he resumed pleasuring Kari and the brunette moaned and sighed with pleasure as Davis took her from behind, inserting his member back into her waiting folds.

"Oh, Davis... Oh... Master... it's so good...!" Kari moaned erotically, feeling herself get hot from calling her lover 'Master', but loving the pleasure she was receiving even more.

"You're amazing as well... Kari, you feel good...!" Davis groaned in reply as he continued to take the brunette, smirking as he saw Rika, who still had a blissful smile on her face, move her head up as she started to lick and suck around Kari's breasts, adding to the brunette's pleasure.

"Master... Master... I'm... I'm so close...!" Kari then moaned out a few minutes later, feeling her climax approaching thanks to the combined pleasures of her lover and from Rika.

And after several minutes, Kari was unable to hold back her pleasure, crying out Davis' name as she finally had her orgasm and came, releasing her sexual fluids and leaving the brunette with a blissful smile on her face, collapsing her head into Rika's breasts as she sighed contently.

Smirking at the sight, Davis removed his cock from Kari's folds, causing the brunette to use her right arm to help herself up, as she and Rika smiled longingly at Davis, where the Motomiya smiled back at the pair.

"Ready for round two, my pets?" Davis asked with a smirk, one the two girls shared as they replied in unison with great excitement in their voices. "Yes, Master."

Davis kept the girls entranced for most of the night, enjoying them in various erotic positions, including taking Kari's ass, which he found felt amazing and just as tight as Rika's, while having Rika give him another blowjob as Kari had borrowed a strap-on that Jun kept in her room to pleasure the Nonaka, where Davis enjoyed the pleasure he shared with the girls, and looked forward to adding things to spice up their love making.

And he knew just who could help with that.


	5. Chapter 5

With all that had been happening in the Digital World and the Real World, it had been an odd few months, where Sora Takenouchi, the Digidestined of Love, found herself reflecting on the past.

'I still can't believe Kari is with Davis.' Sora thought, sighing with a little solemness as she went on. 'While I am happy for them, why can't I stop thinking of Davis? I know he's just a friend, but I can't get him out of my head.'

With Sora's current thoughts, the orange haired beauty decided to try and relax by her complex's pool, where she lay on a lounge chair, allowing herself to give her some time alone as she wore a shimmering red bikini that Rika's mother had given her during a party a few years back, trying to convince the Digidestined to join her in modeling, something Sora was a little interested in, but wanted to be more on the designing end as opposed to modelling what others had created.

The top of the bikini clung nicely to her large D-cup sized breasts, which were slightly bigger than Kari or Rika's, while the bottoms showed off her tight ass.

Overall, the outfit highlighted her wonderful tanned skin and well tone and fit body, which she was proud of gaining after years of athletics in soccer, tennis, and a bit of swimming.

She had only worn the outfit once, nearly a year ago during a beach party the group had gone to as to celebrate their annual party as a team, and the orange haired girl remembered smiling as she felt the guys all checking her out in the outfit, making her feel very sexy.

But the one that caught her eyes the most was Davis, feeling very happy that she had caught his attention, making sure that she would 'accidently' give him a good view the entire evening, even though she was too afraid to make a move herself.

Shaking her head, Sora mentally berated herself.

'What am I doing, thinking about Davis like that? He is with Kari now. I have to learn to deal with that. For goodness sake, I'm the Digidestined of Love, I should be happy that Davis and Kari fell for each other. I know my feelings are wrong, but I cannot help it. I do like Davis, but I don't want to hurt him or Kari.' Sora thought, feeling confliction in her thoughts and hating a part of herself for her emotions, finding part of her wishing she could erase her feelings, while a deeper part of her longed to have Davis as her own, to feel his muscular arms around her, her hands on his chest as she gave into her desires for him.

Though she had broken up with Matt over a year ago, the two seeing each other as mere friends more than lovers, Sora hadn't been on a single date, despite all the offers she received and found herself surprised that it wasn't Tai who occupied her thoughts and fantasies, but his successor, finding him to be a wonderful man despite his flaws, seeing him as a caring and brave leader who would always try and see the good in others and do what he believed would protect those he cared about, even if it meant putting himself in harm's way, which Yolei regarded as reckless, but Sora perceived as selfless.

Plus, as she had gotten to see over the years, the maroon haired boy had become quite handsome, a thought that made Sora moan and close her eyes as she thought about the last time she had seen Davis shirtless, remembering his muscles and how a great part of her ached to touch them.

But as much as Sora was enjoying her fantasy, she was then broken from her thoughts when she noticed she was not alone, where the Digidestined of Love opened her eyes, looked over and saw Gatomon standing beside her.

"Hey there, Gatomon." Sora greeted in a friendly voice, but got no reply from the cat Digimon, not noticing that her eyes were glazed over as she stood before her.

"What are you doing here?" Sora then asked, before realizing Gatomon was a partner short and followed up as she questioned. "And where's Kari?"

Gatomon still did not answer, confusing and worrying Sora slightly, before she noticed Gatomon's eyes start to glow pink.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism..." The Digimon of Light announced in a vacant voice, casting her spell and catching Sora off guard as her eyes shimmered with a pink light that she then cast upon Sora, causing Sora to give off a small moan as she felt herself suddenly grow light headed, falling into a deep trance as she relaxed into her lounge chair even more, a distant expression appearing on her face as she stared into Gatomon's entranced eyes.

"Sora, you will obey Davis... you must do as he tells you..." Gatomon said, which made Sora nod in reply, unable to resist the feline Digimon's hypnotic power over her.

"I will obey Davis... I must do as he tells me..." The orange haired beauty replied back in a mindless tone.

"You are his slave... you must obey him..." Gatomon added, following the commands set in her head.

"I am his slave... I must obey..." Sora replied, a vacant smile spreading across her face.

"Then go to his apartment... Davis is waiting for you..." The Digimon of Light told Sora, which caused the Digidestined to give off a faint nod, before she rose from her seat and began to head off, making her way back up to her apartment to grab her Digivice and made a quick journey to the Motomiya's apartment.

Gatomon, meanwhile blinked a few times as her eyes returned to normal, looking around a bit as she thought to herself. 'What was I doing again?'

'Oh right, I was on my way to my date with Veemon!' Gatomon then thought happily as she left the pool area and began to use her great agility to climb up a drainpipe, before jumping from rooftop to rooftop, knowing for certain that Veemon had prepared another special night for her, while completely oblivious as to what she had just done.

-Meanwhile-

As he waited for Sora's arrival, Davis lay on his bed, looking at his phone to see some recent messages, unable to hold back a smirk at seeing that both Kari and Rika had followed his commands perfectly, with the pair having taken a few photos of themselves, posing for him and dressing in enticing outfits for him.

The first one from Kari had the brunette in a pink negligee, sitting on her hands and knees as she caressed her breasts and smiled seductively for the camera, while a second photo had her in a black bra and matching panties, along with silk stockings as she lay on her side, caressing her body with her left hand as she gave off a naughty grin.

The last photo Kari had sent was of her, dressed in a white bikini, as she lay on her back, one hand on her breast and the other behind her head as she winked flirtatiously at the camera.

"Man, she is gorgeous." Davis said a loud, loving how provocative his girlfriend could be.

Davis then opened Rika's messages, before his eyes widened and he yelled out. "Holy...!"

The first photo of the redhead was of Rika on all fours, her hair down, wearing a yellow bra and a matching pair of panties, alongside a matching pair of pretend fox ears on her head and a yellow and white tail coming out of the back of her panties, while posing as she had her right hand risen, looking as though she seemed to be licking it seductively, while a caption underneath read, 'Master's sexy pet, yip!'.

"I can't believe she actually has that outfit!" Davis said aloud, remembering Rika mentioning in their first time together that she dreamt of being in a skimpy fox outfit for him, but part of Davis never expected Rika to follow through with it.

But remaining focused, Davis then slid his hand on the screen and moved onto the next photo, his eyes widening again as he saw Rika lying on her back, her hair still down, dressed in a matching bra and panties that reminded him of his jacket from the Digital World when he was younger, blue with a flame design on them, while what looked like a copy of his goggles rested around her neck, smiling flirtatiously as she had written underneath, 'My body is so hot for you, Master.'.

Liking the first two pictures Rika had sent him, Davis was eager to see the final image, finding Rika did not disappoint, for Rika was kneeling on her bed, with her hands resting behind her head, while what looked like red ribbons were tied around her body, just covering her pussy and tied around her breasts, making sure not to add too much as to show off as much of her body as possible, smiling flirtatiously as the caption read, 'Would you like to open your present now, Master?'.

From the pictures, Davis smiled, not only pleased with how sexy Kari and Rika tried to be for him, but from the images it had put him in the mood, knowing he could satisfy his desires the as soon as Sora arrived, finding that he didn't have to wait too long, for the computer on his desk flashed with a bright light, dying down to reveal the entranced Digidestined of Love.

"Well hello there, Sora..." Davis started to say as he turned to look at her, before his eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he saw Sora standing in her red bikini.

"Greetings, Master... I have come as you commanded..." Sora said, remaining vacant in her voice, before she knelt on one knee and asked. "How may I serve you, Master...?"

At seeing Sora in her outfit, Davis blushed deeply as he thought. 'Where did Gatomon find her, the beach?'

The last time he saw her in that outfit was one of the best days of his life, at least at the sights he took in.

The bikini still fit her perfectly, leaving her as sexy as Davis remembered.

And although Sora was dating Matt at the time, Davis couldn't help but check Sora out, even to the point he would eye her whenever she went to bend down to pick up a volleyball or a towel.

Looking down at his phone, Davis smirked as he looked back at his new slave and instructed. "Stand and pose for me, let me see that sexy body of yours'."

"Yes, Master... I will obey..." Sora replied in an obedient tone, moving up and standing in place, before she set her hands under her breasts, cupping them as she smiled vacantly at Davis.

Davis then used his phone to take a few photos of Sora, admiring her body as he took the photos, from her large breasts, to her tight ass and smooth legs.

"Alright, one more pose." Davis then said as he walked back in front of Sora, who nodded her head in reply.

"Yes, Master..." Sora replied as she placed her right hand behind her head, while setting her left ahead of her, posing her fingers in a V for victory pose, which Davis made sure to capture, finding the pose cute and sexy.

When he was done taking the pictures, Davis put his phone down and stood up, walking around Sora as he admired her sexy figure, while Sora remained in her pose, staring ahead blankly, her hands in the same positions they were for the photo as she waited for Davis to tell her what to do next.

Stopping just behind the orange haired beauty, Davis reached around with his hands, setting Sora's down, before Davis gently grabbed and massaged the Digidestined of Love's breasts through her bikini top, where she continued to stare blankly ahead with a blank smile, not responding to her Master's touch verbally, but feeling her nipples start to harden, Davis could tell Sora was liking it.

"Tell me, Sora, when you wore this bikini at our party last year, did you notice me checking you out? And how did it make you feel if you did?" Davis asked with a smirk, curious about her answer as he knew she had a crush on him.

"I did notice you, Master... It made me feel attractive... sexy... It made me want you..." Sora replied, her cheeks flushing a little, but she remained calm and in Davis' control.

"I wanted... to get you alone, and seduce you... I've dreamt about it... for so long now... Just thinking about it makes me so hot for you, Master..." Sora then added, much to Davis' surprise.

"Her too!? Does every girl I meet have a sex dream about me?" Davis questioned, wondering which of the other girls had fantasized about him, as well as what other sexual imagery Sora had imagined, which then got Davis a little more curious.

Wondering what other fantasies came to Sora, Davis slid his right hand down Sora's body, feeling her smooth skin, her tone stomach, before sliding his hand down the front of Sora's panties, rubbing around her folds as he asked. "And what other fantasies have you thought of?"

From the question, Sora let out several laboured moans at Davis' fingers, but managed to speak.

"We are in a dark lit room, where I am handcuffed to the bed... I am nearly naked, save a skimpy latex outfit that shows off my breasts and pussy, before you step inside... You are wearing a pair of black boxers as you look at me with desire... You join me on the bed, but only to tease me, to make me beg for you... And it is only after I have submitted enough that you move on top of me and we begin to make love... All I can do is moan as I feel your cock moving in and out of me..." Sora told the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, letting out her more kinky fantasy, which amazed Davis further.

And in the mood, Davis then turned Sora around as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss, which she mindlessly returned.

"I'm going to enjoy that hot, sexy body of yours', my pet, and you'll love every minute of it. Get out ot that bikini and lie on my bed." Davis instructed as he broke the kiss, smirking as his new slave mindlessly nodded back to him.

"Yes, Master... I will obey..." Sora replied, doing as Davis commanded as she slipped off her bikini top, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her bare breasts, before she wasted no time and allowed her panties to slide down her legs, showing Davis her shaven pussy, which had gotten quite wet from Davis' fingering earlier.

With Sora now naked, the entranced woman moved over to Davis' bed, resting her back on the mattress, staring blankly at the ceiling, while Davis looked at Sora and felt his member get a little harder at her position.

Relieving himself of his clothing, Davis then climbed onto the bed, where he crawled up to and on top of Sora, looking at her lustfully as he stared into her distant eyes, before moving his head down and began to kiss around her neck and collarbone, getting no response from Sora, but Davis knew she liked it.

"Moan for me, tell me how good I make you feel." Davis commanded, resuming as he kissed down her neck and along the top of her breasts.

"Yes, Master... Oh, yes...!" Sora replied, her voice filling with pleasure as she moaned erotically. "Master, you are really good at this... You are making me so hot for you..."

Smirking at hearing his orange haired slave now moaning for him, feeling himself getting turned on at Sora's moaning, Davis decided to increase Sora's pleasure as he took her left breast in his mouth, licking and sucking on it, causing Sora to moan loudly, especially when he bit down lightly on her nipple.

"Oh, Master...!" Sora moaned out, arching her back as Davis continued to lick her breast, before moving onto her right, giving it the same amount of attention as the other, continuing to satisfy the Digidestined of Love, continuing to make her moan at the actions of her Master.

Keeping up in his actions, Davis then kissed down Sora's stomach, causing Sora to moan and sigh in pleasure, before the maroon haired Digidestined then placed his hands on her thighs and positioned his cock near her tight folds.

"Are you ready for it, my sexy slave?" Davis asked with a smirk, ready to fulfill a fantasy he had for years now, as the hypnotized Digidestined of Love moaned and nodded her head, a look of desire in her glazed over eyes.

"Yes, Master..." Sora moaned in reply, acting on her desires as she spread her legs out further and added. "Please take me..."

Giving Sora a nod in reply, Davis then moved his hips forward, groaning as he pushed his member into Sora's pussy, the actions of which made Sora moan loudly.

"Oh, Master...! So good... so big... bigger than Matt's... It's so good...!" Sora moaned out as Davis pushed hs full length into her, groaning at how tight the orange haired girl felt, while a part of his ego felt pride at hearing this smoking hot beauty say that he was better than her previous boyfriend, encouraging him to continue to satisfy his new pet as he continued to keep up the pace of his thrusts, but moved his head down and started to lick along Sora's breasts.

"Master... oh, Master... ah...! Yes... yes...!" Sora moaned out in delight as her arms moved around Davis' back, helping to push him closer as he continued to fuck her and lick her breasts, giving her more and more pleasure.

As time passed by, with Davis continuing in his actions, making Sora's moans fill his bedroom, Davis groaned louder as he felt his climax approaching.

But looking at Sora, seeing her flushed face and hearing her increased moans and panting, he could tell that she was also close to her orgasm.

"Sora... cum... cum with me...!" Davis groaned out, moving his right hand up and giving her breast a squeeze, causing Sora to cry out in pleasure, just before the Digidestined of Love had her climax, crying out loudly as she came, releasing her sexual fluids all over her Master's cock.

Feeling her folds clamp tightly around his cock also sent Davis over the edge, groaning as he filled Sora's pussy with his seed, while Sora moaned and sighed at the feeling, where the Digidestined of Love then rested her head against the bed as she panted with a blissful smile on her face.

Looking down at his new slave, loving as the sweat glistened against her tanned skin, Davis felt himself get hard again, pulling his cock out of Sora as he then said. "Now, get on all fours, let me see that tight little ass of yours'."

"Yes, Master..." Sora replied as she moved into position, resting herself on all fours and stared ahead of her, a tiny part of her mind just waiting for his cock.

Moving his hands onto his pet's ass cheeks, Davis gave the soft orbs a squeeze, causing Sora to moan and sigh, before he spread them, slowly inserting his cock into her tight passage, groaning from the sensation while Sora moaned and sighed happily.

"Oh, Master..." Sora purred, losing herself to the continued pleasure Davis was giving her. "You are so deep... it... it feels wonderful...!"

"You feel amazing, Sora... I need to have you, Kari, and Rika compete to see who can please me better..." Davis groaned out, imagining his three slaves trying to outdo one another in pleasuring him, before the image just turned to the three fucking one another for his amusement, then pleasing him together.

While keeping a grin on his face at his erotic ideas, so overwhelmed by the sensations she was feeling, Sora let her arms rest, planting her face into the bed as she moaned and sighed happily, loving the feeling of her Master's cock in her tight passage, submitting more and more to him, wanting nothing more than to enjoy his pleasure, to pleasure him and for him to cum inside of her tight ass.

"Yours'... I'm yours', Master... Please do with me as you wish...!" Sora moaned as Davis continued to thrust his cock in and out of her, causing Davis to smirk as he gave her ass cheeks another squeeze, earning another loud moan from his orange haired pet, loving how Sora also submitted to him.

After another thirty minutes, Davis began to quicken his pace, groaning as he slammed his cock deep into Sora's passage, feeling his release approaching, while Sora moaned and panted loudly, feeling her body heat up as her second climax approached as well.

"Master, I can't hold it... I'm so close...!" Sora moaned in warning, which caused Davis to lean closer to Sora, keeping his cock buried in her passage as he told her. "Then cum... Cum for me and tell me who makes you so hot and horny..."

"You...! You do, Master... Oh, Davis...!" Sora cried out as she came, arching her back as her sexual fluids leaked down her legs and onto the bed, causing Davis to let out a groan as he came inside his pet's tight ass, causing Sora to sigh happily as she slumped further onto the bed, too tired and content to pull herself up.

With their climaxes over, Davis removed his member from Sora's ass, making her moan as she felt the cock leave her passage, while Davis looked to see he was still hard, still wanting more from his latest slave, where the Motomiya then faced Sora, sitting beside her as he commanded. "As great as that was, I think it's your turn to please me. Clean my cock, slave. Let me feel those lips around it."

"Yes, Master..." Sora replied, sounding a little excited, before she sat herself up, moved in between Davis' legs and lowered her head, taking his member in her mouth and started to run her tongue along his length, enjoying the groans her Master was producing, as well as knowing she was satisfying him with her actions.

'Well, here is one thing she has Kari and Rika beat on...' Davis thought to himself as Sora expertly sucked on his cock, showing that she had much more experience in this than either of his other two slaves, even though he loved how they pleased him nonetheless.

With Davis remaining in place, continuing to enjoy Sora's pleasure upon his cock, Davis' groans increased as Sora added to the pleasure, sliding her right hand down to his balls and massaging them, causing the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to groan louder and grasp the back of Sora's head, keeping her in place as she continued to mindlessly suck him off.

But as much as Davis loved how Sora's mouth felt around his cock, he had other plans for her tonight, causing him to gently remove her from his member, where the orange haired Digidestined looked up at her Master with distant eyes and a vacant smile, awaiting her next command.

"That was very good, Sora. But I still have more planned for us. Now, come join me in the shower." Davis commanded as he allowed Sora to stand up as she mindlessly replied. "Yes, Master... I hear and obey..."

Not even a moment later, Sora's hands were against the wall of the shower, the entranced beauty moaning loudly as her Master's hands were on her hips and his cock sliding in and out of her pussy once again, while the water ran down her sexy form as she moaned and sighed with pleasure.

"Master, you are... so deep... Ah... so good...!" Sora moaned as Davis continued to fill her with pleasure, thrusting his hips back and forth, where the Motomiya groaned at the continued tightness of Sora's pussy.

Davis then reached around with his left hand, grabbing Sora's breast and giving it a light squeeze, causing her to cry out in pure pleasure as she begged. "More... more, Master... so good...!"

Davis continued to take Sora for another thirty minutes, before both Master and slave had their climaxes, Davis groaning loudly as he released his seed in Sora, while Sora cried in ecstasy as she climaxed again, leaving her in another blissful state.

After their orgasms faded, Davis removed his member from Sora's folds, where he looked at the orange haired girl and smiled.

"You were amazing, Sora." Davis commented, turning Sora around to look at her smiling face.

"And as much as I would love to continue having you, there is something else I need to do with/ you. So clean up." The Digidestined of Miracles said, causing Sora to nod and obey as she allowed the water to run over her body and began to run her hands along her chest.

And as sexy as she looked, Davis remained in control, taking a block of soap off a small basket set on the shower's wall and began to clean himself.

When the two were finished, Davis went back into his bedroom, his entranced slave standing at attention behind him, causing him to smirk as he took his phone and dialed the familiar number, looking forward to the rest of the night's plans.

-Sometime later-

Lying on his bed once again was the still naked form of Davis, who smirked at the sight in front of him, where Sora, Kari, and Rika were engaged in an erotic make out session, each believing that they were having another sex dream as they pleasured one another, with Sora sucking on Kari's left breast and fingering her pussy, while Rika sensually licked away at Sora's folds.

"Kari, Rika, you both are so beautiful, so sexy." Sora said after taking her mouth off of Kari's breast, before smirking as she added. "Now let me show you how amazing I think your bodies really are."

From his position, Davis smirked as he watched Sora moved her free hand around Rika's back and squeezed her ass cheek, causing the redhead to moan as she continued to lick Sora out, while the orange haired Digidestined returned her attention to Kari's breasts, running her tongue along her nipples, leaving both moaning loudly at the sensations Sora was building up within them.

'Seems like Sora likes to be the dominant one here, we'll have to change that later. I also need to make her not feel bad that Kari is with me now, and give her a trigger as well.' Davis began to think.

'Let's see... Sleepy Birdy, that sounds good.' Davis then thought, liking the idea, before he returned his attention on Kari, Rika and Sora and watched as the trio continue to pleasure one another, before he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers.

Instantly, Kari, Sora, and Rika turned and smiled seductively at him, breaking from their positions as they crawled to him, before running their tongues along his length, ready to serve and pleasure their Master to his heart's desire.

The night of pleasure went on for hours as Davis enjoyed his pets, as well as how they satisfy him, before eventually sending Sora and Rika home, with the orange haired girl now obeying her new mental commands, while Kari snuggled against him in bed, believing that they had just shared another night together of passionate lovemaking

Davis smiled to himself as he let sleep take him, dreaming about the girls he had as his slaves, and the ones he desired to take next, already dreaming up some erotic plans for his potential lovers.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Digital World, Davis stood in a small clearing in the woods with a smirk on his face, the entranced form of Gatomon next to him, as he looked at the two hypnotized Digimon she had brought to him, Biyomon and Renamon.

"Biyomon, Renamon, I have brought you both here because I need to talk with you." Davis said, sounding serious, where he then informed and ordered. "As you both are aware, I am dating Kari, but you have noticed Sora and Rika acting differently, but that is going to stop. You will not see their behaviors as usual, you will just be happy and support your partners, just as they would support you if you were happy."

"We will not see their behaviour as unusual... We will support our partners..." Biyomon and Renamon replied simultaneously, lacking emotion in their voices, but allowed Davis' words to influence them.

"Very good." Davis said with a smile, glad to know he could trust Biyomon and Renamon from not spoiling his fun with Sora or Rika, where he was about to awaken the pair from their trances, before his selfless side kicked in and an idea came to him.

"Alright girls, you will head back home, only when you do, you will reveal any romantic feelings you have for the Digimon you care about." Davis ordered, deciding to spread a little love himself.

"Biyomon, I know you like Agumon, it was kind of obvious from the way you act around him, so when you get back to him, you will kiss Agumon and tell him what is on your mind at that moment and what is in your heart." He told the Digimon of Love, before facing the foxy Digimon and instructed. "And Renamon, I know Guilmon isn't the smartest Digimon around, but from what the Tamers have told me, he has matured and has risked his life to keep you and Rika protected, so give Guilmon a chance to be your boyfriend. You might be different Digimon all together, but I think you two would make a great couple."

"Yes, Davis..." Biyomon and Renamon replied, where Biyomon then said. "I will kiss Agumon and tell him what's in my heart..."

"And I will give Guilmon a chance to be my boyfriend... we might be different, but we could be a great couple..." Renamon added, gaining a faint blush on her face at the mention of Guilmon, which Davis noticed, making him smirk.

"Now both of you will return to where Gatomon found you and wake up, remembering nothing about seeing her or being hypnotized, but you will follow your commands." Davis then said to the Digimon pair, before he looked at Gatomon and added. "And Gatomon, you will find Veemon, waken from your trance before approaching him, and spend more time with him."

"Yes, Davis... we hear and obey..." The three Digimon replied in unison, before heading out in different direction, leaving Davis alone as he sighed happily, now knowing that Sora and Rika's Digimon would not get in the way or cause any trouble for him as their partners served him.

Davis then turned and began to walk back in the direction of the Digi-Port so that he could head home, part of him giddy with excitement, as it was almost the maroon haired boy's birthday, and Kari had invited her boyfriend over to her place tonight, which she had all to herself again, for a 'special night.'

However, as much as Davis was looking forward to spending more time with Kari, the Digidestined of Miracles was broken from his thoughts as he felt something press around the front of his leg, causing him to look down in some confusion to see a lined up rope, just before multiple lines of rope shot from the sides of the Motomiya, wrapping around his arms, legs and body, binding and restraining him as he fell to the ground.

"What the heck..!?" Davis yelled out as he tried to squirm out of the ropes, wondering who had set the trap up, before getting his answer as a female figure stepped from their hiding spot and stared Davis down.

"Drats! Why are you here? You ruined my trap!" Yelled a familiar voice as Davis looked up, groaning internally as he saw the familiar sight of Airu Suzaki, the blonde haired Digimon Hunter that hung out with the Fusion Fighters.

"Still hunting Digimon?" Davis asked, before saying. "You know you could try a softer approach and just try to be friendlier toward Digimon you like."

"Nah. I like my way better." Airu replied as she continued to look down at Davis and the state she had left him in.

Davis rolled his eyes at the blonde's answer, before taking a very quick moment to eye her appearance from his angle.

While Airu's continued desire to collect the Digimon she deemed the cutest was still seemingly obsessive, Davis took more notice of Airu's appearance, seeing her cast in the casual pink top and pink skirt she tended to wear, allowing him to see her large C, almost D-cup sized breasts pressing against her top, as well as a nice view of the light pink panties she wore under her skirt, which pressed nicely against her shapely ass.

But focusing on his current predicament, Davis struggled against the ropes one more time, before looking up at Airu and asking. "Well, since I'm clearly not a Digimon, would you mind untying me please?"

"No problem." Airu replied, leaning down, where she gained a devious grin and told Davis. "So long as you agree to dump Kari, come with me and be my subordinate forever, I do like cute things after all."

Davis' eyes widened at hearing Airu's response, first that she had the gall to ask him to dump Kari, and second that she seemed to have taken an interest in him, which he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing from what Yuu had told him about Airu and her behaviour.

Trying to think of a way out of this, Davis was struck with an idea, remembering what he had read from the book on hypnosis, before he pretended that something was in his eye, twitching it as he said. "I think there's something in my eye, and since my arms are tied up like this I can't get to it. Could you help me out at least? Then I'll answer you."

"Alright. But don't try anything funny." Airu replied as she knelt down, meeting Davis so she was eye level with maroon haired Digidestined, before she found herself looking into his deep brown eyes.

"That's it, Airu, just look into my eyes, feel yourself relaxng more and more, focusing only on my voice as you lose yourself in my gaze." Davis said as he started to bring the blonde into a deep trance, smirking internally as Airu seemed to be obeying, her eyes remaining locked with his.

"Lose myself... in your gaze..." Airu said back in a distant voice, her mind becoming a blank haze as she continued to listen to Davis, feeling herself relax more and more, while unconsciously nodding her head to his words.

"Keep listening to me, keep listening to my voice. You feel relaxed at hearing my voice. Let my voice replace your thoughts. You don't want to do anything but listen to me and do exactly as I say. You want to be a good girl and obey me." Davis continued on, smirking as Airu fell under his control as she nodded her head in reply.

"I feel relaxed listening to your voice... Your voice replaces my thoughts... I want to be a good girl... I want to obey..." Airu replied back as her eyes glazed over and a vacant smile spread across her face, her mind giving in as she fell into a deep trance, waiting for the Motomiya to fill her empty mind with commands.

Smirking at seeing the blonde under his command, Davis decided to issue his first command.

"Airu, untie me." He said, causing the blonde to give off a faint nod.

"Yes Davis, I will obey..." Airu replied, obeying the command as she moved her hands down Davis' body and began to undo the various knots keeping the ropes that bound him, freeing Davis from her hold, while keeping her within his.

Davis then got up as Airu sat back on her knees, staring blankly forward, where she waited her next orders, before Davis looked down at the blonde and spoke up.

"Alright, I got some time before my plans later. For now, you will come back to my place and properly 'apologize' to me for tying me up and demanding I leave Kari." He instructed, causing Airu to give another small nod.

"Yes, Davis... I will obey..." Airu replied as the blonde stood up and mindlessly followed Davis to the Digi-Port, with Davis smirking as he knew just what to have the possessive blonde do for him.

Bringing up his D-3, about to head back, Davis smirked as he turned his head to face Airu.

"And one more thing. For the time being, you are to call me Master, is that clear?" Davis asked.

"Yes... I will call you Master..." Airu replied, which continued to make Davis grin, looking forward to his plans with the brainwashed blonde.

-Meanwhile-

With Kari, the brunette had been wandering around the mall, looking for the perfect gift to get for her boyfriend, wanting to get something wonderful as her way to not only say that she was grateful to have him in her life, but to also thank him for everything he had done for her.

But so far, Kari had no such luck, which caused her to sigh in defeat and collapse on one of the benches, resting her head against her seat and look up at the ceiling as she thought to herself. 'Wow, this is harder than I expected.'

But as she looked back in front of her, Kari's eyes widened as she saw the familiar form of Rika, dressed in her normal outfit with a brown jacket on, also looking through the windows of different shops, causing an idea to form in the brunette's head as she thought to herself with some slyness. 'Perfect.'

Kari then got up and started to walk over to Rika, who then noticed the brunette heading her way, as both girls found themselves blushing lightly as they eyed each other up and down, the memories of their more erotic dreams involving one another coming to mind.

But breaking from her fantasies, Kari was the first to speak.

"Hey there, Rika." Kari greeted with a friendly smile, before asking with some curiosity. "What are you doing here? And where's Renamon?"

"Renamon had other engagements to attend." Rika replied.

"As for me, I am only here because I wanted to find Davis a gift." The Tamer then said, gaining a small blush on her face as she told Kari. "I know his birthday is coming up and I really wanted to get him something special, something he'll desire."

At Rika's words, Kari grinned as an idea came to her.

"Speaking of desire, I think I just had an idea on what to give him." She began to say, before leaning in, causing the redhead to blush at how close Kari was getting to her, and whispering into Rika's ear, caused the Nonaka to blush even more at what she heard.

"That... that sounds... interesting..." Rika replied back with a stutter, which Kari found lightly cute, causing her to giggle and causing Rika to blush even more.

"Well how about we go back to my place to 'rehearse'?" Kari offered in an enticing voice, purring in Rika's ear and even giving it a light nibble, which made Rika blush again at how bold Kari was being, and in public.

"S... sure..." Rika replied back, feeling her body heat up as she thought about the potentials for Kari's idea, where the brunette then took Rika's hand and led her to one of the nearby clothing shops, deciding to get a change in outfits before showing off their 'gifts' to Davis.

-Back with Davis-

Within his apartment, Davis sighed to himself as he relaxed on his couch with his eyes closed, before he felt a presence over him as his current slave said in a distant voice. "Here is your drink, Master..."

Opening his eyes, Davis couldn't help but smile as he saw Airu standing over him, clad only in her pink bra and panties, showing off her amazing figure and smooth skin, while holding a glass of ice water in her hand, a blank smile adorning her face as she offered her Master his drink.

"Thank you. Now, kneel in front of me, slave." Davis said as he sat up and took the glass from her hand, causing compliance from Airu as she sank to her knees, staring up at Davis with distant, yet obedient eyes.

With Airu kneeling down, Davis withdrew a cube of ice from his drink, smirking as he ran it along Airu's body, namely around the top of her left breast, where he saw that while she didn't respond with words, her body reacted to the sensations as he noticed her nipples hardening behind her bra.

"Seems you like this, huh?" Davis teased, sliding the ice between Airu's cleavage and letting the ice rest there, before focusing back on his new slave and commanded. "Now Airu, be a good girl and massage my shoulders."

"Yes, Master... I will be a good girl... I will obey..." Airu replied, doing as per the commands of her Master as she slowly rose to her feet, walked around the couch and behind Davis, where she set her hands upon the Motomiya's shoulders and began to rub them, causing Davis to sigh at the relieving sensation.

"That's it, Airu. Keep going." Davis said in a relaxed voice, before teasing with a chuckle. "With the way you continue to please me, maybe you should be my subordinate."

"If that is your desire, Master... I will be a good girl and obey..." Airu mindlessly replied back as she continued to massage Davis' shoulders, working out the knots he gained from trying to get out of the blonde's trap, which surprised Davis a little from the blonde taking his joke seriously, but decided to continue and enjoy his pet.

"Alright then, Airu. If you want to be my subordinate, prove it. I want you to massage my feet." Davis instructed with a smirk.

"Yes, Master..." Airu replied as she moved back in front of Davis and sank to her knees, taking his left foot in her hands as she gently ran her fingers around the soles, massaging his foot.

"Don't forget a subordinate shows love in their duties." Davis spoke up, his dominance over Airu's mind getting the better of him as he ordered. "Show that love by kissing my feet as you massage them."

"As you command, Master..." Airu replied obediently, leaning forward and kissing his foot as she massaged it, before taking his right foot and repeating the process, rubbing her hands and lightly kissing Davis' foot.

Continuing to enjoy Airu's actions for a few more minutes, Davis desired more from his blonde haired slave, much more.

"You have done a great job with my feet, my pet, but let's see how you are with my cock." Davis said as he unzipped his pants, slid them and his boxers down his legs, along with his boxers, revealing his erect manhood to the brainwashed blonde, who simply stared vacantly at her Master's member.

"Airu, be a good girl and give me a blowjob." The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship ordered, causing Airu to nod in reply, before she set her left hand around Davis' member.

"Yes, Master... I will obey..." Airu replied, taking Davis' cock in her mouth as she began to move her head back and forth, running her tongue along its length and causing Davis to groan at the sensation.

"Oh, Airu... that's it... that's it, my slave...!" Davis groaned, enjoying the pleasures of his pet, feeling her putting a fair amount of effort in her mindlessness in order to satisfy him, causing the maroon haired Digidestined to then set his right hand on the back of Airu's head, guiding her deeper along his member.

Davis continued to allow Airu to give him a blowjob for the next thirty minutes, caressing her head as she continued to suck him off, before he felt his climax start to approach.

"I'm close, Airu... get ready for it...!" Davis groaned out, causing Airu to nod her head as she quickened her pace, her brainwashed mind eager to please her Master, before she was rewarded as Davis gave off a loud groan and had his climax, releasing his load into Airu's mouth.

"Swallow it..." Davis panted, looking down at his slave. "Swallow it all..."

Airu did as commanded, swallowing her Master's cum, before removing her mouth from his cock with a loud pop as she looked up at him, awaiting her next order.

Smirking as he looked down at the entranced blonde, Davis smiled.

"I think you deserve a reward for being a good girl, remove your bra and panties and lean against the wall." He commanded, watching on and enjoying the show as Airu relieved herself of her bra and panties, revealing her naked form to her Master, before turning around and moved into position as she approached the wall closest to the tv, set her hands on the wall and stuck her ass out, presenting herself for her Master.

Getting up and walking over to his entranced pet, Davis placed his hands on her hips, aligning his cock with her waiting pussy, before he leaned in and whispered into Airu's ear. "You desire me. Serving and obeying me turns you on more than anything else in the world. You have been a good girl, and now you want your Master to reward you."

From Davis' words, Airu moaned as she felt her body getting hot and her pussy wet with her sexual fluids.

"Yes, Master... I desire you... Obeying turns me on..." Airu replied with a lustfulness in her voice, before looking over her shoulder and at Davis with some desire in her glazed over eyes. "Please reward me, Master... I have been a good girl..."

Davis merely smirked at Airu's begging, before he slowly slid his cock into her waiting folds, causing Airu to moan and sigh in pleasure, feeling her Master's cock stretch her pussy and fill her, which caused the blonde to act on the pleasure she felt and moaned loudly.

"Master... Oh, Master, you are so deep... You are making me so hot for you..." Airu let out, happy that her Master was rewarding her for being a good girl as he began to move his cock in and out of her folds, groaning at how tight she felt.

"That's it... Ah... Keep... keep embracing that feeling...!" Davis groaned, thrusting his hips back and forth, continuing to fill Airu's body with pleasure and her mind with commands as he added. "But don't forget... that feeling is because you were a good girl... So long as you obey, you will feel nothing but pleasure..."

"Yes... yes... obeying is pleasure... I obey...!" Airu cried out, before moaning as she felt her Master's hand come up and gently massage her breast, adding to her pleasure.

Remaining in her position, Airu continued to moan in bliss as her Master's cock continued to enter her body, going in deep and removing all but the tip, which filled Airu's body and mind with a continued bliss.

But after another hour, Airu moaned, feeling her body reaching its limit, which Davis picked up on and smirked.

"Cum... cum for me, my pet..." He whispered huskily in Airu's ear, sending her over the edge, unable to hold back as she cried out in ecstacy and came, cumming all over Davis' member, while the rest of her sexual fluids dripped down her thighs.

Smirking at Airu's body as she panted, Davis removed his cock from her, before he ordered. "Clean up, get dress, then stand before me."

"Yes, Master..." Ariu replied as she got off the wall and began to pick up her clothing, while Davis got redressed himself.

Once both were cleaned and redressed, Davis stood in front of Airu and began to give her a set of commands, not only to improve his relationship with the blonde, but to also 'adjust' her mindset a little in order to help a friend out.

"Airu, you will not remember seeing me earlier or trapping me, you will believe the pleasure we shared was nothing more than a fantasy, only it was Yuu that was in my place. I know you claim that you want Yuu as your subordinate, but after sometime and thinking, you will admit to yourself that you have romantic feelings for him, that you are in love with him and want to be his girlfriend. When that happens, you will ask Yuu out, going anywhere he wants and ask if he can walk you home, where you will then invite him inside and into your bedroom, where you will show all your love with a romantic kiss. You want Yuu as your boyfriend, as your lover, and you want to be all his, you want to be his subordinate, to obey his every command and to please him as he sees fit. When I snap my fingers, you will head home and awaken from your trance, forgetting having gone to the Digital World today and everything that happened there today. Understand?" Davis instructed, which caused Airu to give a faint nod.

"I understand... I shared pleasure with Yuu... I have romantic feelings for him... I love Yuu and want to be his girlfriend... I want to be his... be his subordinate and obey..." The Digimon Hunter replied, accepting the commands and allowing them into her head.

With the commands set, Davis snapped his fingers, watching as Airu mindlessly headed to his computer and used her Fusion Loader to teleport her back to the Digital World, before returning home without any knowledge of her day.

Davis, meanwhile, sat back down on the couch with a sigh, glad to be done with Airu, but smirking as he had a few hours to rest before going to Kari's, looking forward to seeing what his girlfriend had in mind for him for his birthday.

-A few hours later-

Davis kept a big smile on his face as he knocked on the door to the Kamiya apartment, which only grew as he saw Kari open the door, wearing a white silk bra, matching panties, and stocking as she smiled back at him with desire.

"Hey there, birthday boy." Kari said with a purr as she wrapped her arms around Davis' neck, pressing her near naked body close to him and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, one he eagerly returned.

Parting from the kiss, Davis continued to embrace Kari as he asked with a sly voice. "So I take it Gatomon is out of the house this time?"

"She is with Veemon as we speak." Kari informed with a smirk, making Davis smile, not only to know he could 'enjoy' Kari without worry of being disturbed, but knew that Veemon was most likely getting an 'early birthday' gift from Gatomon.

"But enough talk about Gatomon, let's talk about something more important to me, you." Kari then said, smiling as she asked. "I have your present, but I want it to be a surprise, so can you please cover your eyes while I lead you to it?"

Intrigued, Davis moved his hands around her waist as he asked. "This isn't my present?"

"It's part of it." Kari replied with a wink, before grabbing Davis' left hand, setting it over his face adding. "Now close your eyes. And no peeking."

Doing as Kari had asked, Davis kept his hand over his eyes, while feeling Kari sensually slide her hand around his right, before feeling her start to walk, escorting him out of the lounge room and to her bedroom, where the Motomiya partly expected Kari to have purchased a sexy costume to wear, or something else to entice him as part of his birthday surprise.

"Ok, now open your eyes." Kari then said with a smirk, looking forward to Davis' reaction.

When he did open his eyes, they widened, for Davis saw something he did not expect to see, upon Kari's bed was Rika Nonaka, with her hair still in it's ponytail, only now she was wearing a sexy blue, silk bra and panty set, a big blush on her face as her amethyst eyes tried to look anywhere but at Davis, a mixture of embarrassment and excitement filling her body.

'Yep, this is starting to be the best birthday ever.' Davis thought to himself, unable to hide his grin.

"Before you showed up, I helped Rika 'unwind' ." Kari said with a grin, remembering how she made Rika pose in several outfits, even checking her out naked, before deciding on her current attire and teasing her a little with some light finger stimulation, smirking to herself as she remembered the usually stubborn Tamer moaning at her touch.

"H... Hello Davis..." Rika said to him, still unable to look him in the eyes, unsure how the man of her dreams and fantasies thought about her.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Rika." Davis replied honestly, having not entranced the girls for the evening, wondering if this was part of the mental conditioning he had done to the girls.

"Rika was easy to convince." Kari said as she pressed herself against her boyfriend's back, kissing his neck, before she added with a smirk. "After all, she's had a huge crush on you for some time now."

"Really?" Davis asked, pretending the information to be new to him, while Rika blushed bright red, already feeling like this was a bad idea and that Davis would not want her around anymore.

But seeing Rika's discomfort, Kari smiled and spoke up.

"It's ok, Rika. Davis is enough man for both of us." the brunette said with a smirk and a playful wink, causing Rika's face to get even redder at the hidden meaning as she felt her body heated up.

Seeing Rika's discomfort as well, Davis smiled before he moved and sat on the bed next to Rika, continuing to smile as he looked the redhead in the eyes, set his hand on her shoulder, which caused Rika to blush at the contact, before looking at Davis and seeing the smile on his face.

"Rika, I think you are a beautiful young woman. You are smart, brave and very sexy. Who knows, if you had asked me out before Kari, maybe she'd be in your position right now? But I meant what I said. I can see you care deeply about me and I care deeply about you." Davis said honestly, causing Rika to blush once more, this time not out of embarrassment, but from hearing words she had only dream of from the man she fantasizes about.

"Davis... I... I..." Rika tried to say, but instead let her emotions take over, moving forward and pressing her lips against his, moaning as she felt Davis return the kiss, as well as feeling his hand moving down her shoulder and resting on the side of her waist, pulling her close to his body and into his lap, where she felt his muscles through his shirt against her chest.

Meanwhile, instead of feeling jealous of her boyfriend making out with another girl, Kari felt aroused by the sight, her dreams of having a threesome with her lover and the redhead coming back to the front of her mind as she moaned lightly, looking forward to seeing how their time would progresses.

After a few minutes of making out, Davis broke the kiss with Rika, smirking at the dazed expression on her face, before he looked at her ponytail and said. "You know, while I like the ponytail, I've always liked it better when your hair is down."

"Really...?" Rika asked in a slightly pleasure drunk voice, still feeling a wash of bliss from the kiss she just had, as well as Davis' hand caressing her side, before the redhead quickly reached up and pulled her hair band off, allowing her hair to flow down her upper back, feeling almost compelled to cast her hair down if it made Davis happy, feeling herself get turned on at the idea of being Davis' slave, as she dreamt of every night.

"Come on, Rika." Kari said as she cut in, taking Rika's hand and pulling her out from Davis' lap, where she then said with a seductive voice. "Let's put on a show for the birthday boy."

Kari then started to sway her hips to music she began to create in her head, a sensual song that allowed her to loosen up, causing Rika to blush as she eyed the brunette's body as she danced, before she smirked and joined in, dancing alongside the Digidestined of Light, copying Kari's movements perfectly, while Davis sat back and watched with a smile.

"You two are really getting into this." Davis commented, continuing to watch the pair and their erotic dance, feeling his member harden, especially as Kari pulled Rika into a sudden kiss and began to make out with the redhead, who blushed deeply at the sudden action, before relaxing and returning the kiss.

Rika then broke the kiss as she felt Kari's hands move up her back and unclip the back of her bra, causing the garment to slip down her body and onto the floor, which caused Rika to blush and cover her chest.

"Now Rika, there's nothing to be ashamed of." Kari the said with a smirk as she reached behind her own back, unclipped her bra, and let it fall to the ground around her body, where the Digidestined of Light happily showed off her bare breasts to Rika and Davis.

"So relax, and enjoy the evening." Kari then said as she moved closer to Rika, placing her hands on the redhead's arms, which she then lowered, revealing both of their breasts to the maroon haired boy.

"Rika, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You have a beautiful body." Davis said, which flattered Rika, warming her heart and made her feel that more comfortable to actually be naked before the one she longed for.

"And if it makes you feel more comfortable, we can always take Davis' clothes off?" Kari offered, partly joking, but from the way Rika was eyeing Davis, it seemed more like a suggestion.

Seeing the way Rika was looking at Davis, Kari smirked and took her hand, guiding the redhead back to the bed as they sat on the sides of Davis, who smiled back at both of them, raising his arms to allow them better access for what they were about to do.

Starting off, Kari took hold of Davis' shirt, pulled the garment up and over his head, where she then tossed it aside with the rest of their clothing, causing Rika to blush at seeing Davis' muscular chest.

"Like what you see?" Kari asked, which made Rika nod.

"Then why don't you have a turn?" The Digidestined of Light offered, giving a little space, while Davis looked at Rika with a enticing smile, the look on his face Rika found irresistible and caused her to act as she unzipped Davis' pants, placed her hands on the sides and pulled them down, blushing as she stripped Davis and left in in just a pair of black boxers, where she noticed the bulge forming within them.

And with Davis in just his boxers, Kari smiled and licked her lips, set a hand on the last piece of clothing, taking Rika's hand and making her also take hold before pulling the boxers down, leaving Davis naked and showing off his erect member to both girls, filling Kari with lust and making Rika blush.

Noticing Rika's blush, Kari smiled.

"Isn't he big?" The brunette then asked, taking hold of Davis' member and began to pump it a little, continuing to turn Rika on at the sight, which made the pair smirk at the Tamer, before Kari acted on a combination of enticing Rika and her own desires as she moved her head down and took Davis' cock in her mouth, starting to give Davis a blowjob, the sight of which made Rika blush at seeing Kari orally stimulating the Motomiya.

"Kari... that... that feels really good..." Davis groaned out, before he looked over at Rika and smirked as he added. "But don't... don't think I've forgotten about you, beautiful..."

While Kari remained sucking Davis off, feeling her tongue run along his length, Davis focused upon Rika, where he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling the red haired Tamer closer to him, causing her to let out an uncharacteristic squeak, about to say something as her face burned red from her blush, before she was silenced as Davis' lips pressed against hers' in a sudden, but deep kiss which caused the redhead to moan lightly, allowing Davis' tongue entrance as he deepened the kiss.

Parting from the kiss, Davis looked at Rika and smiled at her flushed expression, cupping her cheek as he told her. "Just relax Rika. While Kari makes me feel good, I'm going to do the same for you."

Rika was to dazed from the kiss to understand what Davis meant, before she closed her eyes and moaned as she felt his hand reach up and caress her body, his right hand moving around her stomach, while his left reached up and caressed just over her breasts, where Rika unconsciously arched her back to allow Davis more access.

"How does that feel...?" Davis asked with a groan as he continued to rub Rika's chest, while Kari continued to enthusiastically suck Davis' member, keeping up the pleasure of her love.

"Good... so good...!" Rika moaned, especially as Davis' left hand moved down, massaging her breasts gently and adding to her pleasure, before gasping as she felt his right hand slid down her soaked panties and begin to trace along the edge of her wet folds.

'If this is a dream, don't ever wake me up!' Rika thought in her head, her body surging with pleasure as Davis seemed to hit all the right spots, causing her to melt in his hands as he played with her body.

Hearing Rika's moans, Kari took her mouth off of Davis' cock, replacing it with her hand, stroking Davis' manhood as she eyed Rika and smirked.

"How is he?" She asked, smiling as she could see a little of herself within Rika the first time she and Davis made love, where the brunette continued to smile as Rika gave her reply.

"Good... no, better than that... Davis is amazing...!" Rika called erotically, continuing to make Kari smile, both at seeing and hearing Rika's pleasure, as well as how Rika was opening up and allowing Davis to touch her.

"Davis... Davis... oh, Master...!" Rika then moaned out, too lost in her pleasure to understand what she just said, causing Davis to smirk, while Kari raised her eyebrow, intrigued by what she just heard.

"Master?" Davis asked with a sly smirk, stopping his actions on Rika's body for a moment as Rika looked at him with hazy eyes, looking at him with some confusion for a moment, before they widened as she realized what she just said, blushing deeply at having let slip her deepest fantasy about the maroon haired boy.

"Don't... don't tell anyone I said that...!" Rika stuttered, trying to sound tough but failing miserably as Davis hands went back to work, causing Rika to moan and get lost in the pleasure once again, while Kari giggled and said. "Whatever you say, slave girl Rika."

If she had coherent thought at the moment, Rika would have glared at the brunette, but she was too lost in the feeling of Davis' hands to do anything but enjoy the pleasure of the maroon haired Digidestined, arching her body as she desperately tried to get his fingers to slip into her pussy.

Trailing his fingers, Davis slowly slid his fingers into Rika's pussy, which excited her, only for Davis' hand to suddenly move away, confusion and desperation filling Rika at the loss of pleasure, before looking to see Kari, lowering the Motomiya onto his back and positioning herself on top of him.

"Sorry Rika, but I get to go first with Davis." Kari said as she discarded her panties and aligned her dripping wet pussy up with the tip of Davis' member.

"But don't worry, after I am done, you can have your Master." Kari added, teasing Rika a little, which made Rika's face flush at Kari's words.

But returning her attention back to her boyfriend, Kari then look down at Davis and winked flirtatiously, before slowly lowering herself onto his member, moaning with delight at finally having him inside her once again.

"Davis... Davis, oh... you feel so good... you make me feel so good...!" Kari moaned as she began to ride his cock, causing Davis to groan at her tightness, while Rika watched on, feeling herself get even more aroused as she watched the brunette right his cock.

"And you are so tight... I love you and your hot and sexy body, Kari..." Davis groaned in reply, moving his hips to allow his member to further enter Kari's pussy, further filling her with pleasure.

Watching from the side, Rika felt herself getting quite wet, her right hand sliding down and into her panties as she began to finger her pussy.

"Rika..." Davis called, causing her to quickly remove her hand and ask with a shaky voice. "What is it...?"

"Instead of just watching, why don't you join us...?" Davis offered through his groans as his left hand reached over and tugged at the side of Rika's panties, where he added with a smirk. "Take these off and sit on my chest..."

Too lost in her desire to question him, Rika smiled as she obeyed, feeling herself get hotter at the idea of obeying Davis.

Taking hold of her panties, Rika cast them aside, leaving her naked beside Davis and Kari, before Kari held her hand out, taking a moment to stop her pleasure and help guide Rika to hers', where she took Rika's hand and escorted her so she was sitting on Davis' chest, her pussy now hovering over his face.

"So now what do youuuuu...!" Rika began to ask, before moaning loudly as she felt Davis run his tongue along her slit, licking at it with great enthusiasm.

"Davis just continues to amaze, doesn't he?" Kari asked as she took in the sight of the pleasure filled Rika, who continued to moan at Davis' licking at her pussy.

"Yes... Yes... so amazing... so good...!" Rika moaned out as Davis' hands rested on her hips, while Kari smirked at the redhead's answer, resuming her own pleasure as she continued to ride Davis' cock, moaning and sighing in pleasure.

Then, much to Rika's surprise, the redhead felt a pair of slender hands wrap around her from behind as they gropped her breasts gently, adding to her pleasure, before she felt a pair of lips kissed around the back of her neck, blushing heavily to see Kari was pleasuring her, but more so that part of her really liked it.

"It's alright..." Kari soothed, continuing to rub Rika's breasts as she added through her kisses. "Just embrace the moment... embrace the love..."

Rika continued to blush, both from the pleasure she was feeling as well as Kari words, before gaining a smirk as she let herself go, moving her head and pressing her lips against Kari's, who smirked herself as she returned the kiss, while Davis looked up and mentally smirked at seeing the two girls making out on their own, before pushing his tongue deeper into Rika's folds, giving her more pleasure for her allowing herself to actually enjoy the time she was spending with him and Kari.

With the three in their respective positions, Davis, Kari and Rika continued to make love, continuing to enjoy the pleasure of one another for the next hour, but from her blowjob beforehand, Davis could feel he was close to his limit.

Removing his tongue from Rika's folds, Davis groaned in warning. "Kari, I'm close... I... I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum soon...!"

"Me... me too... oh, Davis... I'm so close...!" Kari cried out, pushing herself down on his cock one more time, before arching her head back as she cried out in pleasure, her climax hitting her as Kari's folds clamped tightly around her lover's cock.

"Davis!" Kari cried in ecstasy, her body releasing her sexual fluids all over Davis' member with her climax, which triggered Davis' climax, where he groaned louder than before.

"Kari!" He called, cumming hard and releasing his seed into Kari's waiting pussy, where he then lay on the bad and took a moment to relax, just as Kari collapsed forward, resting her body against Rika's.

Davis then placed his hands back on Rika's legs as he resumed licking her pussy, causing the Nonaka to moan loudly at the continued pleasure, as well as blushing from feeling Kari's body pressed against her back.

"Davis..." Kari panted, looking down at her love as she stated. "You were wonderful..."

Smiling at Kari's words, Davis wanted to reply, but remained in his current position as he continued to lick at Rika's pussy, which made Rika moan with desire.

"Oh, yes... oh, Davis...!" She called, continuing to lose herself, evident as she set her right hand on Kari's face and pulled the brunette in for a kiss, one that surprised Kari, but made her more than happy to return it, knowing Rika was not only enjoying herself, but their actions continued to please Davis.

Feeling Davis' tongue continuing to probe inside of her folds, Rika broke her kiss with Kari, moaning loudly as she could feel she was close to her orgasm, where she tried to warn Davis.

"Davis, I can't... I can feel... Oh, Davis!" She called loudly as she climaxed, cumming hard and releasing her sexual fluids into Davis' mouth and staining his cheeks, leaving Rika flushed and panting a top the Motomiya's chest, where Kari set her hands around Rika, keeping her from losing balance.

As the afterglow of her orgasm faded, Rika looked down, blushing at seeing Davis' face covered with her sexual fluids.

"Davis, I'm sorry... I tried to warn you, but..." Rika began to say, trying to apologize, only to stop as Davis spoke up.

"It's alright, Rika. I wanted you to do that. I wanted you to feel good." Davis said in a caring and understanding voice, which made Rika smile, feeling more relaxed.

"Beside, you taste really sweet." Davis added, licking his lips clean of Rika's essence, which made her blush a little, but she also felt some content to know that the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship liked her body.

The next thing Rika knew, however, she was lying on her back, her legs spread, and Davis above her as he looked down with a smirk.

"Davis is quick to recover." Kari commented from the side, moving down and kissing Rika's cheek.

"Get ready for the best time of your life." The Digidestined of Light then purred, moving aside as to give her boyfriend and Rika room as they made love, but to also get a good view of the show.

Looking down at Rika, Davis ran a hand through her hair.

"Are you ready?" He asked, lightly circling his member around Rika's pussy, which made her moan and nod.

"Yes... Please, Davis... please take me..." Rika moaned in a reply of need, before Davis did as Rika had begged and slowly inserted his manhood inside of her, pushing into her folds and giving pleasure to Rika that she never imagined.

Groaning at the tightness of her folds, Davis thrust back and forth as he then asked. "How is this, Rika...?"

"Perfect... Oh, Davis, you... you are just wonderful...!" Rika moaned in reply, greatly enjoying the feel of Davis' cock inside of her and the pleasure she was receiving, happy to finally be making love to the man of her dreams, causing her to wrap her arms around Davis' neck, holding him close to her as they made love.

"So good... so good...!" Rika continued to moan out as Davis continued to ravish her body, before she felt a hand on her shoulder pull her away from Davis and back down onto the bed, confusing her for a moment, before Rika felt a pair of lips around her breast, licking and sucking on it, where she looked down and with hazy eyes to see Kari licking at her body.

"Sorry to drag you away from Davis, but you look so sexy. I had to have you myself." Kari told Rika, before running her tongue along Rika's left nipple, earning a sharp gasp of pleasure from the red haired Tamer.

"Yes... yes...!" Rika moaned loudly, getting lost in the pleasure, feeling like one of her dreams had finally come true.

"Seems the Tamer has been tamed." Kari joked as she looked at Davis with a smirk.

"And we still have a long night ahead of us." Davis smirked back, joining Kari as he moved his mouth over Rika's right breast and continued to thrust his cock in and out of the redhead's increasingly tight pussy.

The night continued to be filled with passion as Kari and Rika continued to share their 'birthday presents' with Davis, with the maroon haired boy continuing to enjoy both girls, making love to the pair for several hours, before eventually falling asleep with Rika on his right and Kari on his left, both smiling contently as they slept and snuggled up to him.

'Best birthday yet.' Davis thought to himself as he drifted asleep, loving his life, as well as thinking about who's next for him to try his hypnotic skill on.


	7. Chapter 7

Within her bedroom, Zoe Orimoto, the Legendary Warrior of Wind, looked through outfit after outfit in her closet, looking for the right thing to wear, while a thin, white towel was wrapped around her figure, where the towel clung to her body, showing off the cleavage of her C-cup sized breasts, while the fabric cut just past her slender legs, while displaying her hourglass figure as her long, blonde hair stopped at her lower back.

'Not this one...' Zoe thought to herself in frustration as she looked at a nice, but revealing red dress she held in her hand, throwing it to the large pile of clothing behind her as she took out another dress, having the same reaction as she thought. 'Not this one either..."

Letting out a growl, the blonde continued to rummage through her outfits as she said out loud to herself. "Davis is going to be here soon, I need the perfect outfit. I don't care if Kari did finally make a move, I'm not going to lose him!"

Long ago, Zoe did once have feelings for her friend and the Legendary Warrior of Flame, Takuya Kanbara, and while she tried to tell him her feelings, she missed the opportunity, eventually finding out that Takuya began to date a girl from their school.

Though she was happy for Takuya, Zoe felt lost and abandoned in a way, and had reserved herself to just remaining friends with him and the other Legendary Warriors, not allowing herself to feel too close to anyone else, just believing she wanted friendship.

Then the battle with Quartzmon began, and Zoe found herself with new allies as they worked around the new world they were in, battling Quartzmon's Myotismon minions before the main battle.

During one such battle, Zoe was knocked out by a VenomMyotismon she was fighting, and when she came to, the first thing she saw was Davis' smiling face, where the maroon haired boy helped take care of her when she was injured, explaining that his partner, Magnamon, stopped the vampire Digimon from crushing her and allowed him time to pull Zoe to safety.

Maybe it was his smile, or how he reminded her of Takuya in his own way, or maybe it was the fact that she was in Zephyrmon's form, and some deep, primal part of her mind that she had no control over influenced her, but in that moment, Zoe fell in love again, and feel hard, wanting to know more about Davis, and get as close to him as she could.

When she was returned to her world after the battle was over, Zoe had forgotten everything that happened, along with her friends, causing her to regress to the somber state she had been in before, keeping her feelings to herself in her own way and masking how she really felt.

But once the Digital Worlds were merged and her memories returned, Zoe's feelings for Davis instantly returned to her, and she has made certain to get to know him over the years, doing what she could to get his attention, despite the fact that she had competition for the maroon haired boy.

Her attraction for Davis was so great, in fact, that she had to be cautious during the times she was partnered with Davis and in her Beast Spirit form, Zephyrmon, knowing that while she could control herself, the more primal instincts of Zephyrmon could affect her, to the point she actually pounced on top of Davis and was about to kiss him.

Luckily, Zoe regained control and covered her tracks, claiming she thought she heard a Digimon trying to attack and was pulling Davis down to keep him protected, which the Motomiya believed.

Back in the present, Zoe continued to rummage through her closet, before smiling brightly.

"Perfect!" Zoe then yelled as she found the outfit she was looking for, smirking to herself as she thought with a mislead determination. 'I was too late to tell Takuya how I felt and I lost him. I don't care if he's dating Kari already, I won't lose Davis too!'

-A little bit later-

Having left Veemon alone back at his place and heading to Shibuya, Davis walked towards the Orimoto's residence, after having first taken the time to explore the city a bit, smiling to see the humans and Digimon were also one with the city and getting along, before heading to the blonde's apartment.

Smirking, Davis thought to himself. 'I'm pretty sure I know why she's asked me to come over, if there is one thing I've learnt about Zoe, it's that is she really wants something, she'll fight for it.'

Davis, now aware of Zoe's crush on him, remembered back and realized the various ways she acted around him, especially now realizing what she was really trying to do that time Zephyrmon crashed into him.

And though she was a Digimon, Davis had to admit that Zephyrmon was very attractive, along with Kazemon, and Zoe's human form in general.

Davis figured, knowing Zoe, she most likely did not take the news that he was dating Kari too well, and probably asked him to come alone so that she could seduce him away from his girlfriend.

And while flattered, Davis truly loved Kari and had other plans for the blonde, and he just needed the right moment to act.

Knocking on the door, Davis raised his eyebrow as the door opened, revealing the sexy blonde, wearing a pink coloured silk robe over what looked like a matching coloured bikini.

"Sorry, Davis, I kinda forgot you were coming over. I was about to head off and go swimming with Ranamon." Zoe apologized, before adding with a tone of seduction. "Just the two of us, all alone, our bodies all wet as we splash around and let the water run all over us."

Before he learned hypnotism and got Kari to tell him about Zoe's crush, Davis knew he probably would have been a mess just from hearing that, but playing cool, Davis just smiled back and replied back. "It's alright, if you want, I could come back another day."

"No, wait!" Zoe called, panic filling her at the chance of losing another boy she liked, before trying to calm down as she said. "I mean, you came all this way, why don't you stay for a little bit? I'm sure Ranamon will understand."

Smirking internally at seeing Zoe tense up, Davis smiled back and said in reply. "Sure thing, I've got some time on my hands."

'I'll give you something else to use those hands for.' Zoe thought with an internal giggle as she led Davis into her living room, where the two sat next to each other on the blonde's couch.

'Time for Plan A.' Zoe then thought before pretending that her neck was hurting her, caressing the back of her neck with her right hand.

"Everything ok there?" Davis asked, which made Zoe give a small grin, seeing Davis fall for her trick.

"It's nothing. I just have a knot in my neck. Must have been from that MetalTyrannomon we fought yesterday." Zoe lied, before gaining a smirk as she asked. "Would you mind massaging it for me?"

'Once he starts, I'll just get him relaxed and move his hands around my body, then I'll seduce him, he'll want me so much he'll forget all about Kari.' Zoe thought with a giggle.

Seeing through her act, however, Davis smirked internally as he thought to himself. 'She thinks she has me, but I got her and right where I want her.'

"Anything for a woman as lovely as you." Davis said in reply, his words made Zoe blush at Davis' compliment, before watching as the Motomiya rose from the couch, walked around and moved behind Zoe, where he set his hands upon her shoulders, causing her to sigh a little at just having his hands on her.

Zoe then began to moan louder as she felt Davis' strong hands work her muscles, never realizing how tense she really was, where she then closed her eyes and thought. 'Wow... this feels better than I thought it would...'

"Just relax, Zoe, relax and listen to my voice." Davis spoke up as he worked her back, using various pressure points he learned from his book to help set the blonde relax into a deep trance.

"Relax... and listen..." Zoe replied in a dreamy voice, feeling herself get lightheaded, but found that she didn't care, just relaxing more as Davis' hands moved up her shoulders and around her neck.

"That's right, just keep relaxing, keep listening to my voice. Let it be your thoughts, let it guide you, tell you what you really want." Davis then said, moving his index fingers up as he began to gently massage Zoe's temples in a clockwise motion, causing her to moan, but kept her eyes closed, where she repeated back. "Your voice... my thoughts... guide me... tell me... what I... want..."

"At the could of five, you will let go of all thoughts and you will obey every word I say, every order I give. You will give yourself to me. One... two... three... four... and five..."

Davis then removed his hands from Zoe, whose head faced forward, her eyes still closed and her mind void of all thought, save the desire, the need, the compulsion to obey Davis.

Seeing his newest blonde pet now under his control, Davis slid her robe off her body, getting a good look at the pink bikini she wore underneath, the top barely containing her breasts, while the bottoms showed off her smooth legs.

Reaching around with his right hand as he caressed the top of her breast, Davis then instructed. "Zoe, you will answer me truthfully, why did you really ask me over?"

"I wanted you... I wanted to seduce you... and make you my boyfriend... I wanted you... to leave Kari... for me... and after how... amazing Kari said... you are in bed... it made me want you more..." Zoe replied in a distant voice, while Davis smirked, already knowing the answer, but wanted to hear it from the blonde herself.

And while surprised Kari would bring up such a personal topic to her friends, Davis felt fairly flattered at Kari's praise, at knowing he was greatly satisfying his girlfriend.

"We'll discuss that later. For now, you are my sex slave and I am your Master, understand?" Davis asked with a smirk.

"Yes... I am your slave... you are my Master..." Zoe replied, accepting the command and waited for her new Master to give her the next instructions he had for her.

"Open your eyes and stand up for me." Davis then instructed as he moved back around the couch and sat down next to his entranced pet, watching on as Zoe opened her green eyes, revealing them to now be glazed over as she stood at attention.

"Now, dance for me, show off that sexy body for me." Davis then commanded, remembering how she danced at the party a while back, but now that she was under his control, and dressed nicely for him, he wanted to see more.

"Yes, Master... I will obey..." Zoe said, doing as per the command of the Motomiya as she began to sway her hips around sensually, moving her hands slowly along and around her body, dancing around, while doing what she could to keep it as sexy for her Master as she could, running her hands around her breasts, as well as turning and bending over, letting Davis get a good few of her tight ass pressed against her bikini bottoms.

"Very sexy, my pet. Now keep dancing, but tell me some fantasies you've had about me." Davis then instructed, wanting to hear some of the dreams the blonde has had of him.

Obeying, Zoe continued to dance, while letting her more intimate fantasies come out and into the open.

"We are alone in the forest... I am in my Zephyrmon form, lying on my back as you approach me... You climb on top of me and kiss me deeply... My body continues to get hot at your touch, feeling your hands set on my breasts as I kiss you back... Desiring you, I tear at my clothing, leaving me naked beneath you, just waiting for you to take me..." Zoe informed as she continued to mindlessly dance, her body reacting to her words as she felt herself get a little aroused.

Zoe went on to describe several more fantasies, ranging from the two of them having sex on the beach, to doing it in Davis' bedroom as Kazemon.

Smirking, and aroused himself from what he was hearing, Davis then said. "Alright, stop dancing now. I want you to strip naked and go into your bedroom, lie on you bed and spread your legs as you wait for me, pet."

"Yes, Master... I will obey..." Zoe said again, following Davis' words as she discarded what clothing she had on, revealing her bare breasts, hardening nipples and her slightly wet pussy to Davis, making him smirk to see she had shaven it.

'You never cease to surprise me.' Davis thought, betting Zoe had shaved her pussy just for if the moment lead to her successfully enticing him to her bed, before eyeing her ass as she exited the room and headed upstairs, to her bedroom, awiting her Master to come and join her.

After Zoe had left the lounge room, Davis noticed the phone upon the counter, where he got a devious idea and approached it, set his D-Terminal aside it, which glowed, allowing him to call a certain brunette.

"Hey Davis!" Kari replied happily on the other end, happy to hear the voice of her boyfriend.

"And hey back." Davis said, before asking with a slight enticement in his voice. "And how is my Sleepy Angel?"

"I am yours' to command, Davis... I hear and will obey..." Kari replied in a distant voice on the other end as she fell into her trance, saying the phrase she was commanded to say each time her trigger was given over the phone and she was alone.

"Now Kari, I know you have had many wonderful dreams involving not only me, but Rika and Sora as well. Now, I want you to add Zoe to those dreams. You find that she is very sexy, as well as her Spirit forms, Kazemon and Zephyrmon. You will fantasize about pleasuring both those forms as well as Zoe, and also dream of them pleasuring you, having command over them, Rika, and Sora as the head of my harem. Now, remember your commands subconsciously and wake." Davis said, where Kari blinked her eyes on the other end, returning to normal.

"So how are you doing, my love?" Kari asked on the other end, completely oblivious that anything had happened.

"I am with Zoe. She said she was feeling a little lonely, so I decided to see if I could cheer her up." Davis said in reply.

"Knowing you, you can make anybody happy." Kari replied, smiling at Davis' warm heart and selfless nature.

"So there is another reason I called. I'll be running late, so can you tell Gatomon that Veemon needs some 'kitty comfort'?" Davis asked with a smirk as he said the trigger that would make Gatomon desire Veemon and seek him out to relieve her tension with another round of mating, while Kari, oblivious to the command, agreed to tell her partner.

"Sure thing, she gets really excited when Veemon is brought up." Kari replied with a giggle, guessing if Veemon was anything like Davis, then Gatomon would be one happy feline.

"And don't worry, I'll make it up to you later." Davis then said in an enticing voice, causing Kari to moan lightly on the other end as she felt turned on, whispering back in a seductive tone. "I'll look forward to it, and maybe I can convince Rika to join us again."

Davis smirked at the mention of Rika.

Since his 'birthday present' from her and Kari, the red haired Tamer make any excuse she could to come over, even with Kari, just so that she could have another chance to make love to him, as Davis noticed her getting more submissive during their love making, even if she tried to act her usual tough self in front of the others.

Finished with his call, Davis hung up the phone and set his D-Terminal back in his jacket pocket, returning his focus back upon his current situation, where he then slid off his jacket, shirt and pants, sliding off his boxers in the process and leaving him standing naked in the Orimoto's lounge room.

But deciding not to stay in the lounge room too long, knowing Zoe was waiting for him upstairs, Davis made his way to the second floor of the Orimoto residence, to Zoe's room, where he smiled to see Zoe had obeyed and was in position, lying on the bed with her legs spread out, making her look incredibly sexy as she stared blankly at her ceiling.

"Very good to see you obey me, my pet." Davis commented as he walked over, climbed onto Zoe's bed and joined the blonde. "Now let me 'reward' that loyalty."

Moving on top of Zoe, Davis began to kiss around her neck and collarbone, causing Zoe to remain in place, while her body reacted to her Master's actions as her nipples hardened and her pussy became very wet, which Davis noticed and which made him grin.

"Don't be silent for me, let me hear you moan, tell me how good I make you feel." The maroon haired Digidestined commanded Zoe, just before moving his head down to her breasts, where he started to kiss and lick around her left breast, triggering the command.

"Master, that's it... Oh, yes, right there... Kari... Kari wasn't kidding... you are amazing... stupefacente...!" Zoe called through her cries of pleasure, letting some of her Italian out as she moaned, which made Davis take his mouth from her breast and say. "And it's only going to get even more stupefacente."

Not exactly sure what stupefacente meant, but in its context, Davis assumed it was Zoe's continued way of saying she was enjoying Davis' pleasure, which the Digidestined of Miracles made sure to live up to, where he lowered his head down and between Zoe's legs, his head just above her pussy.

"Zoe, you are so wet. You must really want me." Davis said, teasing the brainwashed blonde a little as he ran his tongue slightly around her pussy.

"Yes... yes, Master... I want you... I need you...!" Zoe moaned, causing Davis to smirk again, before he moved back up and claimed the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss, one the Warrior of Wind eagerly returned as she moaned, letting her Master's tongue slip into her mouth, dominating her, while Zoe paid no attention to the taste of her fluids in his mouth.

"Then get ready." Davis then said after parting from Zoe's lips, deciding to take her as he put his hands on her legs, lined his cock up with her pussy and slowly slid it inside of her, the action of which caused Zoe to moan louder than she had before.

"Master...!" She called, just at the pleasure she was feeling of having Davis inside of her, which made Davis grin and say. "And it only gets better."

Keeping his hands placed firmly upon Zoe's body, Davis began to move up and down, thrusting his member in and out of Zoe's folds, which caused the entranced Warrior of Wind to cry erotically.

"Master... oh, Master... so good... so amazing... so perfect...!" Zoe moaned as Davis continued to ravish her body, especially when he leaned forward and began to lick and suck on her right breast, adding to the entranced blonde's pleasure.

"And your body is... amazing... so sexy..." Davis replied with a groan, feeling how tight her folds were and taking moments to speak as he continued to lash his tongue along Zoe's breast.

Davis continued to pleasure his new slave for over an hour, with Zoe's mind hazied with pleasure as she felt herself give more and more of her being to her Master, happy to finally be his in some way.

Feeling her climax approaching, however, Zoe began to thrust her hips in sync with Davis', moaning loudly as she warned. "Master... Master, I'm... I'm so close... I'm so hot...!"

"Then cum... Let yourself go and give into the pleasure...!" Davis groaned in reply, his words triggering Zoe's release as she cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, cumming all over Davis' member with her sexual fluids and leaving her with a distant but satisfied smile on her face.

As Zoe remained on her back, still basking in the pleasure her Master had given her, Davis moved up, removing his cock from the blonde's folds, where he revealed it was still as hard as when he had started to pleasure to Zoe.

"You were amazing, my hot slave of the winds." Davis commented, taking a seat at the end of Zoe's bed and then commanded. "Now, use your mouth to clean my cock."

"Yes... I must clean Master's cock..." Zoe replied obediently.

Doing as per Davis' command, Zoe sat up and got off of her bed, walked around and knelt before Davis, blankly staring at his member, before the entranced blonde took hold of Davis' cock, opened her mouth and took it inside, sliding her head back and forth as she mindlessly began to suck her Master off.

"That's it... that's it, Zoe... Man, that feels good..." Davis groaned as he rested his right hand on top of the blonde's head as she continued to give him a blowjob, running her tongue along his length as she licked it clean.

But not wanting to spend all his time with his slave just sucking his cock, Davis spoke up.

"Zoe, stop for now." Davis said, causing Zoe to take her mouth off of his member and look at him with vacant eyes, smiling at the ideas he had for he next.

"Now Zoe, we are going to fulfil one of your fantasies." The maroon haired Digidestined infomed, before smirking as he commanded. "Use the power of you D-Tector and become Kazemon, then join me back on the bed and get on all fours."

"Yes, Master... I obey..." Zoe said in reply, standing up and walking over to her dresser draw, where her D-Tector sat, picked up the Digivice, where she concentrated as a ring of data formed around her hand.

"Execute Spirit Evolution..." She said vacantly, but managed to get the job done as her body was surrounded by a cocoon of data, which when dispersed, revealed Zoe had taken to her Human Spirit form, Kazemon, only the current Kazemon lacked her clothing, the visor atop her head was gone and revealed her hazy blue eyes.

"Kazemon..." She announced, finishing her transformation and leaving her standing before her Master.

But remembering her orders, Kazemon then moved back to the bed, where she positioned herself beside Davis, taking to all fours, which left her ass and exposed to her Master as she stared blankly at the headboard.

Smirking, Davis then got up and positioned himself so that he was behind the entranced Digimon, moving his hands as he gave her ass cheeks a nice squeeze, causing Kazemon to moan as her Master said with a smirk. "You do have a nice ass in this form."

"And now to enjoy it." Davis added, before setting his hands firmly upon Kazemon's ass cheeks and inserted his manhood into her ass, earning a cry from the Warrior of Wind as a second wave of pleasure filled her.

"Oh, yes... yes, Master... take me... ravish my ass... fill it with that big cock of yours'...!" Kazemon moaned in lust, slowly moving her hips to match Davis' thrusts as he took her from behind, which caused Davis to groan at the tightness of Kazemon's entrance.

"You feel amazing, Zoe...!" Davis groaned out, gripping Kazemon's hips as he continued to ram his cock in and out of her tight passage, while Kazemon let her arms rest and pressed her head against the bed, moaning and sighing with pleasure as her Master filled her from behind.

Davis continued to ravish Kazemon for half an hour, before he started to feel his release approach, where he groan out in warning and command. "Zoe... Kazemon... I can feel it... I'm gonna cum... Cum with me...!"

"Yes, Master... yes...!" Kazemon yelled in ecstasy, before Davis let out a loud groan, squeezing the Warrior of Wind's ass cheeks tightly as he came, causing Kazemon to let out her own cry as she climaxed, her sexual fluids dripping down her legs and onto the mattress.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Davis removed his cock from Kazemon's ass, smirking at seeing his pet panting in bliss, before one final idea came to mind, causing his member to get hard once more.

"Zoe, I command you to stand up and turn into Zephyrmon. Let me see that sexy Beast Spirit of yours'." The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship commanded as he lay on his back, watching as Kazemon nodded and did as she was told, standing off the bed surrounding her form in a second cocoon of data that faded and revealed her changes, where she announced with a continued distance in her tone. "Zephyrmon..."

Remaining on his back, Davis smirked as he took in the naked form of Zephyrmon.

"And I thought you were sexy before." Davis said, eyeing the Warrior of Wind, checking out her naked body, seeing that with her mask removed, he got a better look at the cute markings on her cheeks, her luscious lips, as well as noticing how her figure remained as sexy as ever, showing off a more human form without her taloned gloves or boots.

And as much as Davis was enjoying the sight of Zoe's Beast Spirit, he spoke up as he continued his idea for her.

"Zephyrmon, you will get on top of me and allow my cock in your pussy as you allow the pleasure to take you. You will forget about your human side and focus only on Zephyrmon, on her needs, on her urges. Ride my cock, let your instincts guide you." Davis instructed.

"Yes, Master... ride your cock and let my instincts guide me..." Zephyrmon replied, feeling her body heat up as the commands were set in her head, before the Warrior of Wind moved into position, climbed on top of Davis and wasted no time as she lowered herself on his member, moving her hips down to allow it all inside of her.

"Yes... yes...! Master's cock feel so good... feels so right...!" Zephyrmon moaned as she began to ride Davis' cock, before grabbing both his hands and guiding them to her breasts, letting Davis get the idea as he groped and massaged them, adding to the Warrior of Wind's pleasure as she continued to ride his cock.

"Oh, Master, you are wonderful.. You are so deep... I can feel all the heat just leaving my body...!" The entranced Warrior of Wind continued to call, continuing to lose herself to the pleasure she was receiving as Davis continued to allow her to ride his cock, feeling her folds continue to clamp around his manhood, causing him to groan at the tight and pleasurable feelings.

"You're... you're pretty amazing yourself, my hot pet..." Davis groaned out, giving her nipples a small squeeze, causing Zephyrmon to throw her head back and cry out in pleasure as she yelled. "Yes... yes...! I'm your pet... your plaything... anything you desire... I'm yours'...!"

Remaining on his back, continuing to keep his hands on Zephyrmon's breasts, Davis guided the Warrior of Wind up and down his member, continuing to fill Zoe's bedroom with the sounds of their pleasure, with Zephyrmon moaning blissfully at how her Master continued to pleasure her.

Though as much as Zephyrmon was enjoying it, enjoying the pleasure she was feeling, she could feel she was close to her release, which caused her movements to turn a little frantic, her moaning to get louder as she cried out in warning. "Master... Master, so close... I... I can't hold it... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too... Cum with me... cum now...!" Davis groaned out, squeezing Zephyrmon's breasts a little tighter, causing Zephyrmon to throw her head back and cry out in ecstasy, her folds clamping tightly around her Master's cock as she came, while Davis groaned at the sensation, releasing his seed into her tight folds.

When she was done, Zephyrmon collapsed onto Davis' chest as she was surrounded by a third cocoon of data, revealing her true form as Zoe once it dissipated, causing Davis to smirk as he caressed the entranced blonde's head.

"You did very well, my pet." Davis said, giving Zoe's forehead a kiss as he continued to stroke her head, where he then smiled as he told her. "But there are a few things we need to discuss..."

-A few minutes later-

Back in the lounge room, Davis had just finished getting redressed, while Zoe stood at attention before him, still naked as she awaited her next commands.

Facing his newest pet, Davis began to give instruction as he said. "Zoe, in a moment I will snap my fingers, you will then go back upstairs, lie in your bed, and masturbate as you fantasies about having sex with me, sex with Kari, Rika, and Sora as well, fantasies about serving me and Kari alongside Rika and Sora. you will no longer feel jealous of Kari, but instead feel attracted to her, and seek her out, asking if you could join her and I one night for a little 'fun'. After you have your orgasm, you will take a shower and awaken from your trance. You will not remember inviting me over or me being here. You will believe you spent the time thinking that obsessing over me has gone too far and you need to change your ways, still desiring me, but wanting to find another way to be with me without hurting Kari. Finally, whenever you hear me say 'Sleepy Spirit', you will return to this trance and obey me. Understand?"

"Yes, Davis... I will masturbate about us having sex... sex with Kari, Rika and Sora... I no longer feel jealous of Kari... I am attracted to her and want to join her in a night of 'fun'... I will change my ways from obsessing over you... Sleepy Spirit will return me to this trance..." Zoe said back, repeating and accepting the mental commands, which made Davis smile.

The maroon haired Digidestined then snapped his fingers, where he watched Zoe turn and mindlessly head up the stairs, noticing her slip her right hand down to her pussy as she made her way up, before he headed towards the blonde's computer to head home, smirking as he heard Zoe moan his name, along with Kari's, from her bedroom.

And as hot as it was to hear Zoe pleasuring herself, part of Davis wanting to stay and enjoy the show, he knew he had more important plans back in Odaiba.

-A little bit later-

Arriving at Kari's apartment after a small trip from the Digital World, Davis knocked on the door, which opened a second later, revealing his girlfriend, where Kari smiled seductively at him, wearing a skimpy maid outfit that showed off her figure, her legs and her cleavage.

"Welcome back, 'Master', I hope sexy maid Kari can please you tonight." Kari said with a wink as she said Master, causing Davis to giggle as he walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look so hot in that." Davis said, moving closer and began to kiss around her neck, where he asked. "Where did you get it?"

"Let's say a certain redhead knows has a few hidden secrets she likes to share." Kari replied, giggling at Davis' kisses tickling her neck a little, but more so at what she had planned for her boyfriend.

"Was Rika able to come?" Davis asked as he looked around the apartment, then back to his hot girlfriend, which made her smile, not minding Davis bring up another woman to her.

"She was busy, sadly. She had a modelling job her mother tricked her into." Kari replied, before adding with a smirk. "But I did find someone else who wanted to join in, and also has a crush on you."

Davis raised an eyebrow, about to ask who it was, before he saw Sora come out of the kitchen, wearing an even skimpier version of the maid outfit Kari was wearing, where he noticed Sora had added fishnet stockings to make her legs look sexier, her skirt was cut shorter to show off a little of her red panties and a black bra took place of a top, showing off her D-cup sized breasts and tone stomach.

"I hope you like your 'entertainment' for tonight, Davis." Sora said with a flirtatious smirk, holding a feather duster in her hand as she bent over and began to dust the coffee table, letting Davis get a good look down her cleavage.

'This is going to be fun.' Davis thought to himself with a smirk, before setting his hands on Kari and Sora's backs, sliding them around their bodies and cupping their breasts as he lead them into Kari's bedroom, looking forward to another long and amazing night of pleasure, while also thinking of ways to add to their pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning, Davis smiled as he took in the naked forms of Kari and Sora, both were snuggling up to his chest and smiling contently, where the Digidestined of Miracles then woke the girls up as he slid his hands over their breasts and gave them a little squeeze, causing Kari and Sora to moan at the feeling and awaken, smiling to see Davis smiling down at them.

"A girl could get used to being woken up like that." Sora commented, which made Kari giggle and say slyly. "You're telling me."

Leaning up and giving Davis a quick kiss, Sora looked flirtatiously into his eyes as she then said. "Last night was amazing. Kari wasn't kidding about how good you are."

"Stop it. We don't want Davis to get a big head." Kari teased, before she kissed Davis' cheek and added. "But Sora isn't wrong. You were wonderful."

"And next time, we need to get Rika to join us." Kari then added with a smirk, surprising Sora, before the brunette smirked and added. "You'd be surprised at how different she is in bed. She's like a shy fox."

"Really? Now that's something I need to see." Sora replied back, licking her lips unconsciously as she imagined the naked form of the Nonaka between Davis' legs and pleasuring him as Davis ordered her around.

"She's quite submissive too, that's where that whole 'Master' thing started, it's her nickname for Davis." Kari then added with a smirk, giggling as she saw Sora's eyes glisten with interest.

"Master is fitting, but a better name would be Sex God Motomiya." The Digidestined of Love commented, rubbing Davis' chest enticingly, only for it to slowly sink down and closer to his crotch.

"Easy girl." Kari said, playfully slapping Sora's hand away from her boyfriend's lower region.

"We have plenty of time for that later. But for now we need to shower, I've got to meet up with Yolei later, and aren't you supposed to pick Mimi up from the airport today?" The Digidestined of Light then reminded.

"Yeah, but she can wait right? You can't blame me for wanting more of this." Sora replied as she eyed the tent forming under the sheets where Davis' member was.

Davis, intrigued by the news he heard, smirked and asked the two girls. "Who don't you two shower first?"

"Sure. Thank you Davis." Kari said with a smile as she kissed his cheek, getting out of the bed and heading towards her bathroom, while Sora joined her, getting what she could ready for after the brunette was done.

As the pair cleaned themselves after their night of lovemaking, Davis, meanwhile, got out of bed, put his boxers back on, and walked into the living room, where he saw Gatomon spread out on the couch, drooling a little as a smile decorated her sleeping face.

"Veemon... that's it... tend to this pussy..." She moaned, causing Davis to grin at knowing the Digimon of Light was having a sex dream about Veemon, not part of his commands and could tell Gatomon was seriously starting to fall in love with Veemon.

But needing Gatomon awake for his next ideas, Davis sat on the couch, leaned down and gently shook the feline Digimon awake, where he smiled at Gatomon and greeted her. "Hey Gatomon. Hope you had a good night last night."

"Hey Davis. I had an amazing night. I don't normally kiss and tell, but Veemon is perfect." Gatomon said, losing herself as she remembered the events of the night. "I went over to his place where he made me a romantic candle light dinner. We watched some tv together before... you know?"

"Yeah I do." Davis replied with a smirk, looking back at Kari's bedroom and heard a faint giggle from the girls.

"So what's up?" Gatomon then asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, curious as to what Davis desired of her.

"Not much, just need some help from my Hypno Kitty." Davis said with a smirk, watching Gatomon's eyes glaze over as her trigger kicked in, where she then said in a distant voice. "I will obey, Davis... who is my target...?"

"Here's what I need you to do..." Davis started to say as he gave Gatomon her instructions, where the feline Digimon mindlessly nodded to and took in his words, ready to act and obey.

-Much later-

Having arrived at the airport, Mimi was a little saddened to see that only Sora had shown, where the Digidestined of Love explained that their friends had duties they couldn't break from, despite their efforts, but knowing she had the next month, Mimi could spend her time with the people and Digimon she cherished.

Taking her luggage, Sora smiled.

"Wow, Mimi, just one suitcase. I am surprised." The oranged haired Digidestined commented, which made Mimi smile back and inform. "Actually there is more, but I let Palmon take care of it in the Digital World."

From Mimi's reply, Sora sighed, partly from the image of poor Palmon and the other Digidestined Digimon stacked under a mountains worth of luggage, but her sigh was also from seeing that when it came to clothing, Mimi would never change.

Changing the subject as they arrived at Sora's apartment complex, walking down the row towards her apartment, Mimi noticed the smile on Sora's face, causing her to tease. "Looks like somebody got some action recently."

"Who was the stud? Did you steal Davis from Kari?" Mimi then teased, knowing that Sora, and a few others, had a crush on the maroon haired boy, not that she could blame them.

"I wouldn't do such a thing." Sora replied with a blush, her smile increasing as she remembered her night with Davis and Kari, remembering every pleasurable moment between the three of them.

But not drawing too long on her thoughts, Sora spoke up.

"And how have you been?" She asked as she opened the door to her apartment, letting the strawberry pink haired girl in and closing the door behind her.

"Pretty good, but I tell you between my studies and all the shops back in New York, it's good to just relax and take a vacation." Mimi said with a relaxed sigh, taking to the couch and relaxing her body.

As Sora entered the apartment, about to offer Mimi a drink, Sora felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Just give me a moment, Mimi. I have to take this." Sora said, excusing herself as she entered her bedroom withdrew her cell phone, before smiling at the caller ID, showing that it was Davis' number, making her blush as she remembered how he made her feel the night before.

Answering the phone and bringing it to her right ear, Sora had a bright smile on her face as she asked. "Hey there, handsome, what's up?"

Expecting the voice of Davis to reply, Sora continued to smile as she heard the Digidestined of Miracle speak, his tone soothing and charming to her as ever.

"Not much. I just wanted to see how my sleepy birdy was doing." Davis said in reply, the last part of his sentence caused Sora's eyes to glaze over as her trigger activated and she fell into a trance.

"How may I serve you, Master...?" She asked, awaiting Davis' voice to continue to guide her.

"Is Mimi there?" Davis questioned in reply.

"Yes, Master... She is in the other room..." Sora told her Master, causing Davis to smirk on the other end.

"Good to hear. Now here is what I want you to do. In a minute..." Davis began to say as he instructed his loyal pet on what to do, while Sora nodded her head, absorbing his words, and accepting the commands, completely unaware of what was happening in the next room.

-Back with Mimi-

As the Digidestined of Sincerity waited for Sora to return, a familiar figure landed on the balcony, which caught Mimi's eye and saw it was Gatomon.

"Hey there, Gatomon." Mimi called as she got up and slid the door open, allowing the feline Digimon inside, before asking curiously. "What brings you here?"

Gatomon did not reply, confusing Mimi a bit, while also noticing the distant look in the feline's eyes.

"Gatomon, is everything alright? You look a little off." Mimi said, sounding a little concerned for the Digimon of Light, who turned her head up to face Mimi and called with in a distant tone in her voice. "Cat's Eye Hypnotism..."

Casting her attack upon Mimi, pink energy spirals were released from Gatomon's eyes, causing Mimi's eyes to dull and glaze over as she fell under Gatomon's spell, losing her ability to think for herself and leaving her open for Gatomon to command.

But following her own orders, Gatomon instructed. "You now serve Davis... he is your Master, you are his slave... obeying him is all that matters to you..."

Under the hypnosis, Mimi nodded and repeated the words in a distant tone of her own, accepting them as the truth. "I serve Davis... He is my Master... Obeying is all that matters..."

"You will follow Sora's instructions until Davis arrives..." Gatomon then said, before heading back out the balcony, leaving the Takenouchi residence, forgetting everything that happened as she went about her day, returning to Veemon, while leaving Mimi standing at attention in the living room, staring blankly ahead at the wall.

The next moment, Sora reentered the lounge room, still entranced as she obeyed her Master's commands, looking at Mimi as she instructed. "Our Master will be here soon... we must get ready for him... follow me..."

"Yes, Sora... we must get ready..." Mimi replied back, mindlessly following the orange haired girl into her bedroom as they prepared for Davis' arrival.

-An hour later-

Arriving at the Takenouchi's apartment, Davis smiled as he withdrew a spare key he had obtained from the Digidestined of Love, allowing himself inside, where his smile turned to a smirk.

"Good to see Gatomon continues to live up to my expectations." Davis commented, pleased to see the Digimon of Light had successfully brainwashed Mimi, while also pleased to see his commands had been followed perfectly by Sora.

"Welcome, Master... your slaves await your command..." Sora and Mimi said in unison as they sat on their knees before Davis, who smirked even more as he eyed their outfits, seeing the pair had discarded their clothing and were wearing their underwear, with Sora back in her crimson bra and panties, while Mimi was wearing a lacy white ensemble that showed off her slender figure and her curvaceous D-cup sized breasts.

"Stand up, my pets." Davis then commanded as he entered the apartment and closed the door behind him, smirking as his slaves obeyed, standing up and staring blankly ahead as they awaited their Master's commands.

Starting with Sora, Davis approached the entranced Digidestined of Love, leaned forward and gently kissed the orange haired girl's lips, which she mindlessly returned, while his right hand reached around, giving her ass cheek a light squeeze.

"You did good, my sexy pet." Davis then said after breaking the kiss, removing his hand from her ass and reaching up as he caressed her breast through her bra, smiling as he saw her blank smile grow from the pleasure and praise.

"Thank you, Master... I live to please you..." Sora replied, sighing as she felt her body heat up to her Master's touch.

Taking his hands away from Sora's body, Davis walked around and examined Mimi, taking in her figure, noticing how her skimpy panties showed off her ass, which he gave a small squeeze as he moved before his new slave and smiled.

"You have such an amazing body. I know I am going to 'enjoy' you." The maroon haired Digidestined commented as he slid his hand beneath the fabric of Mimi's bra and gave her left breast a rub, feeling her nipple hardening at his touch.

Walking behind her, but still keeping his hand on her breast, Davis turned Mimi towards Sora and asked as he whispered into the pink haired girl's ear. "Now tell me, what do you think of Sora?"

At the question, Mimi gained a light flush upon her cheeks as she mindlessly confessed her thoughts toward her friend. "Sora is beautiful... so sexy... I am attracted to her sexually... If she felt the same about me, I would take her... I would make her moan out my name as I lick her out... before we rub pussies..."

Davis stopped rubbing Mimi's breast, surprised by her response, while also intrigued.

"And what do you think about me?" Davis then asked.

"You are very handsome... very sexy... I would love to suck on that cock of yours'... feel it inside of me... pounding away at my pussy... and if Kari agreed to it... we could make it a threesome..." Mimi replied as she felt herself getting hotter, shocking Davis even more.

And after a few more questions, Davis came to a suprising realization about Mimi's sexaulity, that she was not only bi-sexual, but that she secretly had fantasies about each and everyone of the Digidestined, and a couple of the other Digi-heroes and heroines, which included Takuya ravishing her from behind, Marcus dressed in his officer uniform, where he had handcuffed her to the bed, and even an orgy with Sora, Yoshi, Miki, and Megumi.

While surprised, Davis was curious as the thoughts Mimi were saying out loud drew toward him.

"Now tell me some of your fantasies about me." He then instructed, sliding his other hand down her tone stomach and into her panties, lightly fingering the entranced girl as she seemed to get more and more excited as she told her fantasies to her Master.

"I am lying on my bed... Palmon is using her vines to spread my legs out and hold my arms in place as you move on top of me... You take off your pants and let me see your huge cock... teasing me as you run it along my pussy... where Kari then comes in, showing off her sexy body through her cheerleader outfit, where she sits next to me... caressing my breasts as you start ravishing me..."

After explaining the first fantasy, Mimi went on to explain the next. "In another one... I'm on my knees... giving both you and Tai hand jobs... while allowing Matt behind me and to take my ass... It's so hot to have you three just using me..."

Losing herself to her lust, Mimi then when on and told Davis another fantasy.

"And in another... I'm on all fours... you're taking me from behind... I am giving TK a blowjob and Kari is beneath me, licking at my breasts... God, it feels so hot...!"

"What about Izzy?" Davis asked curiously, wiping the blood that was trickling down his nose after hearing her fantasies, knowing that the Digidestined of Knowledge had some feelings for her, while Mimi had expressed some interest in him.

Letting out a light moan, Mimi gained a lustful grin as she replied. "I love teasing him... I love seeing his reaction as I discard my clothing and join him in my bed... I can't wait for him to finally snap... and just ravish me... to feel his fingers work on my body and to have him inside of me... pussy or ass, I don't care..."

Davis was both shocked and aroused by how much of a nymphomaniac Mimi really was, and how well she really hid it from the rest of them, part of him wondering how Mimi was able to hide this side of her from all her friends.

Then, as he gained a smirk, Davis leaned closer to Mimi's ear and asked. "And how would you really feel if I made you my sex toy for the month? Pleasuring me, Kari, Sora, Rika, and Zoe every night, in every position you could imagine. How would you like that?"

"Yes... Yes..! I want it... I want it so bad, Master... thinking of it makes me so horny... so hot... oh...!" Mimi replied in a lustful tone, pressing her back against Davis as she slowly grinded her ass against the tent in the maroon haired boy's pants, while trying desperately to get his fingers into her increasingly wet pussy and fill her with pleasure.

Smirking at her eagerness, Davis removed his hands from Mimi's body, his smirk growing as he heard her whimper faintly from the lost sensations, before he then instructed in a commanding voice. "Sora, Mimi, follow me into the bedroom."

Doing as commanded, Sora and Mimi nodded in reply, following Davis into Sora's bedroom, where the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship relieved himself of his clothing until he was standing naked before his entranced pets, smirking as he noticed Mimi's eyes wander down to his erection.

"Alright girls, you are going to pleasure each other, allow yourselves to share your love and lose your inhibitions." Davis instructed as he lay on Sora's bed, smirking as he added. "Just ignore me for the moment, this is all just a dream to you."

"Yes, Master..." Both Sora and Mimi replied, before turning towards one another, gaining lustful smiles as they closed the distance between them, with Sora wrapping her arms around Mimi's neck, while the entranced Digidestined of Sincerity wrapped her's around the orange haired girl's waist, sliding her hands down and giving her ass cheeks a light squeeze.

"It's good to finally be alone with you, Sora." Mimi said, seduction filling her voice. "You have no idea how long I've waited for a moment like this."

"Then show me how much you want me. Let me feel that hot, sexy body of yours' and make me feel good." Sora replied with a flirtatious grin, before leaning forwards and capturing Mimi's lips in a heated kiss, one the pink haired girl eagerly returned, moaning in the kiss as she felt the entranced orange haired girl's breasts press against her own, while Davis continued to watch on with a smile of his own, feeling his member hardening and looking forward to what else Sora and Mimi had planned for each other.

As the seconds went by, the girls' makeout session intensified, as both moved their hands over one another's body, both feeling very aroused by the other's actions, before they soon began to remove one another's lingerie.

Sliding Sora's panties down, Mimi smiled.

"You have such a beautiful pussy." She commented, running her fingers along Sora's slit, making her moan. "Now to enjoy it."

Taking the lead in their erotic actions, Mimi pushed Sora on the bed, moving her body on top of the Digidestined of Love, while lowering her head to Sora's pussy, where the pink haired Digidestined began to lash at Sora's folds, the actions making Sora moan erotically.

"Mimi... oh, Mimi... that's it... don't stop... oh... so good...!" Sora moaned out, her cries encouraging Mimi on as she continued to use her tongue to pleasure her, while snaking her right hand up and groping the entranced girl's breast, adding to Sora's pleasure as she cried out erotically.

But not wanting to leave Mimi out, Sora returned the pleasure, moving her right hand down to Mimi's panties, sliding her hand down the front and began to rub at Mimi's pussy, causing the Digidestined of Sincerity to moan at the pleasure she felt.

"Oh, Sora... Sora, your fingers feel really good...!" Mimi moaned, breaking from Sora's pussy to praise her skill, before pushing her head back in and pushing her tongue deeper into Sora's folds.

The girls continued to pleasure one another for the next thirty minutes, with Sora doing her best to continue pleasuring Mimi with her fingers, while the entranced pink haired girl continued to eagerly lick away at her pussy, while Davis continued to enjoy the actions of the pair, before noticing their moans increasing and their movements shifting.

He knew they were close to their climaxes and decided it was time

"Sora, Mimi, I give you permission to cum. Let out that sexual tension.' The maroon haired Digidestined said, his words triggering the mental commands in Sora and Mimi's minds as both cried out and came, where Mimi's sexual fluids released from her pussy and all over Sora's fingers, while Sora came in Mimi's mouth, the pink haired Digidestined managing to keep focus between Sora's orgasm and her own as she swallowed Sora's sexual fluids, licking her lips after the high of Sora's orgasm faded.

When they both caught their breaths, Mimi smirked and climbed onto the bed, while Sora sat up and smiled at the pink haired girl, who gave her a passionate kiss, one Sora eagerly returned, not caring that she could taste herself on Mimi's lips, before they broke the kiss, smiling seductively at each other as they brought their hands up and caress each other's breasts, licking and sucking them, as they also rubbed their pussies against one another.

At seeing Sora and Mimi making out, Davis decided it was time he joined in, where he then spoke up.

"Ok girls, get ready for a treat because I have just joined your dream." The Digidestined of Miracles said, his words, causing Mimi and Sora to break their kiss and look at Davis with lust at seeing him lying naked on the bed, looking down to see his member erect and pointing to the air.

"Looks like a sex hunk has descided to join us." Sora said as she crawled over to Davis' right side, resting next to him as she began to caress his chest.

"I'm sure Kari won't mind if we have one night with such an amazing man." Mimi added, moving to Davis' left and copying Sora as she also rubbed Davis' body, only her hand moved a little lower.

"Oh, he's big! I bet Kari is just his little sex pet after her first night with that." Mimi purred as she caressed Davis' cock, licking her lips as she moved her head down, licking along the length of the maroon haired boy's shaft.

"Tell me about it. It feels amazing once it's inside of you, pounding away." Sora replied with a smirk, kissing Davis' chest and working her way down, where she then told Mimi. "And I know that if Kari were here, not only would she be ok with this, she would want to join us."

From the combination of Davis' hot body and Sora's words, Mimi felt herself getting more and more aroused, where the pink haired Digidestined acted on her lustfulness as she opened her mouth and took Davis' member inside, slowly bobbing her head up and down as she began to give him a blowjob.

Davis let out a groan as Mimi eagerly sucked at his cock, her tongue sliding around his length as she continued in her actions, bringing her right hand down her body as she began to finger herself

But before Davis could say anything, Sora moved her head up and claimed his lips in a heated kiss, while grabbing his hands and placing them on her breasts, both of which Davis eagerly replied to, kissing his pet back as he massaged and squeezed her breasts.

"Oh, Davis... Davis, your hands feel so good... You are so wonderful..." Sora moaned, melting at his touch.

"Don't sell yourself short, Sora... you are beautiful... sexy... You really know how to please a man..." Davis replied, kissing around Sora's neck as he spoke, before adding with a slyness as he eyed Mimi. "Or to please a woman..."

"No arguments here." Mimi said happily, taking her mouth off of Davis' cock to confirm how sexy Sora was.

But eyeing his cock once more, Mimi felt her pussy ache with desire, where she smirked, before straddling the maroon haired boy's waist, lowering her body as she began to moan loudly, feeling his member slide into her tight passage.

"Yes... Yes...! oh, so big... so good... Oh, this feels amazing...!" Mimi moaned as she began to ride Davis' cock, who groaned at her tightness, placing his hands on her hips, while Sora moved behind the Digidestined of Sincerity, pushing her body close to her back.

"This is wonderful..." Sora commented, kissing around Mimi's neck and collarbone, while sliding her hands around Mimi's waist and began to rub and massage her breasts. "There is so much love... so much passion... I love you, Mimi..."

"I... I love you, too, Sora..." Mimi moaned in reply, before looking down at Davis and adding lustfully. "And I love this amazing cock... and the man it's attached to...!"

"Don't get too attached to it, because that belongs to Kari first and foremost." Sora commented, her eyes looking down to see Davis' member sliding in and out of Mimi's folds.

"I'll... I'll do anything... anything she wants... just to keep feeling this good...!" Mimi moaned in reply, feeling her folds clamping tightly around the large member moving in and out of her, resting her back against Sora as she tried to keep up the pace.

Mimi continued to ride Davis' cock for the next hour, getting lost in the pleasure she was receiving, moaning as Sora kissed around her neck and massaged her breasts, while Davis smirked as he continued to thrust his hips up, meeting Mimi's pace as he felt her tightness.

But after some time, Mimi's moans became frantic as she felt her release approach, causing her to moan out. "Davis... Sora... I'm so close... it's so good...!"

"Then cum... cum for me and let it out..." Davis groaned in reply, moving his hips faster and pushing his cock deeper inside of Mimi, to the point the Digidestined of Sincerity was unable to hold back her pleasure.

"Oh, Davis!" She cried in ecstacy, cumming all over Davis' cock, while her folds clamped around his manhood, giving her pleasure she never imagined.

And after her orgasm faded, Mimi let out a sigh of pleasure, smiling as she saw Davis sit up, where the maroon haired boy gave her a kiss, one she eagerly returned.

Before she knew it, Mimi was lying on her back on the bed, her legs spread, as Sora and Davis stood in front of her, eyeing her naked form.

"I think it's time I returned the pleasure you gave me before." Sora said with a seductive look in her eyes, moving her head between Mimi's legs, giving Davis a great view of her ass, before the Digidestined of Love began to lick at Mimi's pussy, causing the pink haired girl to moan loudly.

"Oh, Sora...!" Mimi cried out, panting as she felt Sora's tongue invade her folds, lapping at the sexual fluids remaining as the orange haired Digidestined continued to pleasure the strawberry haired Digidestined.

As Sora continued to lash her tongue inside of Mimi, tasting Mimi's sex, Sora then sighed mentally as she felt a strong pair of hands caress her ass cheeks, before moaning as she felt Davis' cock slid around her wet folds.

"Where do you want it?" Davis asked, teasing Sora as he ran his member around her pussy, followed by her ass, causing Sora to moan as she felt Davis' member against her entrance.

"Take my ass, you hot stud... Ravish me...!" Sora practically begged as she stopped pleasuring Mimi, desiring Davis more than anything, where she got exactly as she desired as Davis gripped her cheeks tighter and thrust his cock inside of her, causing Sora to cry out in pure pleasure.

"Yes... oh, Davis... Yes... Yes...! Sora cried out as she felt Davis inside of her, his cock pushing deep inside her entrance, before moaning as she felt Davis start to move his hips back and forth, his member sliding in and out Sora's tight passage, leaving her in a great state of blissful pleasure.

"This is so hot." Mimi commented, feeling herself getting turned on at seeing Sora on top of her and being taken by Davis, causing her to set her right hand on her breast as she began to pleasure herself at the sight.

"I... oh... I haven't forgotten about you, beautiful..." Sora moaned out, moving her head back down as she began to lick Mimi's pussy once more, making the entranced Digidestined of Sincerity cry out in pleasure, both girls losing themselves to the moment as they continued to make love with Davis.

Davis kept the girls entranced all evening, enjoying them in various positions, while, in her entranced mind, Mimi felt she was having the best sex dream so far, unaware of what her month in Odaiba had in store for her.

Davis, however, smirked, looking forward to his plans for the strawberry pink haired girl, as well as exploring her many 'fantasies'.

Remaining in their respective positions, the sounds of Sora and Mimi's pleasure filled cries filled the bedroom, their moaning was accompanied by the cries of begging for more, begging for Davis to continue to take them, causing Davis to let out pleasure filled groans as he continued satisfying Sora and Mimi, where both girls continued to lose themselves to the pleasure, lose themselves to Davis, wanting nothing else but for the Digidestined of Miracles.

Later on within the night, as he lay in Sora's bed, with the orange haired girl snuggling against his left side, while Mimi mimicked her on his right, Davis could not help but smirk, looking forward to his plans for the next few weeks, namely his plans for his pink haired pet, who sighed contently as she continued to snuggle up to him.

'This just keeps getting better and better.' Davis thought to himself with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Sora and Mimi, holding the pair close as he then drifted off to sleep, having many plans for his pets in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

The past few weeks had been interesting in Davis' eyes, especially when it involved Mimi.

As often as he could, Davis included the strawberry pink haired girl in his 'sessions' with his other pets, and Mimi was more than happy to oblige when she was in her trance, fulfilling many of her sexual fantasies, including a threesome with him and Kari, making out with Zephyrmon, and even living out a fantasy she had of Rika acting as a domi towards her, which made Davis laugh at first, knowing how Rika really was in bed, but still loved the sight of the redhead in a leather outfit as she took Mimi with a strap-on while her Master watched.

Currently, Davis sat on his couch, looking forward to the night events, having the apartment to himself yet again, though he was upset that he it was a bit of a mess and didn't have Jun around to clean up for him, for his sister was on another date with Matt, the pair being a couple for over a year.

But even though Jun was gone, Davis had another idea.

And thanks to his entrancing skills, as well as a certain hypnotized kitty, Davis was able to get himself his own private maid service to clean the place up.

Looking in front of him, Davis smirked as he saw the entranced form of Angie Hinomoto, cleaning around the lounge room with a feather duster in her hand, a blank smile on her face and her eyes glazed over, wearing only her orange coloured bra and matching panties, which highlighted her smooth skin, tone stomach, C-cup sized breasts, and her tight ass.

Before him and bending over as she wiped the coffee table clean with a cloth was Mizuki, the treasure hunter amongst the Fusion Fighters, smiling blankly as she wore only her yellow coloured bra and panties, showing off her D-cup breasts and fit body, gained during her years diving and swimming underwater, both to relax and the chances to find potential treasure.

Behind Davis and reaching around as she mindlessly massaged his shoulders, was Jeri Katou, a blank smile on the Tamer's face, too lost in her commands to care she was in her underwear, consisting of a matching white coloured bra and panties, showing off her amazing figure, large C-cup breasts, and tight ass.

Finally, sitting on her knees before Davis as she mindlessly massaged his feet, was Alice McCoy, the mysterious Tamer sent by the Sovereigns to give them the power they needed to BioMerge in the Real World.

She had become close friends with the Tamers over the years after, getting back Dobermon from a Digi-Egg, and by default, became friends with the others once the worlds were merged, showing that she was both loyal and a good companion to be with.

Now, the entranced blonde happily massaged her temporary Master's feet, wearing only her black bra and panties, showing off her D-cup breasts and smooth skin, making certain that Davis was relaxed as Angie and Mizuki finished cleaning for him.

"We have finished cleaning, Master..." Angie the said in a distant tone, where she and Mizuki walked around and stood before Davis, waiting the next of his commands.

"Thank you." Davis said, grateful at their work, before grinning as he continued to relax on the couch and asked. "Now why don't you make out for me, give me a little entertainment and continue what you two were doing the last time you were here for the party?"

"Yes, Master... we obey..." Angie and Mizuki said in unison, before the pair turned and faced one another, wrapping their arms around each other's waist and pulling themselves closer as they began to passionately kiss one another.

Smirking as he watched the two Fusion Fighters made out in front of him, their hands moving around each other as Angie groped Mizuki's breasts, while the entranced treasure hunter squeezed the redhead's ass cheeks, both moaning mindlessly as they continued to pleasure each other.

With Angie and Mizuki set in their actions, Davis then turned to Jeri and Alice, where he instructed. "Now you two, move next to them and dance for me, show off your sexy bodies."

"Yes, Master... we will obey..." The entranced Tamers said as one, moving on their side of the entranced Fusion Fighters, who paid no attention to them as they continued to make out, before moving their bodies around sensually, as if listening to a seductive tune only they could hear, guiding them, guiding their bodies as they slid their hips around and ran their hands along their chests and through their hair, getting into the mood of their trance.

With the four girls continuing to obey him, acting on his commands, Davis sat back and watched the erotic show in front of him with a smile.

While he did find these girls attractive, he had no intentions of Taking them, for when he has them finish, he will have Angie and Mizuki realize that they are not only attracted to Mikey, but also each other, believing that they came to this revelation after their drunken reverlies during the Anniversary party.

He also knew that Jeri desired Takato as her boyfriend, but lacked the confidence to speak from her heart, while Alice showed a fair interest in the brunette as well, having spent most her life with Digimon, seeing Takato, she felt herself quite attracted to him, to which Davis decided to help them out, as well as make sure that Takato would have a gift he'll love, and would make both girls more confident in their attraction to him, as well as desire one another.

As the girls continued following their commands, with Jeri and Alice turning in their dances to show off their asses, Angie and Mizuki moaned in delight as their hands explored their bodies, giving each other's ass a squeeze and sliding their fingers along the cloth of their panties, rubbing at the other's pussy, while Davis continued to relax, looking forward to the night ahead.

-A few hours later-

With the sound of fingers snapping, Mimi opened her hazy eyes, not noticing or caring that she was completely naked, but felt her body heat up and letting out a moan at the sight before her, believing that she was having another one of her sex dreams, where she saw that before her was Davis, who was sitting naked on his couch, smiled at her as her eyes wandered around his muscular chest and his erection.

But what also aroused Mimi were the figures around Davis.

To his left, Kari sat next to Davis, her hand caressing his chest as she smiled seductively at him, while wearing a pink nightgown, showing off her seductive figure, her smooth arms and legs, alongside her cleavage, making her look as sexy as ever.

To his right, Zoe mimicked Kari actions, while the blonde wore a pink corset that showed off her tone stomach, as well as her cleavage, with fishnet stockings going up her thighs, a white puffy tail coming out of her back, just over her tight ass, and a braid with pink bunny ears coming off of them.

Between Davis' lets, Rika smiled happily as she rubbed her head against his legs, wearing her yellow bra, panties and matching fox ears and tail, showing off her fox costume and her amazing body, making Mimi moan as she eyed the redhead's figure, just waiting to get Rika out of the costume and pleasure her.

Finally, standing behind Davis, and happily massaging his shoulders, was Sora, who wore a latex corset and a set of panties, showing off her amazing figure and her breasts as she leaned forwards and kissed Davis' cheek.

As Mimi watched the sight with growing arousal, Rika looked over at her and smiled as she said lustfully. "Look who's come to join us, Master, yip!"

"Master...?" Mimi asked as her breath became shallow, her arousal spiking at the sound of Rika calling Davis Master.

Smirking, Kari and Zoe got up and walked towards Mimi, while Rika crawled over to her, where the Digidestined of Light said with a smile. "That's right, Davis is our Master, and we're his slavegirls. Do you want to join us?"

At Kari's offer, Mimi gave no thought and nodded with excitement.

"Yes! Yes, I want to be a slave for Davis... I mean Master." The strawberry haired woman said, before asking. "How may I start showing my loyalty to our sexy Master?"

"Well..." Zoe started to say said in reply as she and Kari got on either side of Mimi, wrapping their arms around hers as she whispered into her ear. "...You can start by riding his magnificent cock and proclaiming your love for him."

Mimi felt herself shake with desire as Kari and Zoe led her over to Davis, releasing her from their grasp as Sora moved from around Davis and stood with the two, while Rika then stood up herself, causing Davis to smirk as their eyes glazed over and blank smiles returned to their faces.

While Mimi was believing she was having a dream, Kari, Rika, Sora, and Zoe were still fully entranced, following the script that their Master had given them to help with Mimi's dream.

Now, the four entranced girls would wait patiently for the signal for their next command, allowing Davis to focus on Mimi as she walked the last few feet to him, swaying her hips as she stared lustfully into his eyes.

"Well hello there, handsome." Mimi purred, moving closely to Davis, where she moved her hand to his member, lightly ran her fingers around it and asked in an enticing voice. "Is this seat taken?"

"Not at the moment, it's free for someone sexy like you." Davis replied with a smirk, which made Mimi shiver with desire.

"You are looking as sexy as ever, Mimi." Davis then said, before he added. "I am glad to see you decided to join my little harem."

"So am I, Master. I promise I'll be the best slave I can for you. I will do anything to satisfy you." Mimi said happily in reply, where she smiled seductively and purred. "And I mean anything."

"Come and join me while we watch the show my pets prepared." Davis said in reply, causing Mimi to smile with excitement.

"Anything for you, Master." She replied with excitement, feeling herself getting hotter at Davis being so dominant in her moment of pleasure, before Mimi took to Davis' lap, moaning as she straddled his waist with her back against his chest, and lowered her hips, impaling herself on his member.

And with Mimi in position, his cock deep inside of her, moving his hips up and down, his member moving in and out of Mimi's folds, Davis started to make love to Mimi, grasping her hips and causing the Digidestined of Sincerity to moan and cry in pleasure.

But as much as Davis was enjoying the moans and feel of Mimi's body, snapping his fingers, the maroon haired Digidestined turned his head, smiling further to see Kari and Rika following their commands, where his pets got on their knees, crawled in front of their Master and began to 'play' with one another, kissing each other at first, before their hands began to explore each other's bodies, namely their breasts and asses.

Likewise, Sora and Zoe, also reacting to their commands, began to pleasure themselves, both moving their left hands up and caressing their breasts, while their right hands moved down, caressing their pussies through their costumes.

"Master, oh, yes... Master, you are so good... this is so hot... I live for you and your pleasure..." Mimi moaned, continuing to lose herself to her fantasy, feeling her pleasure and arousal increase as Davis continued to make love to her, while the girls before them continued in their actions, looking on to see Kari show she was the dominant female and pushed Rika to her back, before climbing on top and licking at her chest, causing the Nonaka pet to purr.

"That's good to hear, my pet... but it's about to get even hotter..." Davis whispered into Mimi's ear as he right hand reached up to her breast, giving it a light squeeze as he began to massage it, adding to Mimi's pleasure.

Continuing to moan as she felt Davis' cock slide in and out of her pussy, while the hands of her Master caressed her breasts, Mimi felt a continued pleasure fill her body, her mind continuing to believe all the pleasure she was experiencing was from another sex dream, only this dream, she didn't want to wake up from.

Between the combination of her Master's cock and hands pleasuring her body, as well as the erotic show in front of her, with both Sora and Zoe moaning with desire as they continued to finger themselves, while Kari was now on her back, moaning wildly as Rika licked her pussy, it wasn't long before Mimi felt her first release approaching, causing her to moan frantically.

"Master, I can't... can't hold it... Master, I'm cumming...!" Mimi cried out, doing her best to keep herself in the moment, part of her believing if she climaxed, she'd wake up back in her bedroom and in some disappointment that the moment was over.

"Then cum... cum for your Master, my sexy slave... cum now...!" Davis groaned out.

"As you command...!" Mimi cried, moving her body with Davis' for a few more thrusts, just before she came, releasing her sexual fluids all over Davis' member, causing her to give off a blissful smile as she collapsed her back on her Master's chest, savouring the moment.

"Oh, Master... that... that was amazing..." Mimi said as she looked up, reaching up with her right hand and placing it behind Davis' head, pulling him into a passionate kiss, one Davis willingly returned.

"Glad you liked it, my beautiful slave. But now I want more, use those wonderful breasts of yours' to pleasure me." Davis then commanded with a smirk, which caused Mimi to moan with desire as she realized that the maroon haired boy was still hard.

"You command and I obey, my Master." Mimi replied with a seductive purr in her tone, before pulling herself off of Davis' member, getting off of his lap and sinking to her knees.

But before following her Master's orders, Mimi looked over and smirked, seeing both Kari and Rika now in a sixty nine position, with Kari on top of the redhead as they eagerly licked each other's pussies, their panties resting down their legs as they continued in their actions, arousing Mimi, while failing to notice the vacant looks in their eyes.

"That is so sexy..." Mimi moaned out as she reached out with her right hand and gently caressed Kari's exposed ass cheek, which the brunette paid no attention to and remained focused on obeying her Master's commands as she continued to lick Rika out.

As much as Mimi wanted to join in and 'play' with Kari and Rika, remembering that her Master had given her a command, the Digidestined of Sincerity turned back towards Davis, smiling seductively as she saw his cock was still hard, where she then moved her breasts around Davis' member and began to pleasure the maroon haired Digidestined, where Davis groaned and sighed in pleasure and approval as he relaxed on the couch, enjoying the pleasure Mimi was giving him.

"That's it, Mimi... that feels good..." Davis groaned out as the strawberry pink haired girl moved her breasts up and down his cock, licking the tip as it popped out between her mounds.

"I'm glad I am able to satisfy you, my Master." Mimi replied with a smile, before resuming her actions as she gave the tip of Davis' manhood a kiss, before sliding her breasts around his length again, filling Davis with a continued pleasure.

So focused on her task, Mimi did not see Davis give a signal with his fingers, causing Zoe and Sora to stop pleasuring themselves, before the two walked over to where Kari and Rika were still sixty nining each other, to which, the pair acted on the commands as Zoe pushed Kari onto her back and lay on top of her, kissing the brunette passionately as Kari returned the pleasure, a scene being mimicked by Sora and Rika.

But hearing their moans, Mimi had to look, smiling with arousal to see the four women pleasuring each other, filling her with desire.

Facing Davis, Mimi then begged. "Master, I can't take it, I must have you again. Please take me!"

"How can I say no to a slave as wonderful as you?" Davis asked in reply, his words flattering Mimi, while exciting her, knowing she and her Master were about to make love again.

"Go lean against the couch, and stick out that wonderful ass for me." Davis then instructed with a mischievous grin, which sent a shiver of desire through Mimi's body, causing her to moan lustully as she happily obeyed, moving herself into position as she rested her hands on the arm of the couch and pressed her ass up, looking behind her as she waited for her Master to take her.

As Davis got up and moved into position, Mimi purred as she begged. "Please, Master, take me, ravish my tight little ass, make me moan your name."

Davis smirked at Mimi's longing and submissiveness, before giving the Digidestined of Sincerity what she desired.

Placing his hands on the Digidestined of Sincerity's ass cheeks, it caused Mimi to moan with desire, before her moans got louder as she felt his cock slowly slide into her tight passage, filling her body with pleasure as she began to move her hips back and forth, feeling his member going in and out of her.

"Oh, Master... Master, you are so deep... you are just perfect... I love being your slave...! If it means I keep getting this, I will serve you forever...!" Mimi moaned wildly, loving the feel of her Master's cock inside her ass, just as much as enjoying the sight of the other girls fully naked, with Rika licking around Sora's breasts as the Digidestined of Love lay on her back, while Kari sat on her knees, arching her back as Zoe kissed around her breasts and worked her way down the brunette's body.

Feeling herself getting greatly turned on at the actions of her believed slave sisters, Mimi moved her hips to match the thrusts of her Master, moaning louder and louder as Davis' cock slid deeper inside her passage, loving all the pleasure she was getting, as well as the pleasure being shared within the room.

"Master, this is so hot... your cock is so deep... Kari, Rika... Zoe, Sora... so sexy... I want you, I want you so much...!" Mimi moaned, continuing to love the pleasure she was experiencing, as well as the pleasure Kari, Rika, Sora and Zoe were expressing, still not paying any attention to the vacant look in the eyes of Davis' slaves.

Continuing to allow Davis to ravish her ass, his member sliding in and out for the next thirty minutes, Mimi began to moan louder, her cries turning erotic as she could feel her release approaching, causing her to call out. "Master, I can feel it... I'm going to cum again... Oh, Master, I'm cumming...!"

"Me... me too... Get ready for it... my hot, sexy pet...!" Davis groaned out, loving how tight Mimi's ass felt, giving it a few more thrusts, before the Digidestined of Miracles let out a loud groan, pushing his cock deep into Mimi as he came, filling her with his sexual fluids and causing Mimi to have her orgasm.

"Master!" Mimi cried in ecstacy, cumming again as she released her sexual fluids from her pussy and staining the couch cushion beneath her thighs, just before her body gave out and she collapsed forward, resting herself on the couch and smiling blissfully at the pleasure she and her Master shared.

However, it didn't take long for Mimi to realize that Davis was not done with her just yet, sighing as she felt his hands on her thighs, before realizing that she was moved once more, now lying on her back on the couch, her legs spread, where her Master smiled down at her as she felt his cock brush once more against her folds.

"Oh, Master..." Mimi purred, loving how much pleasure Davis was giving her, as well as loving the sexy look in his eyes, seeing the longing he held for her, which quickly put her back in the mood, moving her hips up a little to show she was ready to make love again.

Not needing anymore encouragement, Davis slid his member into Mimi's waiting pussy again, causing her to once more moan and sigh blissfully at the feeling as Davis moved his cock in and out of her.

"Yes... Yes... oh, Master... so good... so amazing...!" Mimi moaned as Davis took her once again, too lost in her pleasure to see the other girls, who were now standing once more at attention before the couch, awaiting for the next commands of their Master.

"So are you, my slave of Sincerity..." Davis groaned in reply, moving down and claiming Mimi's lips in a deep and passionate kiss, one Mimi eagerly returned, enjoying how good Davis continued to make her feel, as well as liking the cute pet name he had given her.

Davis continued to take Mimi for another hour, with the strawberry haired girl in pure bliss, feeling that this was her best sex dream so far, loving every minute of it and hoping she could recall it for another night.

But after time had passed, Davis' groans became more frantic as his thrusting sped up, allowing Mimi to realize that her Master was close.

"Master... oh, Master... take me... take your loyal slave...!" Mimi moaned out, feeling her own release approach at the same time, allowing herself to lose control and climax, crying loudly as she came again, while her folds clamped around Davis' member, triggering Davis' orgasm as he groaned loudly, calling out Mimi's name as he filled her with his seed.

As her Master pulled his cock out of her, Mimi let out a content sigh, loving the pleasure she received, as well as her new Master, thinking of how easily he could surprise her.

And, just as she thought her dream was over, her Master gave her one more surprise as he smirked down at her, raising his right hand and snapping his fingers together.

The next thing Mimi knew, her body was being overloaded by waves of pleasure, causing her to moan out and cry erotically, unable to see both Kari and Sora kissing and sucking on her breasts, while both Zoe and Rika were between her legs, licking out the pink haired girl's pussy like it was the best thing in the world.

Watching the sight of his four entranced pets pleasuring Mimi with a smirk, Davis thought about what to do next.

As much as he liked Mimi's erotic side, tight body and open mind to sexual experimentation, Davis had decided long before hypnotizing her that he would do Izzy a favour in the love department, and would help curb Mimi's 'sexual appetite', where Mimi would focus more and more on the redhead genius, making her dream more often about Izzy and how much she wanted him as her lover and boyfriend, making sure her dreams were of romance and desire, not wanting the Digidestined of Sincerity to jump Izzy the first chance she got, but to slide her way into a relationship.

'Besides...' Davis then thought to himself as he smirked and added. '...there is someone else I've been meaning to add to my little harem, and it's about time I go see her.'

As the sounds of moaning and pleasure continued to come out of Mimi, Davis looked down at the coffee table, smirking at the ticket that was resting on it, where the Digidestined of Miracles was looking forward to the show, as well as the aftershow he would be attending.


	10. Chapter 10

Upon the stage of a stadium within Koto, Nene Amano, the idol, singer, movie star and Fusion Fighter, was continuing to delight her fans with her amazing voice and talent, singing her heart out and making sure every one of her fans were inspired by her tune.

As Nene continued to perform, many of her fans took in her amazing outfit, consisting of a red top that seemed to shine alongside her as the spotlight highlighted her form, showing off her D-cup breasts and her tone stomach, as well as her smooth arms.

A red and white skirt covered a fraction of her legs, showing off her thighs, while thigh high red heeled shoes adorned her feet, where all her fans found her looking as amazing as ever, continuing to love the brunette, her music and her appearance.

Once she finished her latest song, Nene smiled and waved to the cheering crowd as she said. "Thank you all for coming, please have a good night."

From her words, the audience continued to cheer, while Nene headed off stage, glad another of her performances was a success and made her way back to her dressing room, not minding the few fans that had backstage access as she happily signed her autographs and took photos with her fans, not ever wanting a single fan to think her as a selfish diva.

"Another amazing performance." Nene heard Sparrowmon say, making her smile as she withdrew her Fusion Loader, which was hanging from her dress and agreed with the words of her partner.

"Thank you, Sparrowmon." Nene said, before adding. "It is getting late thought, and I'll be heading back to the hotel soon, why don't you guys go back to the Digital World? Go see how Shoutmon and the others are doing?"

"Of course." Nene heard Mervamon say, understanding that her partner needed time to herself.

"But if you do need us, please call." One of her Monitamon added, just before several lights emitted from her Fusion Loader and into the television within her dressing room, where the brunette knew all her Digimon had reloaded from the Fusion Loader and were making their way through the Digital Space and back to the Digital World.

A second later, there was a knock on the door, letting Nene know that her security detail had arrived, where the brunette idol got up, too tired to change out of her outfit as she exited the room, allowing her mind to drift to other things as she was escorted to her hotel for the evening.

-Half an hour later-

Opening the door to her hotel room, Nene let out a sigh, removing her shoes as she entered and closed the door behind her.

Due to her status as an idol, the hotel had given the brunette their best suite available, which was actually a small apartment, complete with a couch, a large bed and even an indoor jacuzzi.

Letting out another sigh, Nene walked towards her bed, before falling face first into the sheets, feeling exhausted from her concert, before turning onto her back looking up at the ceiling as she thought about the past couple of months.

'It's been a crazy couple of weeks.' Nene sighed as she thought. 'I can't believe Airu actually asked Yuu out. I expected her to continue with that Subordinate routine until she ran out of ideas for traps.'

While happy her brother had a girlfriend, Nene then turned her thoughts to the other thing that occupied her mind, the fact that Davis was dating Kari now, and that she had missed her chance with the maroon haired boy.

Remembering the first time she had met Davis, she remembered how she too fought alongside Mikey, Tagiru and the other Digimon Hunters, doing all they could to defeat Quartzmon's army of Myotismon, before seeing the power of Magnamon as he blasted one of the VenomMyotismon to bits, while seeing the confidence, the strength, the faith in himself and his allies to never give up.

And upon turning towards Davis when she first heard him cheer Magnamon on, Nene felt her cheeks flush and her heartbeat quicken, and knew at that moment that she had fallen in love with the maroon haired boy, wanting to know who he was, what he was like, and maybe, something more.

After the heroes and heroines of each timeline were sent back, however, Nene just believed her feelings to be a mere crush, believing she was caught in the moment and would have fallen Tai, Takato or Takuya if she had noticed them first, but after the Digital Worlds merged, and seeing how mature Davis had become, both physically and mentally, Nene knew her feelings were beyond a crush, they were of love.

She was so happy whenever they got a chance to work together in the Digital World, and always made sure that he got free tickets to her performances, and even backstage passes to her shows, where he would always see how amazing she was, his words flattering the brunette, while the tone made her know he always meant what he said to her.

And while Nene knew she had competition for his attention, learning from the others that Davis used to have a crush on Kari, while hearing about some of the other girls' feelings, but she had hoped that she could get a shot at going out with him before the other girls could get to him.

But now that Kari was Davis' girlfriend, Nene felt some solemn as she thought with another sigh. 'So much for that.'

About to go to bed and try and sleep her thoughts away, the sudden sound of knocking on her door caused Nene to sit up, before she heard one of her security guards ask through the door. "Mrs. Amano? There is someone hear to see you, says he's a friend, Davis Motomiya?"

'Davis is here!?' Nene thought, both happy and surprised as she shot up from her bed and ran to the door, opening it to see the nervous smile on Davis' face as the two rather large security guards stood behind him.

'I should have brought Gatomon.' Davis thought to himself, half afraid that the guards were about to throw him out of the hotel the hard way.

"It's alright, he's a friend." Nene replied happily to the guard as she grabbed Davis' arm and pulled him in, before looking back at the guard and asked. "Could you guys give us some private time, maybe for a few hours?"

"Of course, Mrs. Amano." One of the men replied with a respectful tone toward the brunette, before the pair departed, knowing Nene could handle herself if the young man did try anything with her.

Smiling happily, Nene closed the door, turning as she saw Davis take a seat on the couch, which made her sit down next to him as he smiled and said. "That was a great show tonight! Sorry I couldn't get backstage, I kind of misplaced the pass."

"That's alright, I'm just glad you could see me, one way or another." Nene replied with a smile, before asking. "So did you hear about Airu?"

At her words, Davis grinned mentally, but nodded as he said. "Hard to believe someone like her would just give up her act and confess her feelings. I just hope she and Yuu are happy."

"From what he tells me, they seem to be like any other couple." Nene replied, her smile remaining as she confessed. "I admit I thought Airu asking Yuu out was a little suspicious, I even believed it was another of her tricks, but looking at them, I can see how happy they make each other."

"And how about you?" Davis asked, just before stating. "I'm sure somebody as amazing as you has found a great guy to date."

Blushing lightly at Davis' complement, Nene then smiled sadly as she first thought to herself. 'I did, but he's already spoken for.'

"I'm... I'm just waiting for the right guy, that's all." Nene replied with a smile, before covering her mouth as she let out a yawn, still tired from her show, which Davis took notice of.

"Nene, you seem a little tired. Did I wake you with my visit?" He asked, his tone sounding of a sincere apology.

"It's alright, I know you wouldn't have come over this late if it wasn't important." Nene replied, doing what she could to stay awake, just to spend time with Davis.

'Now the fun begins.' Davis thought with a mental smirk as he reached into his pocket, taking the crystal pendant he used for his hypnosis, where he showed it to the brunette idol next to him.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Nene said as she looked at the pendant, before felt slightly depressed, thinking that Davis had gotten it for Kari, and was here to ask her opinion on it.

"Thanks, I was hoping you would like it when I got it for you for your show." Davis replied with a smile, catching Nene off guard as she blushed brightly, her eyes looking at the pendant as it seemed to swing back and forth in Davis' hand.

"It's quite beautiful..." Nene said, continuing to eye the pendant as Davis rotated his wrist slightly, causing the pendant to move side to side slightly.

"That's it, Nene, just watch the crystal, let it sweep away all your stress, all your worries, let only the crystal and my voice matter to you." Davis started to say, seeing the beautiful idol falling under his spell before him.

"Only the crystal... your voice... matters to me..." Nene replied in a distant voice, her eyes barely open as she found it harder to think while her body relaxed more and more.

But none of that mattered to Nene, only the crystal and Davis' voice mattered, she would trust Davis, trust and listen to him.

"On the count of five, you will fall into a deep sleep, your mind completely blank, hearing only my voice and obeying it. One... two... three... four... and five." Davis said, lowering the pendant as Nene's eyes closed, lying back into the couch as she relaxed, her mind completely free of thought, awaiting Davis' voice to fill her and command her.

"You are deep in my power, Nene. My voice commands you. I am your Master and you are my slave, you must obey me." Davis instructed with a smirk, happy to finally have the brunette idol under his power.

"I am in your power... your voice commands me... you are my Master... I am your slave... I must obey..." Nene replied in a distant tone, an equally distant smile appearing on her face, her body heating up as she awaited her new Master to command her.

Davis, meanwhile, smirked as he eyed Nene's body, loving that she was still in that red outfit she often wore for her shows, loving how it showed off her amazing body.

But just looking at Nene's body wasn't all he wanted to do, where the maroon haired Digidestined then commanded. "Alright, my new pet, open your eyes and take a seat on my lap."

"Yes, Master..." Nene replied, opening her glazed over purple shaded eyes, before following the rest of her command, moving her body so that she was sitting in Davis' lap, staring blankly at him, while Davis put his hands on her hips.

Seeing the entranced Idol before him, Davis smirked as he first leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, his smirk growing as he felt her mindlessly return it, while his right hand moved down, caressing her ass through her outfit.

Continuing to run his hand along her body, feeling her breasts through her top, Davis broke the kiss with Nene as he instructed. "Now I know you have some feelings for me, and I bet some fantasies with it, so I want you to tell me some of your fantasises about me."

"Yes, Master..." Nene replied in a distant tone, before she started by saying. "I have just finished my latest performance... and I am making my way back to my dressing room... I open the door and you are already in there... After presenting me with a gift... you kiss me and say how wonderful I was... before I then kiss you... I am unable to keep my hands off you... I long for you..."

Nene then went on to describe a few more dreams, some romantic, like them going out for a fancy dinner and dancing, to some quite erotic.

One in particular caught Davis attention, his hands caressing Nene's arms as she went on saying. "I then dream... that I am a stripper... and you're my favorite client... I get you alone... and then put on a show for you... not even charging you for the 'aftershow'..."

"Interesting to hear." Davis commented, finding Nene's fantasy a refreshing change after learning of Mimi's various threesomes.

"It's a personal favorite of mine..." Nene then said, her cheeks flushing a little, but she was compelled to tell her Master. "I have stopped in my career to pursue a secret passion... I have become a stripper... I dance around the pole in nearly nothing as the audience cheer for my body... But the entire time I dance, I can only think of you... Finishing in my act, I head to one of the private rooms and see your smiling face, as well as your hot body... You are sitting in place... waiting for me... I walk over and take off my top, finally allowing you to see my breasts... before I give you a lap dance... My body gets hot as I continue to move closer to you, before you pull me in your lap and have your way with me..."

Hearing her fantasy in more detail, Davis felt his erection growing, poking at Nene's panty clad ass, making him want more out of his new slave as an idea came to mind.

'Time to let her live out this fantasy.' Davis thought with a smirk, giving Nene another kiss as he got ready for his pet to put on a show for him.

"Nene, when I say 'Naughty Nene', you will remain under my control, but you will believe everything that happens from here on out is just part of another sex dream you are having, the one where you are the sexy stipper and you're just eager to please me." The Digidestined of Miracles instructed, smiling as Nene nodded compliently.

"'Naughty Nene'... remain in your control... another sex dream... I'm the sexy stripper... eager to please you... I obey..." Nene repeated, accepting her commands and waited for her Master to give her the trigger words.

"Naughty Nene." Davis then said with a smirk, causing Nene to close her eyes, before reopening them, showing them still hazy as a seductive smile graced her face, wrapping her arms around Davis' neck as she brought herself closer to him.

"Well hello there, handsome." Nene purred, looking at Davis with desire though her hazy eyes. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"For someone as amazing as you, I would wait forever." Davis replied, his words flattering Nene as she felt her body heat up, moving her lips closer as she kissed the maroon haired boy passionately, moaning as she felt his hands caress her body and squeeze her ass.

Feeling her arousal spike, Nene broke the kiss, smiling lustfully as she said with a purr. "Just sit back and enjoy the show, hot stuff."

Rising from Davis' lap, Nene gave off a seductive smile and small wink as she got to her feet and began to dance, undoing the hair braid and letting her twin locks fall down her upper back, before she began to slide and move her body, making her actions as sexy as possible for Davis, who looked on at Nene with a sly smile.

Continuing her dance, and wanting to get a rise out of her audience, Nene moved her hands over her tone stomach, slipping her fingers under her top, before slowly pulling it over her head, revealing the light red silk bra she wore underneath, throwing the top to the side and making sure to bend forward in her dance, allowing Davis a nice view of her cleavage as she continued to put on a show for him.

The entranced idol then turned around, swaying her hips as she moved her hands down, grabbing the edge of her skirt, before sliding it down her smooth legs, bending over so that Davis could see her matching panties, while showing off her tight ass, before standing back up and kicking the skirt away, leaving Nene standing in her underwear, but smiling longingly as she continued her dance as she allowed her hands to move around her body in a seductive manner.

Cupping her breasts, Nene looked at Davis and asked. "So, handsome, what do you think? Like what you see?"

"What do you think?" Davis asked back with a slyness in his voice, which continued to arouse Nene, before the brainwashed brunette slid herself onto Davis' lap once more, wrapped her arms around him, while teasing a little as she rubbed her ass against Davis' pants, as well as rubbed her breasts against his chest, smiling excitedly as she heard the groans coming from his lips.

Smirking, Nene then turned around, her back to Davis, as she reached behind her and unclipped her bra, still moving her body in his lap as she discarded her bra, tossing it aside and leaving her bare breasts exposed, before sliding her hands around and setting them on Davis', guiding them around her body and to her breasts, rubbing them slowly.

"Normally I have a 'look but no touching' policy, but for you, I can make an exception." Nene said, remaining convinced she was just dreaming in her role, where she moaned as she felt Davis start to rub at her breasts himself, his strong hands caressing her mounds and flicking over her nipples.

"Oh... that feels nice... oh, yeah... your hands... they feel so good..." Nene moaned, feeling herself get really turned on as Davis massaged her breasts, before moving her arms around his neck and turning her head as she pulled him into another passionate kiss.

But feeling the bulge pressed against her ass, Nene knew she wanted more, sliding herself off of Davis' lap and facing him, licking her lips as the sight, before she said with a seductive purr. "Normally I don't do this free of charge, but for you, I'll make another exception."

Liking Nene's actions and continuing to enjoy his stripper pet, Davis grinned as Nene pulled the zipper down Davis' pants, reached in with her right hand and pulled out his member, grinning at the size of it.

"Now that is nice." Nene said with a seductive purr, before moving her head forward, running her tongue up the tip of Davis' member, liking what she tasted, leading to her opening her mouth and sliding the shaft inside as she began to give Davis a blowjob.

"Nene...!" Davis groaned, feeling the brunette continue to slide her mouth along his member which made him then say. "You are really good at this... you are amazing...!"

From Davis' words, Nene felt flattered, encouraging her to continue in her actions as she moved her head further, taking more of Davis' member in her mouth, while feeling herself getting a contact pleasure at the groans of the Motomiya, where Nene kept her focus on pleasuring her 'favourite customer' while sliding her left hand down to her pussy, pleasuring herself.

Remaining on her knees, Nene continued to suck Davis' cock, pleasuring herself and the maroon haired Digidestined, adding to his pleasure as she stopped rubbing at her pussy, moved her hand to Davis' balls and started to massage them, continuing to cause Davis to groan in pleasure and approval.

But after another thirty minutes, Nene felt Davis' cock twitch in her mouth, letting her know that he was close as he groaned out. "Nene... I'm.. I'm close... get ready for it..."

Hearing his groan, and wanting to taste him, Nene quickened her pace, eventually causing Davis to let out a loud groan, causing him to release his sexual fluids into the entranced brunette's waiting mouth, where she happily drank it all, loving the taste as she removed her mouth and licked her lips.

"That... that was hot..." Davis said through his panting, before smirking as he offered. "How about you go lie on the bed for me? Then the real fun can begin."

"Sounds great." Nene purred as she got back to her feet, gave a seductive walk as she headed over to the bed and lay upon it, eyeing Davis as she waited to see what he would do.

The entranced idol then purred with delight as she watched Davis stand up and remove his clothing, revealing his muscular chest to her, before feeling her body heat up more as he made his way to her, placing his hands on her hips and moving on top of her, where Nene then felt his cock rub against her folds.

"Are you ready for it, sexy?" Davis asked with a sly smirk, which made Nene shiver with delight, wanting nothing more than to feel this hot stud take her.

"More than anything." Nene said in reply, her tone filled with desire as she waited for the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to make love to her.

With a nod and smile, Davis moved his head down, kissing Nene, causing her to moan in Davis' mouth, which then increased, turning loud as she felt the maroon haired Digidestined slide his manhood into her pussy, filling her with pleasure.

"Oh, Davis... oh... yes..! So good... it's so good...!" Nene moaned in delight, wrapping her arms around Davis' neck as he started to thrust his cock in and out of her, groaning at the tightness he felt.

"No complaints here, Nene... Man, you have a great body... it's so tight...!" Davis groaned in reply, continuing to thrust in and out of the brunette, filling both with pleasure.

"Oh... so good... so big... oh, right there...!" Nene moaned erotcally, kissing around Davis' neck as he continued to take her, filling her with pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.

But in her current state of mind, she believed it all to be the best sex dream she ever had.

As the pair continued to make love, Nene, so lost in her pleasure, didn't notice when she was moved around on Davis' cock, before realize that she was now on her hands and knees, while the maroon haired boy continued to take her from behind.

"Yes... Yes...! Oh, Davis... that feel so good... so hot...!" Nene cried out, moving her hips in sync with Davis' as she felt his member continue to slide in and out of her, feeling nothing but pleasure, which continued to get better through the night as Davis moved his head down, kissing around the back her neck and even working his right hand over her breast.

Davis continued to take Nene for the next two hours, with the entranced brunette cumming for the first time during the first hour, before moaning once more as she felt Davis continue to take her.

Eventually, as her second orgasm approached, Nene felt Davis pick up his pace, his groans telling her that he was close as well, causing her to moan out. "Davis... Davis, I'm... I'm close... please... please cum with me..."

From her moaning, Davis nodded in reply, gave Nene another kiss on the back of her neck, before thrusting in and out of her tightening folds until he was unable to contain himself.

"Nene!" He groaned as he had his release, cumming deep inside of Nene's womb and filling her with his seed, triggering the climax of the entranced brunette as she cried out Davis' name and came, releasing her sexual fluids all over Davis' manhood and the sheets of her bed beneath her legs.

Once he caught his breath, Davis leaned forward and whispered into Nene's ear. "Sleep."

Hearing the command, Nene fell back into her trance, staring blankly ahead at the bedframe, where Davis then asked. "So, my pet, how did you like your dream?"

"I loved it, Master... it felt so good... so hot..." Nene replied with a distant smile, causing Davis to smirk as he pulled his cock out of the entranced girl's folds, making her moan faintly at the loss of the member inside of her.

"Glad to hear it. Now, come join me in the jacuzzi, I want you to please me some more." Davis then commanded as he made his way over to the indoor pool, making sure it was set up properly and then got in, sighing as the hot jets soothed his body.

"Yes, my Master... I hear and I obey..." Nene replied, getting off the bed, allowing Davis to take in her naked form once more as she made her way over, entering the water herself, before wrapping her arms around her Master's neck as she began to kiss him, while moaning as she felt his cock slide into her folds once more.

"Nene, you are just as tight..." Davis groaned, continuing to ravish his pet, before looking at her hazy eyes and empty expression, which made his command. "Moan for me... Tell me how good it is..."

At the command, Nene reacted to the pleasure her body was feeling, causing her to let out her cries and moans.

"Oh, Master... it's so good... so perfect... Oh, I am yours, Master...!" She called, arching her back as she felt her Master's right hand move up her body and caress her breast.

"Glad... glad to hear it... you'll be amazing with the others..." Davis groaned in reply, continuing to enjoy Nene's body, as well as keep her satisfied as he thrust harder and deeper in her folds, making her moan in joy.

And knowing that she was under his power, and that the guards would not disturb them for the rest of the night, Davis knew that he had to make a few calls soon.

-Sometime later-

After making love to Nene in the jacuzzi, even managing to get her to give him a blowjob while in the hot waters, Davis relaxed on Nene's couch and watched the erotic actions in the room with a sly smirk.

Having used the hotel's TV, Davis had brought Kari, Rika, Sora, and Zoe to serve him, all four girls back in trances as they pleasured their new slave sister.

Currently, Nene was on the bed, moaning as she kissed Kari passionately, while Sora was between them, fingering their pussies as she kissed around their necks.

Meanwhile, Rika and Zoe were in the middle of a heated make out session in front of Davis, with the blonde Warrior of Wind moaning as Rika was behind her, using her left hand to finger Zoe's pussy, while the right hand massaged her breasts.

All five girls were deeply entranced, not only happy to be pleasuring each other, but even more happy to be putting on a show for their Master, where Davis continued to watch on as his slaves pleasured one another, leaving him to smirk as he thought. 'Once they're done, I'll give Nene her trigger, probably 'Slave Idol', make her attracted to Kari and the other, and make them desire her as well.'

"Are you girls enjoying yourselves?" Davis then asked with a smirk as all five girls looked at him with seductive smiles.

"Yes, Master..." Kari replied, answering for the others.

"It's so hot... feels so good..." Zoe added, enjoying pleasuring and being pleasured by the other females Davis had captivated.

"We are happy to be yours, Master..." Sora then said, feeling a surge of pleasure in her blank mind as she continued to please Davis.

"I love being your pet, your slave, Master..." Rika added happily, her desire to be Davis' slave stronger now than ever before.

"I am glad to be your slave, my Master... Anything you say, I will obey..." Nene told Davis in a blissful tone as she kissed around Kari's body.

Davis smiled as he watched his pets go back to pleasuring each other.

He had five smoking hot beauties at his command, all having crushes on him already.

Life was good, as far as Davis was concerned, and he knew it could only get better.


	11. Chapter 11

Back in his bedroom, having convinced Jun to spend the night with Matt, a well as managing to get Veemon out of the house, Davis sat naked on his bed, smiling as he took in the sights of his girls, Kari, Rika and Sora, where the three stood before Davis' bed, smiling back at their love, only their eyes were normal, not glazed over or placed in a trance.

"I hope you enjoy us tonight, Master." Rika said with a seductive smirk, feeling more relaxed with herself to open up and reveal her more submissive side.

"Wow, that sounds pretty hot coming from you." Sora said aloud as she looked at the redhead, where the Digidestined of Love saw Rika back in her fox costume, looking at how the yellow material barely covered her body, while the fox accessories made Rika look that much desirable.

And as sexy as Rika looked, Sora took notice of Kari's outfit she had chosen for the night, where the orange haired Digidestined then said. "And Kari, you look amazing."

Taking in Kari's appearance, the Digidestined of Light had taken her inspiration for a sexy costume off of Gatomon, where Kari stood in a pure white bra and matching panties, highlighting her amazing figure.

She had a pair of thigh high leggings that adorned her feet, a matching pair of elbow length gloves, while she too had accessories like Rika's, though Kari's being a set of cute cat ears and a cat tail, where the brunette smiled as she checked herself out, before looking at Sora and continuing to smile.

"Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without your help." Kari replied, remembering how Sora was the one to make her outfit, having carefully measured her body and made every last detail as perfect as she could.

While both smiling at Sora's complement, Kari and Rika couldn't help but eye the orange haired girl's outfit themselves, finding that it showed off her sexy figure quite nicely, to which Sora had taken to wearing Kari's cheerleader outfit, where her cleavage was greatly exposed due to the height difference between her and the brunette, with the skirt being so short that it did nothing to cover Sora's pussy, but she didn't mind, Sora felt very sexy wearing the skimpy outfit, while noticing that it had its effect upon Davis, with the Digidestined of Miracles eyeing Sora's body.

"Man, Sora, you missed your calling, you would have made a hot cheerleader." Davis said with a smirk, causing Sora to blush a little as she felt her body heat up.

"It was never my thing, but I can see the benefits of it." The orange haired girl replied with her own smirk as she made her way onto the bed, having won the little game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, between the girls to see who went first with Davis, where the Digidestined of Love moved her head to Davis' and kissed him passionately, where she moaned as she felt Davis kiss her back.

While Sora started off with Davis, continuing to enjoy the feel of his lips on hers', as well as feeling his strong hands start to run along her back, Kari and Rika joined the duo, though kept a distance as they sat at the end of the bed, sticking to their roles as they acted like Davis' pets.

"While Master is mating with Sora, can Rika make Kari feel good?" Rika asked with a cute, yet seductive tone, which made Kari smile, both at Rika's offer and how she was showing off her submissiveness, before nodding, which made Rika smile back, just before the Nonaka began to kiss Kari's neck.

"Oh, Rika, you are a good girl... You are a very good girl..." Kari moaned, enjoying each kiss Rika applied to her neck, before returning the pleasure to the Tamer, where Kari then lay Rika down on the bed and began to kiss her.

Making out with the Tamer, Kari parted from Rika's lips after a few minutes, before kissing her way down Rika's body, reaching her bra, which the brunette sunk her teeth into, tearing it off of Rika's chest and revealing her bare breasts to the Digidestined of Light, before Kari then set her mouth over Rika's right breast, licking and sucking at it.

"Kari, that feels wonderful..." Rika moaned as Kari continued to lick at her right breast, bringing her left hand up, rubbing her left as she added. "You are so... so good...!"

As Kari and Rika continued to pleasure one another, with Rika sinking her right hand down the front of Kari's panties and rubbing at her pussy, Sora and Davis were in a heated makeout session, with the Digidestined of Love having removed the cheerleader top, revealing her bare naked breasts, as Davis' right hand reached up and massaged her breast.

"Oh, Davis... you are making me so hot... you are making me feel wonderful..." Sora moaned at Davis' touch, feeling the maroon haired Digidestined slide his thumb along her nipple as he toyed with her body, which made Sora desire more and more from the Motomiya.

"Glad to hear. Now I'm going to make you feel amazing." Davis whispered into her ear, causing Sora to shudder with arousal as she felt Davis' hands move to her hips, before she was moved onto her back and watched on with excitement as Davis slid the cheerleader skirt down her legs, showing that she had opted to not wear panties either, allowing Davis to see just how wet Sora was, how much she wanted him, feelings of which Davis shared, evident from his erect member.

But keeping focus on Sora, Davis slid his head down between the Digidestined of Love's legs, let his tongue out and began to run it along her slit, before sliding it inside of Sora's folds, lashing at her pussy and filling the orange haired girl with a heightened pleasure.

"Davis... oh, Davis...so good... Oh, you are just so good...!" Sora moaned, her body surging with pleasure as Davis' tongue licked her folds, causing her to moan and sigh, opening her eyes slightly as she saw Kari and Rika, both now completely naked, resting on their hands as they pressed their pussies against one another, moaning excitedly as they rubbed their bodies against each other.

But something else Sora noticed was Kari kept her cat ears on, while Rika kept her fox ears atop her head, smiling and thinking both continued to look cute.

"Kari, my body... so hot, but feels so good..." Rika moaned as she continued to rub her pussy against Kari's, where the Nonaka then let out through her pleasure. "I love you, Kari... I love you as much as I love Davis... Thank you for welcoming me into this wonderful relationship..."

"You are very welcome, Rika..." Kari replied, leaning forward as she claimed Rika's lips in a loving kiss, where the brunette then added, speaking for her and for Davis. "And we love you..."

From Kari's reply, Rika smiled, giving Kari another kiss, only to part from it as she felt the brunette slide her left hand on her chest, rubbing her breasts as they continued to press their pussies.

"Oh, Kari, that's it... You... you really know how to make a girl feel good...!" Rika moaned erotically, now happy she was able to be intimate with another woman.

"Well I figured if i keep it up... you'll end up calling me Mistress as well..." Kari moaned in reply with a smirk.

"So long as we can be with Davis, I'll gladly do anything you say..." Rika replied, her tone filled of desire and submissiveness, not caring anymore to show her emotions, causing Kari to smile at seeing how far Rika had come since the first night they were with the man they loved.

And though she didn't say anything, Kari gave off a small smirk as some images of her and Davis dominating Rika came to her mind, as well as images of Sora, Zoe and Nene, though those three she would work on.

While Kari and Rika continued to pleasure each other, moving into a sitting position with each other, their breasts now pressing as they made out, Sora was now moaning loudly, feeling her body heat up as Davis' cock slid in and out of her tight folds, filling her with pleasure as Davis' groaned filled her ears, causing her to sit up and wrap her arms about his neck as he took her.

"Davis... Davis... Oh, right there... It's so good... Oh, yes...! Sora moaned, kissing along Davis' neck and collarbone as he took her.

"Sora, you are amazing... You have such a tight body... You really know how to please a guy...!" Davis groaned in reply, giving off a grin as he eyed Kari and Rika, where he added. "Or a woman..."

Letting of a small giggle at Davis' words, Sora moved her head up, tracing her tongue along Davis' ear, before saying with a seductive purr. "As long as I get to please you... I don't care who joins us in bed..."

"Good to know..." Davis said in reply, continuing to make love to Sora, continuing to thrust his manhood in and out of her increasingly tight pussy, which caused the Digidestined of Love to moan louder, unable to control herself as she grabbed Davis' head and guided it to her chest, needing more from the Motomiya, needing him more and more.

After another thirty minutes, however, from the feel of Davis' cock continuing to ravish her pussy and his lips on her breasts, Sora felt her climax start to approach, arching her back as Davis continued kissed along her mounds, before she warned through her laboured pants. "Davis... I'm so close... oh, so good...!"

From Sora's moaning, Davis looked at Sora with an understanding smile, nodding to the Digidestined of Love, as if tell her to let her body give in to its need for release, before Sora arched her back again and cried out as she came.

"Oh, Davis!" Sora called in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids upon Davis' manhood and the sheets of her lover's bed, while Davis groaned as he felt Sora's folds clamp tightly around his cock, though he wasn't just ready yet to climax.

Looking down, Davis smirked as he saw Sora on her back, panting with a satisfied smile on her face, before he removed his cock from her, smirking as Sora let out a tired moan as he did.

"Oh, Davis..." Sora let out contently, causing Davis to smile, kiss her cheek and say. "You just try and rest now."

"I think it's time I paid some attention to my pets." He added, eyeing Kari and Rika, turning around to look at his other girls and saw Rika on all fours, shaking her ass invitingly as she looked back at him with a lustful glance.

"Please take Rika, Master. Rika wants you so badly, yip!" Rika begged in a lustful tone, while Davis watched Kari slide next to Sora, placing her hand gently on the tired orange haired girl's breasts, massaging them gently as she said to Davis. "Go ahead, handsome. Your pet needs her Master."

Grinning at Kari's cooperation and her words, Davis turned his complete attention to Rika, who moaned in lust as she watched with eager eyes as her Master crawled over to her, positioning himself so his chest was pressing against her back, his hands were resting firmly on her thighs, while his still erect member was rubbing against her pussy.

"Beg for it, tell me how much you want your Master." Davis said with a smirk as he leaned in and kissed Rika's neck, earning a moan from the redhead.

"I want you... I want you more than anything... Please, Master, please take me...!" Rika moaned in reply, submitting herself completely to the Digidestined of Miracles, desiring to have him make love to her once again.

Rika then got her wish, moaning loudly as she felt his cock slide into her wet folds, moaning erotically as Davis pushed his cock in and out of her.

"Master... oh, Master... take me, ravish me... use your pet as you desire...!" Rika cried out, especially as Davis' right hand snaked up her body and began to massage her breast, adding to her pleasure.

"Anything for one as sexy and foxy as you..." Davis groaned in reply, increasing the pace of his thrusts, which increased Rika's moans, feeling her Master's cock push deeper in her folds, before she could feel Davis' right hand scratching just below the right ear of her fox headband, causing her to stick to her act as she let out small purrs at the feeling of her Master's hand on her fox ear.

Sliding his hand away from Rika's head, the Nonaka was a little saddened, only to feel a great pleasure fill her, feeling her Master's hand reach down her body where he began to lightly pinch her nipple.

"Master...!" Rika moaned out loudly, feeling nothing but mind numbing pleasure as Davis continued to ravish her body, the combination of Davis' cock inside her, his fingers on her breast and his dominance were really turning the redhead on.

However, after another hour, Rika moaned louder, her body movements changing as she could feel her orgasm, which caused her to moan out. "Master... Master, I can't... I can't hold it... Master, Rika is cumming...!"

"Then cum... cum for your Master, my hot, sexy fox...!" Davis groaned out, thrusting his cock into Rika one last time, sending the redhead over the edge as she arched her back, tilted her head upward and practically howled as she had her climax, leaving the Nonaka in a similar state as Sora as the high of her orgasm faded, leaving her lying on her stomach and smiling.

"Master... so good... Rika so happy..." She moaned, resting her head on the bed as she looked at Davis with a dazed yet loving smile on her face, feeling nothing but pleasure and happiness at being with the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.

Finished in pleasing his foxy pet, Davis pulled his cock out from Rika's folds, where she moaned a little at the loss, her sexual fluids escaped her pussy as she remained resting on her stomach, while Davis lay on his back and gained a smile as he looked to his side to see Kari staring at him with nothing but lust and desire.

"Go ahead." He told her, knowing what Kari was thinking and watched on as the brunette gave off a sexy smile, before she moved herself so she was sitting on her beloved's chest, moaning slightly at feeling his member brushing at her folds.

And not needing a command or another word, Kari moved herself down, moaning loudly as she impaled herself on Davis' manhood, feeling it slide deeply inside of her wet pussy.

"Kari, you are just amazing...!" Davis groaned, setting his hands on Kari's body, guiding her up and down his length, loving just how good her body made him feel.

"Davis... Davis... you... you feel so good...! You make me feel so... so amazing... I love it... I love you...!" Kari cried out as she rode Davis' cock, loving the pleasure that filled her body as she did so.

"And I love you, my sexy angel..." Davis replied through his pleasure, stopping his thrusts for a moment to look at the brunette and take in her naked beauty, where he smiled and told her. "Kari, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I will never stop loving you."

"Oh, Davis..." Kari could only say, her heart melting at the warmth and love in the words of her boyfriend, before she pressed her hands on his chest, desiring him to continue to make love to her and moved herself up and down Davis' member once again, filling them both with pleasure, especially when Davis leaned his head forward and began to kiss around Kari's stomach, tickling her a little, but adding to her pleasure.

As much as the pair were enjoying their pleasure, loving her man and knowing it was more the dominant role, Kari set her hands on Davis' side, rolling them around so she was on the bed, on her back and allowed Davis on top of her, receiving a tremendous amount of pleasure as Davis not only thrust harder and deeper inside of Kari's tightening folds, but the maroon haired Digidestined began to lick and kiss around Kari's neck and collarbone, making sure to give her as much pleasure as he could, to make the Digidestined of Light scream his name.

"Davis...!" Kari cried out, getting lost in the pleasure she was receiving from her lover, loving her life with him, and looking forward to much, much more as he continued to please her for the next hour.

However, after a while, both Digidestined felt their climaxes approaching, with Kari panting out Davis' name, while Davis groaned loudly, increasing his pace as he ravished the brunette's body.

"Davis... Oh, Davis... I'm so close... please... please cum with me...!" Kari moaned out erotically, feeling her climax approaching with each passing minute, feeling Davis also shared as he too felt his climax coming closer.

Continuing to make love to Kari for another few minutes, Davis was then unable to hold back his pleasure, where he groaned loudly as he came.

"Kari!" He called loudly as he had his release, cumming deeply inside of the Digidestined of Light.

"Oh, Davis!" Kari called alongside her beloved, arching her back as she released her sexual fluids upon Davis' cock, leaving the brunette panting heavily as she lay on Davis' bed, smiling contently as she looked up at her lover.

"Davis... I... I love you..." Kari panted with a loving smile, sitting up as she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a loving kiss in the process.

"You're not the only one." Sora then said as she got on the right side of Davis, while Rika got on the left, both girls pushing Davis back down onto the bed as the three girls snuggled close to him, all three sighing contently from the pleasure they just had.

Relaxing himself for a bit, Davis allowed the girls to talk amongst themselves and with him for a little while, before the maroon haired boy asked. "So how are Gatomon, Biyomon and Renamon doing?"

"Biyomon has never been happier." Sora said in reply, smiling as she informed. "I don't know what got into her, but the other day, Tai and Agumon came over for a visit and Biyomon suddenly kissed him, Agumon I mean, not Tai. And while we were all surprised by it, we could tell they cared for each other, as Kari, Rika and I care for you."

"Gatomon, you don't even need to ask." Kari said with a smirk.

"If she has a chance to be with Veemon, she takes it." The Digidestined of Light added as the image of walking in on the feline Digimon pleasuring herself to Veemon's name came to mind.

Rika, meanwhile, had a blush on her face as she started to say. "Renamon is... well..."

-Flashback-

Rika had just gotten out of the shower, having gotten home a few hours ago from another amazing night with Davis and Kari, and was now gotten into her regular sleepwear, ready to head to bed, certain she would most likely dream of the love she had shared with her boyfriend and girlfriend.

However, the redhead heard some strange noises from outside, causing her to stop and turn towards the sliding door near her room, where she decided to take a peek outside and see what was going on.

Making her way carefully and quietly through the area, the sounds of moaning filled Rika's ears, piquing her curiosity and guiding her to the room where Renamon now slept, where the red haired Tamer slowly slid the door open, just enough to gaze inside, where her cheeks flushed at the sight.

Lying on her bed, Renamon was moaning from Guilmon's actions, where the red dino Digimon had his tongue between her legs and was licking at her folds.

Taking his face out of her pussy, Guilmon looked up at Renamon, his cheeks covered in her sexual fluids as he asked. "Is Guilmon making Renamon feel good?"

"You are doing a wonderful job. It seems you are a quick learner." Renamon replied with a smile, which then turned sly as she purred. "Now time for me to 'reward' you."

"Guilmon loves Renamon's rewards!" Guilmon said excitedly, climbing on the bed, where he lay beside the foxy Digimon, watching as Renamon crawled on top of Guilmon and began to run her paw along the lower region of his body, causing Guilmon to groan a little as his member slid out from its sheath, where Renamon then gave Guilmon his reward as she lowered her head and took Guilmon's cock in her mouth, giving him a loving blowjob.

And while Rika was surprised at seeing the two having sex, she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

-End flashback-

"Renamon is doing fine... Just fine..." Rika just replied, trying to keep her cool, though the others knew something else was going on.

Smirking, Davis then said. "Well, I'm glad you all enjoyed yourselves, my hypnopets."

At hearing the new trigger Davis gave the three a while back, Kari, Rika and Sora each fell into deep trances, their eyes glazing over and their faces going blank as they said in unison. "Your slaves await your command, Master... we will obey..."

"Sit on your knees before me." Davis commanded, where the girls nodded and obeyed, allowing Davis to sit up as Kari, Sora, and Rika moved to the end of the bed, getting on their knees as they awaited their Master's orders.

Getting up and getting changed, Davis looked at the girls and instructed. "Now, while I am gone, you will all believe you are having another sex dream, with Kari being the Mistress, Rika her loyal pet, and Sora the new girl that Kari gets to break in. Rika will use the handcuffs in the drawer next to the bed to cuff Sora to the bed, and Kari will have her way with her. You will all follow these commands until you hear my voice again, do you understand?"

At the end of Davis' instructions, Kari, Rika and Sora nodded, smiling blankly as they said in vacant voices. "Yes, Master, we will obey you..."

With their commands issued, Davis smirked as Sora lay on her back, while Rika took out the handcuffs and placed them on the orange haired girl's wrists, cuffing Sora to the bedposts, before Kari climbed on top of Sora and began to lightly finger her pussy.

Seeing his pets obeying him, Davis continued to smirk, before exiting his bedroom, entering the lounge room and withdrew his D-3 from his jacket pocket, holding it toward the television set as he used his Digivice to open a Digi-Port and head for the Digital World, leaving his pets to enjoy themselves while he had a little more fun of his own.

-Sometime later-

Hiding within one of the forests of the Digital World, resting against a tree as she sat before a cooling stream, was Ranamon, the reformed Warrior of Water, once a villain now turned heroine who did what she could to keep the peace in her area of the Digital World.

Currently, however, the Warrior of Water was going through a rather... delicate situation, and was grateful for the privacy at the moment, despite her usual desire to be the center of attention, for Ranamon was in heat.

While Ranamon was a more humanoid Digimon, the Beast Spirit inside of her tended to give Ranamon more primal urges, hence her need for privacy, to relieve herself of her heat until she was certain she was in control of herself again.

As Ranamon sat, the feel of the smooth grass against her bare skin, she moaned as she set the fingers of her right hand around the material that covered her pussy, pushing it aside, before sliding her fingers in, while her left hand grabbed and rubbed at her bare C-cup sized breast, getting a little rough on herself as she grabbed at her nipple, causing her to moan and her red eyes to give off a hazy lustful hue.

Feeling her body continuing to heat up, Ranamon ditched her clothing, revealing her naked form, showing off her slender waist and sexy figure, before she then removed her shell-like helmet to allow her turquoise hair flow down her back and shoulders.

But even naked, she was still burning up.

"It's no good... I'm still burnin' up here..." Ranamon moaned as she continued to pleasure herself, causing her to whine. "Why did this have to happen to little ol me?"

"Now c'mon, darlin', all I need to do is focus... I can get through this... I just need to tough it out..." Ranamon then said through her moans, before thinking aloud. "Or find me a mate..."

Her fingers continuing to play with her body, Ranamon then questioned. "This here Digital World is full o studs who would be grateful to take me, but who do I want to take...?"

Thinking for a moment, several potential candidates came to her mind.

The first three faces that came to mind were the Warriors of Metal, Earth and Wood, Mercurymon, Grumblemon and Arbormon, but all that did was give Ranamon a shudder of disgust, while questioning if Mercurymon could even reproduce with his body type.

"Not those three, that's for darn sure..." Ranamon said, before her mind drifted to other candidates, casting her thoughts to other, which included Takuya, Marcus, Shoutmon and even Zoe, causing Ranamon to blush at the last thought.

"Well she's certainly a pretty little thing over the years..." Ranamon reasoned with herself, before her thoughts then drifted to Davis, the cute maroon haired boy she knew Zoe pined over.

"And she certainly has good taste in men..." Ranamon then added as her fingers continued to rub at her pussy.

However, instead of hearing a moan escape her lips, Ranamon's eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice moan out a few feet away in the bushes nearby.

Immediately picking up on Zoe's voice, Ranamon heard the blonde moan out. "Oh, Davis... yes... right there... Oh, it's so good...!"

Smirking to herself, Ranamon thought aloud. "Poor thing, even though that boy's already taken, she still pines for him. But maybe I can have a little looksee. Just a quick peek and see how that hot little body of hers' has changed over the years."

Taking her hands off and out of her body, Ranamon rose to her feet, casting off the last of her clothing, leaving the Warrior of Water completely naked as she crouched down and followed the sounds of Zoe's moans.

Coming across a collective of bushes, Ranamon set her hands upon and parted them, expecting to see Zoe, completely naked and pleasuring herself, but what she saw, however, was not what she was expecting.

While indeed, Zoe was naked, allowing Ranamon's eyes to wander over the blonde's body, Ranamon was stunned to see the Warrior of Wind bent over, her hands on the rock near her, while an equally naked Davis was taking her from behind, which then filled Ranamon with desire as she watched the hot stud take Zoe's body.

"Davis... oh, Davis... it's... it's so good... That's it, ravish me... ravish your sex pet...!" Zoe moaned erotically, thrusting her hips back and forth as Davis' cock slid in and out of her pussy.

From seeing Davis and Zoe having sex, Ranamon felt some confusion, but her lust got the better of her, where she slid her right hand down and began to rub at her pussy, moaning as she thought. 'I don't know how this happened, but this is hot...'

Continuing to peek through the shrubs, fingering her pussy as she watched Davis and Zoe have sex, watching with lust as Davis continued to ravish Zoe's pussy, Ranamon continued to moan herself, finding herself getting caught up in the erotic scene before her, getting pleasure at seeing the Digidestined and Warrior of Wind pleasuring each other.

But so lost in her pleasure, Ranamon failed to notice Zoe turn her head from Davis' and look at Ranamon, smiling slyly at the Warrior of Water.

"Looks like... like someone wants to join us, Davis..." Zoe moaned out, causing Davis to look over at Ranamon and smirk, seeing the naked Warrior of Water's eyes open wide like a deer caught in headlights from being caught.

"I... I'm terribly sorry darlin'... I heard noises and went to investigate, but when I saw you two going at it like a set of Dobermon in heat, I couldn't help myself..." Ranamon managed to say, trying to justify her reasons for spying on the pair.

Davis continued to smirk as he removed his cock from Zoe, who moaned at the loss, before she got up and walked over to Ranamon, a sway in her hips and a mischievous glint in her eyes as the blonde got close to her, causing Ranamon's cheeks to flush red at seeing Zoe's naked body, especially when the blonde suddenly wrapped her arms around her.

"It's alright, Ranamon... we're not mad..." Zoe said with a pleasure drunk smile, leaning her head closer to the Warrior of Water's ear as she continued, whispering lightly. "...It's so amazing, having his cock in me... having those muscular arms around my body... his hands pleasuring me... you would love it..."

From Zoe's words, Ranamon's face continued to flush, from Zoe's words and her holding her body close to hers', feeling her breasts press against her own, while feeling the blonde's hand slide down her back, almost to her ass cheek.

"I... I..." Ranamon tried to speak, finding herself getting lost in her arousal and finding it hard to think, before finding herself unable to speak when Zoe moved her head forward and claimed the Warrior of Water's lips in a sudden kiss, while looking ahead, noticing a beautiful crystal swinging just behind Zoe, finding her eyes glued to the item.

"Just relax, Ranamon, and focus on the crystal. Focus on it and my voice." Davis started to say as he swung the crystal back and forth, smiling as Zoe continued to kiss Ranamon, where the Warrior of Water found herself listening to Davis' voice, her eyes glued to the crystal, while Zoe's hands continued to roam around her body, until the blonde heard the word, 'sleep', causing her eyes to shut and her mind to then go blank, where she broke from the kiss with Ranamon and stared vacantly at the Warrior of Wind.

-A few minutes later-

Lying on his back, Davis let out a groan as he looked up, while the entranced form of Ranamon bounced up and down on his cock, causing her to moan loudly as it filled her, while Davis loved how tight she felt.

And while Davis continued to ravish Ranamon's pussy, behind the Warrior of Water, where Zoe eagerly kissed Ranamon's neck, while her hands reached around and groped Ranamon's breasts, adding to her pleasure.

"Master... oh, Master... Oh, Zoe... so good... so good...!" Ranamon moaned out, her mind having submitted to the Momotiya, while her body pleasured him, putting on a show as she turned her head and captured Zoe's lips in a heated kiss, one Zoe mindlessly returned.

"Now... now that's hot... but I know you two can do better... Zoe, lie on your back... Ranamon, lick her out..." Davis instructed with a groan, his hands on Ranamon's hips as he continued to guide her up and down on his cock.

"Yes, Master..." Zoe and Ranamon replied in unison, though Ranamon replied in a moan, where the blonde got into position, spreading her legs as she awaited Ranamon to comply with her command.

Davis then repositioned the Warrior of Water so that she was on all fours, his cock still deep inside her folds, before smirking as he watched her head move down as her tongue started to lick at Zoe's pussy, earning moans of delight from the entranced blonde.

Smiling at the pleasure he was feeling at taking Ranamon and seeing her able to focus on her command, Davis then asked. "Feels good, doesn't she, Zoe...?"

"So good, Master... Oh, Ranamon, don't... don't stop...!" Zoe moaned in reply, continuing to enjoy the feel as Ranamon complied with Zoe's begging and pushed her tongue deeper into the blonde's pussy.

"And don't think I've forgotten about you..." Davis spoke up, moving his right hand down Ranamon's body, to her chest, where he started to rub her right breast, continuing to thrust back and forth inside of Ranamon's pussy, while stimulating her mounds.

Remaining in their respective positions, Davis, Zoe and Ranamon were all filled with pleasure, the Warrior of Wind and the Warrior Water both moaning erotically at the pleasure both were receiving, before Davis got an idea as he set his hands back upon Ranamon's legs, pushed her body forward and guided her form over to Zoe's, where he positioned Ranamon so she moved on top of Zoe, which caused both to moan louder at the pleasure their bodies were feeling, feeling not only their breasts and pussies press and rub against the others, but also at the pleasure Davis gave both Legendary Warriors as he removed his member from Ranamon's pussy and slid it into Zoe's eager folds, pleasuring the brainwashed blonde for a few minutes, before switching back to Ranamon.

Davis continued to pleasure the two female Warriors for the next few hours, having gained a ton of sexual stamina from all the nights he had made love to Kari and the other women that longed for him, switching positions as he pleasured each girl, and having them pleasure each other, where the maroon haired Digidestined removed his manhood from their pussies, took a seat on the grass and watched as they made out and satisfied each other, their hands running along their bodies, breasts, their asses and sliding in the others pussies.

Once they were finished, satisfied with all they had experienced from Davis and each other, Davis had the girls take a quick wash in the lake, cleaning off the essence of their combined pleasure, before Davis had Ranamon fall asleep, as to allow him to give the Warrior of Water a few new commands for her to obey.

As much as Davis enjoyed his time with Ranamon, he figured he was already at his limits, having five girls already at his loving command, to which he instructed Ranamon to remember their sex as nothing more than an erotic fantasy, one Davis was sure Ranamon would remember for a while, knowing of her heat and betting their experience would help 'relieve' her.

With Ranamon back to pleasuring herself, as if nothing had happened, Davis headed off with Zoe, where the pair returned to the Real World, having the blonde join in with the erotic display awaiting him at home, knowing Kari, Sora and Rika were eagerly waiting for their Master to take them once again, and he was looking forward to it.


	12. Chapter 12

Relaxing in the lounge room of the apartment of her friends, Miki Kurosaki and Megumi Shirakawa, Yoshi Fujieda smiled as she watched the blonde enter the room with a tray of drinks, where she set them on the table before the couch, taking two glasses, one she handed to Yoshi, the other she handed to Miki, before taking a drink herself.

Thanking Megumi for the drink, Yoshi was more thankful for their hospitality, and at such short notice, for Yoshi's apartment was unfortunately undergoing some maintenance, having to replace several of the old and more rusted pipes in the units, which lead the auburn haired woman to have to seek somewhere to spend the next few evenings, to which both Miki and Megumi were more than happy to allow her to stay at their place, with Miki continuing to show their hospitality as she had given up her room for Yoshi, not minding sharing her room with Megumi.

With the day having gone by and now off duty and relaxing, the three had discarded their officer uniforms, taking to more relaxing attire, where Megumi was wearing a loose black top that showed off a fair amount of her D-cup sided cleavage, while a pair of lacy black panties covered her lower region.

Miki was wearing a deep purple t-shirt that had a trail of red coloured stars patterned on the front, while she too was in her panties, a crimson set that showed off and highlighted her smooth and slender legs.

As for Yoshi, she was clad in her pink tank top, which clung to her body, highlighting her D-cup breasts, though unlike Miki and Megumi, her hips was covered up a little more with a pair of light blue shorts.

"Thanks again for letting me stay over, this is so much better than paying for a hotel." Yoshi said as she took a sip of her drink and lay back into the couch.

"No problem, glad we could help." Miki replied happily, where Megumi chimed in, saying with a smile. "We're always happy to have you over."

"Oops, forgot the snacks, be right back." Megumi then said with a absent minded smile as she stood up and headed back in the kitchen, gathering the food, unaware that someone was standing on the kitchen counter, looking at her vacantly.

Once Megumi left, Yoshi and Miki continued to talk to one another, where the raven haired woman asked. "So has Marcus asked you out yet?"

From the question, Yoshi sighed and shook her head.

"Don't get me wrong, Marcus is a great guy, and it looks like his time in the Digital World has matured him, but he can be a little dense." The auburn haired woman said, trying to be nice.

"A little?" Miki asked back. "We are talking about the same Marcus aren't we?"

"He can be blunt and downright reckless, but he does have a caring side to him. He can be sweet when he wants to." Yoshi replied, blushing a little as the maroon haired fighter entered her mind, recalling how he had gone to the Digital World, just to get her her favourite flowers for her Birthday a few years back, which lead to her also remembering that during his trip, he had picked a fight with a Kuwagamon that saw the flowers as more of a snack than a gift, resulting in some bruises and light cuts.

However, after talking for a while, Miki realized that Megumi had not returned, causing her to ask. "Megumi, is everything alright?"

Instead of answering, Megumi merely walked back into the lounge room, a vacant smile on her face, her eyes glazed over, while a familiar white feline Digimon was resting in her arms.

"Isn't that Kari's...?" Yoshi began to question, but was too late.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism..." Gatomon declared, her eyes glowing pink as her hypnotic attack hit both Yoshi and Miki, their eyes glazing over as their bodies relaxed into the couch, their minds vacant as they awaited Gatomon's commands.

"All of you are Davis' slaves... you now belong to Davis Motomiya... He is your Master and you will obey him..." Gatomon said in a monotone voice, causing Yoshi, Miki, and Megumi to nod their heads as they absorbed the commands.

"We are Davis' slaves... we belong to him... he is our Master and we will obey..." The three DATS officers mindlessly said in reply.

"Your Master will be here soon... change into appropriate outfits for him..." Gatomon then instructed, following Davis' commands, which caused the three women to nod.

"We will obey..." Yoshi, Miki, and Megumi replied distantly, where Yoshi and Miki got up from the couch, Megumi set Gatomon down and walked into the bedrooms, following Davis' orders, while Gatomon turned and headed away, following her pre-ordered commands to return to Odaiba and update Davis on the status of the latest women to fall under his power.

-A few hours later-

With a flash of light, Davis appeared out of the TV in Miki and Megumi's apartment, having waited for Gatomon to return, where she let him know that the girls were indeed under his control, before waking her up and sending her off to be with Veemon, convincing the feline Digimon that she wanted another night to be with the Digimon of Miracles, certain it would lead to them mating once again.

But focusing ahead, Davis gave off a smile as he took in the sexy forms of Yoshi, Miki and Megumi, not only glad to see the three under Gatomon's hypnosis, but loving the clothing each had chosen for his arrival.

Miki had discarded her top, replacing it with a black lace nightgown, not only continuing to show off her body, but from the material around the stomach, it was more transparent, allowing Davis to see Miki's matching black bra.

Megumi had changed her panties to match the purple coloured corset she was now wearing, where the outfit pushed and perked up her breasts, while purple thigh high stockings covered her legs, a sight Davis greatly enjoyed.

Finally, Yoshi had changed her outfit completely and was now wearing a pink silk bra and matching panties, her body looking near irresistible to Davis as he took in her figure.

"Welcome, Master... your humble slaves are ready to serve you..." Yoshi said distantly as she, Miki, and Megumi knelt before him, placing their hands behind their heads and jutting their breasts out, each giving their Master a good view of their cleavage.

Smirking at hearing their submission, Davis moved as he sat on the couch, before he then said in a commanding tone. "Yoshi, come sit in my lap. Miki, Megumi, stand up and dance for me, put on a good show."

"Yes, Master... We will obey..." Yoshi, Miki and Megumi replied in submissive tones, before the auburn haired woman walked over to Davis, moved herself down and sat in his lap, continuing to smile blankly as Davis grabbed at Yoshi's body, pulling her closer in his embrace, before he and his entranced pet looked on as Miki and Megumi followed their own commands, where the duo started to dance, running their hands along their bodies and moving their hips seductively.

Davis smirked as he watched the two dance, while his hands moved around Yoshi's body, the auburn haired girl not reacting, even as Davis moved his right hand up and began to massage her breast through her bra.

But feeling her body, feeling her nipple harden at his touch, Davis could tell Yoshi was in the mood, feeling he too was getting in the mood himself as he noticed Miki and Megumi not only run their hands along their bodies, but also along each other's, dancing sensually alongside the other.

"Tell me how good this feels. Tell me how much you want." Davis then whispered into Yoshi's ear, earning a light moan from her as her mind registered the command and caused her to obey.

"Oh, Master... it feels so good when you touch me..." Yoshi moaned erotically, pleasure getting the better of her as the auburn haired woman then begged. "Lower... Master, please go lower... I am getting so hot, so horny for you... Let me feel your fingers work my pussy..."

"First, you have to earn it." Davis said in reply, maintaining his lead as he commanded with a smirk. "Get on your knees and give me a blowjob."

"Yes, Master... I will obey..." Yoshi replied, obeying as she slid off of Davis' lap and onto the floor, turning around and unzipping her Master's pants, allowing his cock to slide out, which she took in her right hand, moved her head down to Davis' manhood, where she started by running her tongue along the tip, lapping at the pre-cum already coming from Davis' member, before slowly sinking her head forward, taking her Master's cock in her mouth as she started in her blowjob.

Feeling Yoshi mindlessly sliding her head back and forth as her tongue moved around his shaft, Davis began to groan at the pleasure his new slave was giving to him.

"Yoshi... oh, Yoshi... that... that's a good girl... You really know how to please a guy..." Davis commented through his pleasure, continuing to enjoy the actions of his auburn haired slave, who continued to take more of her Master's length in her mouth, continuing to fill Davis with pleasure.

But as good as Yoshi was, for Davis, the sight of Miki and Megumi still dancing before him made his time with the DATS women that more enjoyable, continuing to arouse him, where Davis watched on as the raven haired woman and the blonde not only continued to dance, caught him by an arousing surprise as the pair locked lips in a deep kiss.

'I didn't order that, but I'm not complaining.' Davis thought, where he remained on the couch, continuing to enjoy the actions Yoshi was administering between his legs, while watching Miki and Megumi make out.

Through his pleasure, curiosity got the better of Davis, where he then asked. "Miki... Megumi, have you... have you done this before...?"

Hearing their Master question them, the pair broke from their kiss, faced Davis and nodded.

"We have, Master..." Miki informed, her cheeks gaining a slight flush as she then told her Master. "When started working at DATS, Megumi and I 'experimented' a little... It did feel good being with Megumi, being with another woman, but we realized eventually that we were both attracted to guys..."

"And what changed that...?" Davis asked, interested to hear that Miki and Megumi had not only kissed each other, but also had sex before meeting him.

"Thomas..." Megumi spoke up, where she then said. "When he arrived, he was so handsome and cool... We couldn't keep our hands off him..."

"But as we got to know him, we calmed down and focused, realizing there was more to life than sex..." Miki added, causing Davis to nod in reply, while groaning as he felt Yoshi continue to lick and suck his member.

However, grinning a little, Davis then said. "Well now I want you two to focus on those feelings... Let them out upon each other..."

Unable to resist their Master, Miki and Megumi gave into their desires as they stripped off their lingerie, leaving both standing naked before their maroon haired Master, before turning to face each other, claiming their lips in a deep and heated kiss, while moving their arms around the other's back, sliding a hand down their body, where both began to finger the other's pussy, the sight continuing to please their Master, who watched on as the pair pleasured each other.

Continuing for thirty, Miki and Megumi remained in their respective positions, where they continued to make out and finger their pussies, while Yoshi remained on her knees, sucking at Davis' cock, filling him with great amounts of pleasure.

However, unable to hold back, after an hour, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship groaned loudly as he felt his climax approaching, where he looked down at the auburn haired woman and groaned. "Yoshi, I'm gonna cum... Get ready for it...!"

All Yoshi could do was give a muffled moan in reply, sounding as compliance as she continued to suck her Master off, until he was unable to hold back his pleasure and groaned loudly as he came.

"Yoshi!" Davis called loudly, releasing his cum into the auburn haired woman's mouth, which she mindlessly swallowed, before taking her head off of Davis' manhood, staring ahead vacantly, where Yoshi noticed Davis was still hard.

Satisfied from the blowjob, but having plenty of energy remaining, Davis gently led Yoshi off of his lap and to her feet, standing beside her as he commanded. "Alright, Yoshi, come with me."

"Miki, Megumi, join us." The maroon haired Digidestined then added as he slipped off his jacket, shirt and pants, leaving him completely naked as he exited the lounge room and made his way to the nearest bedroom, seeing the room belonged to Miki, due to the photos on the nightstand.

However, more focused on those inside the room, than its owner, Davis faced his DATS slaves and grinned.

"Yoshi, take off your clothes, then get on the and on all fours," He ordered, wanting a more dominant position when he would take the auburn haired woman, before drawing his focus on Miki and Megumi.

"As for you two, lie beside Yoshi and pleasure each other." Davis said, smiling slyly as he instructed. "Get each other nice and ready for me."

With their commands issued, Yoshi, Miki and Megumi smiled blankly as they nodded and obeyed, to which Miki took charge again as she pressed her lips against Megumi's in a heated kiss, while guiding the blonde to the bed, pushing Megumi down and climbing on top of her, where their their breasts and pussies rubbed from the close contact and caused both women to moan in desire as they continued to kiss one another.

Seeing Miki and Megumi getting in the action, Davis smiled when he saw Yoshi obey her instructions as she got onto the bed position, resting her body beside Miki and Megumi as she rested on her arms, raising her butt, presenting herself to her Master, where the auburn haired woman moaned slightly as she felt Davis join her and set his hands on her hips.

Pushing his body forward, Davis then slid his cock inside of Yoshi's vagina, causing Yoshi to moan loudly at the pleasure filling her body.

"Oh, Master... yes... yes... take me...!" Yoshi cried out, her empty mind completely hazed with pleasure as she relaxed her body and continued to let her Master to take her from behind, her moans continuing to turn Davis on, where he increased the pace of his thrusts, heightening the pleasure of his DATS pet.

"You feel really good, Yoshi... So... tight... It feels great... Don't you... agree...!" Davis groaned out as he continued to make love to Yoshi, while his right hand slid up her body and began to grope her breast, adding to the auburn haired woman woman's pleasure.

"Yes, Master... it is wonderful...!" Yoshi moaned in reply as she continued to lay her head on the bed, pleasure continuing to fill her body as she felt Davis' member continue to push in and out of her pussy.

Continuing to fill Yoshi with his manhood and great amounts of pleasure, making her moan louder and louder, Davis continued to thrust harder and faster, enjoying Yoshi's body and her erotic moans.

But after another thirty minutes, and many hard thrusts later, Yoshi felt she was unable to contain herself, unable to hold back the pleasure that had built up within her, which Davis noticed from her moans, panting and her more frantic movements, where he grinned as he ordered through his groans. "Cum... Go ahead and give into your pleasure..."

Giving several more thrusts, Yoshi was unable to resist her Master or the needs of her body as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids, which stained down her legs and upon the sheets beneath her body, leaving a blank and content smile on her face from the mind numbing pleasure she had experienced, where she lay on her stomach, not caring about anything else but her Master.

As Yoshi remained on her stomach, moaning a little as she felt Davis pull out of her, the Digidestined of Miracles turned his attention to Miki and Megumi, feeling himself get hard at seeing the pair in their lesbian actions, before he moved behind the duo and got their attention.

"Get ready for me, my pets." He said, causing the pair to stop kissing each other and to await the pleasure Yoshi had just experienced, which caused Miki used her legs to part Megumi's, allowing Davis to see both their wet pussies, each desiring their Master.

Setting his hands on Miki's hips, Davis then lined his member up with the raven haired woman's pussy, before slowly inserting it inside of her, causing Miki to moan at the feeling as her Master's cock entered her body, which turned into a loud cry as a great wave of pleasure filled her.

"Master, oh, Master... you are amazing... you are making me feel so good... You are making me so hot...!" Miki moaned erotically, losing herself to the combination of pleasure and mind control, causing Davis to grin from the cries of the DATS officer, where he continued to fill her with pleasure, moving his member in and out of her increasingly tight pussy.

Feeling her folds continue to clamp around his member, Davis groaned as he began to pull out of Miki, causing her to moan a little at the loss of pleasure, while Megumi arched her back a little and moaned as she began to know the pleasure of the Motomiya, feeling his member slide deeply into her pussy.

"Yes, oh, Master..." Megumi moaned erotically, wrapping her arms tightly around Miki as she continued to express her pleasure. "Miki was right, you are just wonderful... Your cock is so deep inside of me...!"

"Glad to know all three of you are enjoying it..." Davis groaned in reply, continuing to thrust his member in and out of the blonde's folds, giving her more and more pleasure with each thrust.

Continued to make love to Megumi, enjoying her tight pussy and the moans that the blonde was letting off, it encouraged Davis to continue in his pleasure, before deciding to add to the pleasure of his set of slaves as he commanded. "Girls, pleasure each other... make this as sexy as you can..."

Doing as per Davis' orders, Miki followed the command as she moved her head down and forced her lips in another heated kiss with her brainwashed friend, which made Megumi moan in Miki's mouth, kissing her back.

While Miki began to pleasure Megumi, sliding her right hand on her breast and rubbing it, the raven haired woman's pleasure increased as she felt Davis insert his member back in her folds, where her moans and cries filled the bedroom once again.

"Yes, oh, yes... Master...!" Miki let out, wrapping her arms around Megumi's body, holding the blonde close to her, feeling their breasts rubbing again as she continued to enjoy the feel of her Master's member filling her pussy, which then caused Miki to act on her pleasure as she moved her right hand down and started to rub at the brainwashed blonde's pussy, where both women moaned erotically at the pleasure each were receiving.

Bringing Miki closer and closer to her climax, Davis felt he was also reaching his limit, where he groaned. "Girls, I'm going to cum... Get ready for it...!"

At the command and after another hour, switching between Miki and Megumi's pussies, Davis set his cock in the middle of their bodies, thrusting back and forth until he came, cumming all over and around their thighs, triggering Miki and Megumi's climaxes as both screamed in ecstasy, each cumming all over Davis' member, as well as letting their combined sexual fluids pour on the bed sheets, just as both had their releases.

Finished in satisfying the pair, Davis took to a sitting position, resting on his knees near the end of the bed, where he smiled as he looked upon the panting and satisfied forms of Miki, Megumi and Yoshi, looking to see the raven haired woman and the blonde cuddling up to each other, while Yoshi kept a vacant, yet satisfied smile on her face as she stared at the Motomiya, waiting for her Master to command or to make love to her again.

Looking at Yoshi, Megumi and Miki, Davis could sense that the three longed for more love, where he climbed back on top of Yoshi, about to make love to her again, but stopped as a sudden idea entered his head.

Grinning slyly, Davis rolled onto Yoshi's left side, making himself comfortable as he spoke to all three slaves.

"Alright girls, I want you all to pleasure each other. Make your partner feel as good as they are making you." He instructed, where he crossed his arms behind his head, smirking at his command as Yoshi, Miki and Megumi all sat up and got in the centre of the bed, lying on their sides and positioning themselves so they had their pussy in the face of the woman behind them, while a pussy was above their heads, the sight of which caused the three to act immediately as they let their tongues out and began to lick at the folds in front of their faces.

Remaining in his own position, Davis continued to enjoy the sight before him, watching as Yoshi, Miki and Megumi continued to lick the pussy before their face, enjoying not only the sight, but the sounds of pleasure each were giving off, noticing Miki and Megumi seemed more skilled when compared to Yoshi, where the auburn haired woman removed her face from Miki's pussy more often and moaned, where as Miki and Megumi seemed able to focus, even with them having a tongue in between their legs.

Eventually, after an hour, the three entranced girls let out loud, muffled moans as they came, releasing their sexual fluids on to each other's faces, where they licked one another clean.

"Very nice. Very sexy." Davis commented, watching with a smile as Yoshi, Megumi and Miki stopped licking each other's pussies and sat ahead of their Master, awaiting his next commands.

Still having ideas for his slaves, Davis smirked as he ordered. "Now Yoshi, lie on your back.

"Miki, Megumi, pleasure her, make her feel hot and sexy." He then instructed, causing the three to nod in reply.

"Yes, Master..." The three entranced DATS members said, before they obeyed, where Yoshi moved into position, lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling mindlessly, while Miki moved to lay on her right side, and Megumi on her left, where each began to pleasure Yoshi in their own way, with Miki kissing and licking around Yoshi's neck and collarbone, while setting her right hand on the auburn haired woman's breast, massaging it, while Megumi had gone a little lower in her position, running her tongue along Yoshi's nipple and sliding her left fingers back into her wet folds.

"Master... oh, yes... yes... Master, it's amazing... Miki and Megumi are so good...!" Yoshi cried erotically, enjoying the pleasure her brainwashed friends were giving her, causing Davis to smirk.

"That's good to know." He replied, before speaking to Miki and Megumi. "Did you hear that? Yoshi is really enjoying it. Keep up the good work."

Through their entranced minds, Miki and Megumi felt some pride within themselves, continuing to not only pleasure Yoshi, but also each other as they slid a free hand down and began to rub at the other's pussy, leaving Davis fairly curious as to how much experimenting Miki and Megumi had experienced.

Davis allowed the girls to pleasure each other for another hour, before placing them into a deep sleep, reprogramming their minds to remember all this as nothing more than an erotic dream, while having the idea of a foursome with Marcus float in the back of their minds, something Davis was more than sure the brunette would love.

Smirking at the sight of the three girls cuddling together on one bed in their sleep, Davis went back into the lounge room and used his D-3 to return home, smirking at the sight that waited him back in his bedroom.

"Welcome home, Master... your slaves have finished cleaning the apartment... is there anything else you desire of us...?" Kari asked in her entranced voice as she, Sora, Rika, Zoe, and Nene all knelt before him, each dressed in erotic maid outfits for his viewing pleasure, where each smiled vacantly at their Master.

"I can think of so many ways." Davis replied with a smirk, leading to a long and pleasant night with his five pets, pleasuring each and everyone of them for hours on end.

If only he knew what the next few days would bring him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure about this?" Gatomon asked Kari as she looked up at her partner from the couch, seeing the brunette shake her head affirmatively.

"I am. Davis has been such a wonderful, kind, caring boyfriend, I want to do something special for him, and I'm sure he'll enjoy every minute of it." Kari replied with a dreamy smile as she thought about Davis, as well as her plan to give him the best gift ever.

"Now hide, they'll be here any minute now." Kari told the feline Digimon, causing Gatomon to sigh as she went into a hiding place, just as the doorbell rang, causing Kari to smile as she went to answer it.

"Hey, girls, come on in." Kari said with a smile as she allowed Rika, Sora, Zoe and Nene into the apartment, where the four girls followed the brunette into the living room as they all sat on the couch.

"Thanks for inviting us over. It was nice of you to just call us up like this." Zoe said with a cheerful tone, before Nene spoke up and asked with a little curiousness. "So why exactly did you call us here?"

Looking at the brunette idol as if offended, Nene quickly diffused the tension as she added. "Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with you guys. It's just that when someone normally asks you over with no specific reason, they want or need something in return."

"Kari, I apologize if I seem rude, but is there a reason you wanted to see us?" Nene asked, hoping she hadn't offended, which caused Kari to shake her head.

Merely smiling back at her fellow brunette, Kari replied with an honest tone as she said. "It's not much, I just needed you help getting Davis a special present, that all."

From Kari's reply, Rika and Sora stifled a moan, remembering how Kari's 'presents' for Davis have been the past few months, both wondering what she had in mind, and if they would get another chance to make move to the maroon haired hunk that filled their lives and their dreams once again.

"What do you have in mind?" Sora asked, both curious and excited at what Kari could possibly have in mind for Davis, where part of her mind drifted to the thought of her in a more revealing outfit as she approached the Motomiya in his bedroom.

"Just this." Kari merely replied with a smirk, where in the next moment, much to the assembled girls' suprise, Gatomon jumped out and landed on the coffee table in front of them.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" The Digimon of Light called out, catching the girls off guard as the feline Digimon released a set of pink energy spirals from her eyes.

And before any of the girls could say or do anything, all four of them slipped into deep trances, where they relaxed into the couch, staring ahead with blank eyes as they awaited to hear Gatomon's voice.

"You will obey Kari, she is your Mistress, your wills belong to her and you will obey." Gatomon instructed the four entranced girls, who nodded their heads absentmindedly in reply.

"Yes... Kari is our Mistress... we will obey..." Sora, Rika, Zoe and Nene all replied as one, lacking the emotion in their voices as they accepted Gatomon's words.

With the four girls at Kari's command, Gatomon smiled, before telling her partner. "Alright, they're all yours'."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have another date with Veemon to get to." The Digimon of Light added, her smile growing to a more excited expression, where she then approached the balcony, slid open the door and jumped from the railing, leaping away from building to building to be with her Digimon lover, leaving Kari with her four entranced slaves.

Approaching them, Kari gained a mischievous smirk as she began to instruct. "Now girls, just listen to me and obey. Here is what I want you to do..."

-Sometime later-

Letting out a tired sigh, Davis opened the door to his apartment, finding himself home alone once again as he slowly made his way to his bedroom.

The more Davis thought on it, the more he realized that, as much fun as it has been, it was time to end his fun with Rika, Sora, Nene and Zoe, and just enjoy the relationship he had with Kari, believing she was a sweet and loving girlfriend, and didn't need any other attention but from the one who had loved him first.

'I'll visit them later and give them commands to move on, though I'll miss all the fun.' Davis thought to himself as he opened the door to his bedroom, ready to having a nice, relaxing nap.

"Welcome home, Master!" Five familiar voices called happily, causing Davis to look towards his bed as his eyes bulged at seeing Kari, Rika, Sora, Zoe and Nene all position sitting or lying on his bed, smiling seductively at him as they each wore similar but erotic outfits.

Looking at Kari, seeing his girlfriend lying in the centre of the bed, Davis could barely take his eye off of her at the outfit she wore, which looked like something harem girl would wear, for Kari wore a white bikini that barely covered her breasts, a pair of matching colored panties that had a pair of silk shorts over them, while a silk veil covered her mouth and nose.

Finding Kari as sexy as ever, Davis managed to break his gaze from the Digidestined of Light, looking upon the other women that occupied his bedroom, where he noticed that Rika and Sora lay on their sides as they each rested near the ends of his bed, both cast in the same sexy costumes as Kari's, only Rika wore a powder blue bra and pantie combo, while Sora was cast in a red ensemble, where each lacked the silk veil Kari adorned, but showed off loving smiles directed toward the maroon haired Digidestined.

Continuing to eye the girls that posed half naked on his bed, Davis saw Zoe and Nene sitting closest to him, while both had discarded the silk veils and silk shorts, leaving Zoe in a pink coloured bra and matching panties, while Nene was clad only in a light red set to match Zoe's, each showing off their seductive figure and smooth legs.

Taking in their appearances, where all he could do was blush, Sora got Davis' attention as she asked. "Like them, Master?"

"I made them personally for everyone after I took their measurements." The orange haired Digidestined then informed with a flirtatious wink, smirking mentally as she remembered all the fun she had with her Mistress and fellow slave sisters.

"What... what's going on here!?" Davis managed to let out, highly confused, not remembering calling the girls and triggering them for another night of fun, before he watched Kari rise up from the bed and walk towards him.

"What's going on is you are our Master, and we are your gifts from Mistress Kari." Rika replied, tugging at her bra as she asked in a seductive and enticing voice."Now are you just going to stand there, or do you want to unwrap your presents?"

"What...!?" Davis started to question at what Rika had said, before Kari cut in as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, pressing her body close to his as she did so.

"Davis, I love you, and you've been such a wonderful, you have been such a caring boyfriend to me, so the girls and I had a 'little talk'..." Kari said as she broke the kiss, making sure that Davis never would find out what she did to the girls, and continued as she informed him happily. "And we decided that, while I will remain your girlfriend, the rest of them will join as your personal harem."

"Mistress Kari helped open our eyes. While you and her continue to date, we will still be at your side, ready to obey and please you whenever you desire." Zoe said happily, petting the spot of the bed beside her a she offered. "Now do you wish to join us, Master?"

"I think we should first help our Master out of his clothing, then the fun can begin." Nene then suggested, causing the four girls to eye their Master lustfully as they got up and approached Davis and Kari, ready to help relieve him of his clothing.

"I... but... what... I..." Davis tried to say, trying to think of what was going on, wondering if this was a side effect of the mental commands that he had placed in the girls.

However, his confusion faded for a moment as Kari pressed her lips against his once more.

Parting from the kiss, Kari smiled as she ran her hand along Davis' cheek and said soothingly. "Just relax and enjoy yourself, my love, not every guy can say that he has five sexy girls that not only want him, but are willing to share him."

"Relax, and let us put on a show for you, my loving Master." Kari then said, gaining a sly and seductive smirk as she kissed around Davis' neck and collarbone, causing him to sigh at the pleasure Kari was giving him, which made Sora, Rika, Zoe and Nene smile as the girls saw this as their opening and started removing his clothing.

Continuing to kiss Davis' body, Kari slid her hands around Davis' shoulders, slipping off his jacket and tossing it aside to the corner of his bedroom, giving the brunette more access to her Master's body as she kissed his upper chest, loving the sighs of pleasure her beloved was giving.

As Kari helped Davis off with his shirt, revealing his muscular chest to his slaves, Sora and Rika slid their way down the sides of their Master's legs, where Sora wasted no time as she unzipped Davis' pants, before she and Rika took hold and pulled them down, leaving the Digidestined of Love and the red haired Tamer with lustful smiles at seeing Davis just in a pair of black boxers, noticing their actions were already arousing him as they eyed his bulging erection.

Managing to regain his focus away from Kari's continued show of desire, Davis was somewhat stunned to see himself nearly naked and was about to speak, but found Kari set her hands on his chest and pushed back onto the bed, looking up to see his slaves climb onto the bed, smiling seductively as they circled around him.

"We took straws in deciding who gets to pleasure you, and in what order." Kari said, smiling as she eyed Nene, who held up hers' and smiled back lovingly and longfully.

"So Nene gets the first go at satisfying you, Master." Kari then said with a smirk, where she, Rika, Sora, and Zoe moved back, leaving Nene alone with Davis as she tossed her straw away, eyed her Master's covered member and licked her lips enticingly, before moving on top of Davis, where she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss, which caused Davis to moan in Nene's mouth, not only feeling her warm lips against his, but he could feel the brunette idol slide her hand down the front of his boxers and take hold of his cock.

"Oh, Master..." Nene purred seductively as she parted from their kiss, before relieving the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship of his boxers, sliding them down his legs and leaving Davis lying naked, his erect member exposed for Nene and the other girls to see.

Excited at seeing her Master naked, Nene felt her arousal increasing, causing her to act on it as she kissed Davis again, before kissing her way down the Motomiya's body, down his chest and to his manhood, where she looked up at Davis for a moment and smiled.

"I hope you're ready for me, my Master." Nene said with a seductiveness in her tone, lowering her head as she then took Davis' member in her mouth, licking along the length as she began to give Davis a loving blowjob.

Feeling Nene's mouth sliding up and down his cock, Davis began to groan at the pleasure he was experiencing.

"Nene, that... that feels great..." He said admitted, but still felt something was off, which caused the maroon haired Digidestined to express his troubling thoughts. "But I... I don't think..."

"It's alright, Master." Davis heard Kari say, looking over to see his girlfriend sit beside him, looking back at him with nothing but love in her eyes.

"Just enjoy the pleasure. Enjoy the love we offer you." Kari then said, wanting to ensure her Master would agree to having Nene and the others as their slaves as the Digidestined of Light moved her head forward and claimed Davis' lips in a deep and loving kiss, not only causing Davis to moan in Kari's mouth as he kissed her back, but seeing her Master and Mistress so happy just encouraged Nene to continue to satisfy her Master's sexual needs in the form of her pushing her head lower, taking more of Davis' cock in her mouth, while sliding her right hand gently along his balls.

Losing himself to Kari's kiss and Nene's blowjob, Kari soon parted from her beloved's lips, smiling to see a more agreeing look in his eyes.

"Have fun." Kari said with a continued smile, remaining beside the Motomiya, where she watched on with pleasure and excitement to see Nene bobbing her head up and down Davis' member, continuing to pleasure their maroon haired Master.

Giving Davis as much pleasure as she could muster, Nene continued to suck Davis' cock for the next thirty minutes, feeling her body getting hotter from the contact pleasure she was receiving from satisfying the Digidestined of Miracles, who continued to groan, only for his groans to eventually change from pleasure to a need for release.

"Nene, I... I can't hold it... I'm gonna... gonna cum...!" Davis groaned in warning, feeling Nene slowly sliding her head off his cock, but suddenly felt Nene take it all back in her mouth.

Groaning at the feel, Davis saw Kari dominating Nene as she applied pressure to the back of the brunette idol's head.

"You heard our Master. He said he was going to cum, so get ready." Kari said with some authority in her voice, causing Davis to open his mouth and try to tell Nene to stop, but found he instead groaned her name in ecstasy as he reached his limit and came, releasing his seed into Nene's waiting mouth.

Taking her mouth off of his member, Kari and the other girls smiled, looking at Davis with a continued longing.

"Oh, Davis, you came so much and you are as hard as ever." Nene commented with a sultry purr, wiping her lips clean and preparing to move onto the next part of their lovemaking, where the brunette idol removed herself off of Davis' body, rolled onto her back and spread her legs, revealing her pussy to Davis and showing just how much she wanted him.

"Please, Master, please make love to me..." Nene begged with a great longing in her voice, before getting what she desired as Davis smiled at Nene and moved into position, climbing on top of her, where he looked down at the brunette idol with love and desire, finally believing that Nene and the others willing to share him and be his slaves, unaware of Kari's 'assistance' in their revelation.

Positioned above Nene, the brunette idol moaned as she felt Davis' manhood brushing against her pussy, her desire for Davis heightening with each passing second, before experiencing the pleasure of the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship again as Davis slid his member back into Nene's wet folds, causing Nene to moan erotically.

"Master, oh, yes... You are so deep inside of me... It... it feels so good...!" Nene called, moving her head up to give her beloved a kiss as to show her continued love/and/devotion/loyalty toward the maroon haired boy.

Kissing Nene back, Davis continued thrusting back and forth, his member going deeply inside of Nene's pussy, feeling the tightness of her folds clamping around his cock with each thrust, continuing to cause Nene to moan in pleasure and approval.

"Master, I love it... I.. I love you... I love you so much...!" Nene let out, her confession of love causing Davis to give Nene a small, but heartfelt kiss, before saying to her. "And I love you, my sexy idol..."

Feeling her face flush and her body getting hotter, Nene knew that it was not just because of her Master saying that he loved her, but also knowing that her body was close to its need for release, which caused Nene to wrap her arms and her legs around Davis' body, keeping him close to her for the next few minutes of their pleasure.

"Nene, I can't... can't hold it...!" Davis groaned in warning, but continued to thrust his hips back and forth, continuing to pleasure Nene, who could only moan and nod in reply, feeling she was close to her limit, before she and Davis both let out loud cries of pleasure as they had their climaxes respectively.

"Master!" Nene cried, arching her back as she had her climax, cumming all over her Master's cock and triggering Davis' release, where the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship groaned Nene's name loudly as he came, releasing his seed inside of Nene.

As the afterglow of their climaxes began to fade, Nene smiled contently at the pleasure she had experienced with the man she loved.

"Thank you for such an amazing time, my beloved Master." She said, moving her head up and kissing Davis' lips a final time, only to find Zoe joining in, not only taking a spot on the bed beside her Master and slave sister, but the blonde also turned the kiss between them into a longing three-way kiss.

"Now that Nene has had her fun it's my turn." Zoe said with excitement after breaking her kiss with Davis and Nene, where she discarded her outfit and left herself lying naked beside the Digidestined of Miracles, who got off of Nene and removed his stiff member from Nene's folds.

His attention completely drawn to the Warrior of Wind, Davis moved to Zoe as he hovered over her nude form, allowing Nene to get up and off of the bed, smiling at the pleasure she experienced, just as Davis engaged Zoe in a deep and passionate kiss, one she was more than eager to return.

As Davis continued to kiss Zoe, the blonde moaned in her Master's mouth as she felt his hands trail down her body, reaching at her breasts, which Davis began to rub and massage, increasing Zoe's pleasure and her longing for him.

"Master, you are making me so hot..." Zoe moaned, breaking from her Master's lips, losing herself to the pleasure that her maroon haired Master was giving her, which continued to increase as Davis kissed down Zoe's body, moved his head over her right breast and began to run his tongue over the blonde's nipple.

While Davis continued his attention on pleasuring Zoe, Rika, Sora and Nene watched on with longing expressions.

"I cannot wait for Master to take me again." Rika said, excitement in her tone and expression as she slid her right hand down and started to rub at her pussy, starting to pleasure herself.

"Easy there, Rika. You'll get your turn." Kari cut in, smiling as she returned her attention to Davis and Zoe, happy to see her boyfriend continuing to satisfy Zoe, seeing Davis was doing all he could to keep Zoe satisfied as he had moved his right hand downward, reaching Zoe's pussy, slid his middle and index fingers inside and began to move them in and out.

"Oh, Master... Master...!" Zoe moaned from the continued pleasure the maroon haired Digidestined was giving her, feeling herself getting hotter with each second that passed, feeling the heat spreading through her body, consuming her until she was unable to take it.

Suddenly pushing Davis off of her, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship looked at Zoe with some confusion.

"Zoe, are you alright?" He asked, wondering if he had done something wrong to lose the mood, but found Zoe was more than eager to continue in their pleasure, evident as she rolled around and positioned herself on all fours.

"Take me... ravish me...!" Zoe purred with lust, looking over her shoulder and at Davis, where she let out with a continued longing voice. "Do whatever you want with your slave, so long as we can be together..."

At seeing Zoe on all fours, as well as hearing the tone of longing in her voice, Kari couldn't hide her grin.

"Seems her Beast Spirit is affecting her again." She commented, knowing that with Zephyrmon's more primal side effecting the blonde, then she and Davis would both be in for a long moment of pleasure.

Back on the bed, Davis felt his need for Zoe increasing, where he moved behind the blonde, set his hands upon Zoe's hips and gave her no time to respond as he inserted his cock into her pussy, going deeply within her folds.

"Oh, yes... yes, Master... don't... don't stop...!" Zoe cried out, feeling her Master's cock go deep inside of her, feeling nothing but her love for him and the pleasure that she was receiving.

"Zoe, you are so tight... Your body is amazing...!" Davis groaned in a pleasure filled reply, continuing to thrust his manhood in and out of Zoe's pussy, which made the Warrior of Wind moan erotically, where she found that each thrust she felt made her that more happy, that more happy to stay by her Master's side as his loving and devoted slave.

For another hour, the pair continued to make love, with Zoe remaining with a blissful smile on her face and desiring state, moaning louder and louder as Davis continued to move his cock in and out of her folds, causing Zoe to match the movements of Davis' thrusts in order to allow all his manhood inside of her.

But as much as both were enjoying their time together, the love they were sharing, Davis and Zoe began to move around frantically, for both could feel their climaxes approaching.

"Master...! I... I can feel it... I'm cumming...!" Zoe moaned loudly, feeling she was getting closer and closer to her climax with each thrust.

"Me... me too...!" Davis groaned in reply, feeling he too was unable to hold back his pleasure and causing him to then say with a sudden dominance in his tone. "Cum... cum for me...!"

With Davis' command, and several more thrusts, Zoe cried out in pure ecstasy as she finally reached her limit, releasing her sexual fluids all over Davis' cock, triggering his climax, where he groaned again as he had his release, filling Zoe's womb with his seed and leaving the blonde lying on her stomach, panting from the pleasure she experienced.

"Oh, Master... you were wonderful..." Zoe panted, looking over at her Master with a satisfied smile, which made Davis smile back as he pulled his manhood out of Zoe and said in reply. "Don't sell yourself short, Zoe. You were great."

"And it's only going to get better for you." Davis heard Sora say, which caused the Digidestined of Miracles to look over, seeing Sora standing at the end of the bed with a seductive smile on her face.

"Now you just relax, Master, while I 'entertain' you." The orange haired Digidestined then said, her tone as seductive as ever, before Davis took a seat on the bed, watching as Sora began to put on a strip show for him.

Starting off by sliding her arms through her hair, Sora moved her hands down her body, moaning sensually as she ran them along her breasts, where she then slid her hands behind her back, unclipping her bra and letting it drop to the floor, showing off her bare breasts to her Master, which made the Digidestined of Love smile when she noticed Davis' member twitch.

'Someone's getting eager.' Sora thought, continuing to dance as she moved her hands down and discarded the silk pants and her panties, revealing her wet pussy to her Master, which made the orange haired Digidestined smile and add to her thoughts. 'Not that I can blame him. I want Master as badly as he wants me.'

Finished stripping, Sora continued to seduce Davis as she crawled onto the bed, crawling up to the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, where she teased him a little as she slid her finger along the tip of his cock.

"Oh, Master, you are getting so hard again." Sora commented, wiping up some of the pre-cum dripping from the tip, which she licked off her fingers and offered. "Let me help with that."

Remaining seated, Davis nodded, curious to what Sora was thinking, before getting a very pleasing answer as Sora lowered her body, pressed her breasts around Davis' manhood and started to slide them around the Motomiya's member, licking the head of Davis' cock each time it came out, causing him to groan loudly at the sensation.

"That's it, Sora... You are amazing a this... Keep going, keep pleasing your Master...!" Davis groaned, continuing to let the combination of pleasure and position as Master overcome him as he placed his right hand on the back of Sora's head, guiding her up and down his length as he commented to pleasure him, continuing to rub her breasts around her Master's cock.

Though after another thirty minutes, as much as he was enjoying the pleasure his orange haired slave was giving him, Davis felt his climax approaching, causing him to place his hands on Sora's head as he told her with a groan in his voice. "Sora... I'm close... get ready for it..."

Sora nodded in reply to the command, continuing in her actions to satisfy Davis, before smiling as the Digidestined of Miracles was unable to hold back and had his climax, releasing his seed and cumming all over Sora's face and chest.

Davis took a moment to catch his breath, before looking at the sight in front of him as Sora licked the cum off her fingers as she cleaned her body, causing his cock to once again grow hard.

Seeing Davis' cock hard once again, as well as feeling the desire for him within her, Sora got to her feet, before straddling the maroon haired boy's waist, her wet pussy hovering just above his cock, rubbing lightly against the head of it, causing her to moan lightly with need.

But before Sora could continue, Davis caught her by surprise as he placed his hands tightly on her hips, pulled himself up and guided Sora into a sitting position, causing Sora to moan as she felt Davis' manhood enter her pussy.

"Master! Master, oh yes! Yes! It's so good...!" Sora cried out in pleasure as she began to move her hips up and down on his cock, filling her body with more and more pleasure, while Davis groaned at feeling Sora's tight folds clamping around his member as he guided her up and down his body.

Keeping hold on Sora's waist, Davis continued to guide Sora up and down, causing his cock to push deep inside the Digidestined of Love, giving both great amounts of pleasure, before Davis groaned in the midst of his pleasure. "Sora, you are amazing... You are so tight... so good... Never forget how great you can make a guy feel..."

"Or how great a woman..." Kari added, catching Davis and Sora's attention, which made both smile at what the brunette was implying for later.

Too caught up in the pleasure that filled her body to reply to Kari's words, her mind only focusing on the wonderful feeling of her maroon haired Master's cock sliding in and out of her, making her forget everything else and just want more, which is exactly what Sora got as Davis then moved his hands up from Sora's hips and placed them on her breasts, rubbing and massaging them, the actions of which made the Digidestined of Love moan louder, enjoying not only Davis' hands sensually rubbing her breasts, but also could feel him not let up in his thrusts as he continued to make love to her.

For another hour, Davis and Sora remained in their positions, Davis continued to groan as he felt Sora's pussy clamping around his member, while Sora moaned in absolute bliss at the maroon haired Digidestined's actions.

However, as much as they were enjoying their time together, like Nene and Zoe, feeling her climax approaching Sora began to moan louder, their actions started to turn frantic, causing Sora to moan out. "Master, I cannot... I cannot hold it... I'm close... so close...!"

"Same here... Sora, cum... cum with me...!" Davis groaned in reply, lowering his hands from Sora's breasts, back to her hips, where the Digidestined of Miracles continued to make love to the Digidestined of Love.

Giving off several more thrusts, Davis felt himself unable to contain himself, causing him to groan out loudly as he had his climax, giving off a great groan as he had his release, filling Sora with his seed, the feeling of which made the orange haired Digidestined arch her back as she cried out in ecstasy and came, where she then fell forward, lying on Davis' chest with a look of absolute content.

Keeping Sora in his lap, Davis smiled as he stroked the hair out of Sora's eyes, taking in the beauty of the Digidestined of Love, before both felt a shift in the bed, where Davis and Sora looked to see Rika had joined them, seeing the Nonka had stripped herself already and was obviously eager to make love to her Master.

"My turn!" Rika called in joy, practically pouncing on the pair, kissing all around Davis' neck, showing just how much she desired him.

"Can you at least let me get up before you pounce our Master like that?" Sora questioned, a little annoyed that Rika had cut in with her time of just basking in the afterglow of their pleasure, but after being with a man like Davis, Sora could understand Rika's desire to have him again.

"Sorry." Rika apologized as she rose up, allowing Sora to remove herself off of Davis' member and off the bed, leaving the red haired Tamer all alone with her Master.

"Now where were we?" Rika asked, moving back on top of Davis and resumed to kiss around his neck and chest, causing Davis to groan at the actions of the Nonaka.

But as much as Davis was enjoying the pleasure of his red haired pet, he also wanted to return the pleasure.

Moving his hands down Rika's back, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine, Rika stopped kissing her Master when she felt his hands move past her back and to her pussy, rubbing his left fingers along her wet folds.

"Rika, you are getting so wet..." Davis then said, continuing to tease Rika, rubbing his fingers along her pussy as he commented. "You must really want your Master."

"I do... I want you so badly...!" Rika moaned with a continued longing in her voice, looking at the Digidestined of Miracles with nothing but desire.

"Then get on all fours." Davis commanded in reply, excitement filling Rika as she obeyed, turning around and presenting herself to her maroon haired Master as she positioned herself on all fours.

Getting up himself, Davis positioned himself behind Rika, setting his hands on her hips, causing Rika to moan erotically, feeling his cock now rubbing against her pussy.

"Oh, Master..." Rika moaned with need, which turned into a loud cry as Davis' grip on her hips tightened and he pushed his member into her folds, filling both with great amounts of pleasure pleasure.

"Oh, yes... oh, yes... Oh, Master...!" Rika moaned as Davis began to move his member in and out of her pussy.

"Man, you feel really good, Rika... really tight...!" Davis groaned as he continued to fuck her, smirking mentally at seeing just how submissive Rika had become since the first time they made love.

"You are so good, my Master... you are amazing... I am so happy...!" Rika then let out through her pleasure, continuing to moan as she felt her Master continue to thrust in and out of her pussy, while Davis continued to groan with each thrust, continuing to enjoy the feel of Rika's tight pussy clamping around his member.

Remaining on all fours, Rika remained moaning, loving every minute she was with her Master, wishing she could make love to him and never stop, only she could feel her body giving into its need for release.

"Master, I... I can't hold it..." Rika eventually moaned as her movements became frantic, managing to then say. "I'm going to come...!"

"Then cum for me..." Davis groaned as he quickened his pace, thrusting harder, faster and deeper into Rika's folds until the Tamer couldn't hold back any longer and cried out for her Master in pure joy and ecstasy as she had her climax, cumming all over Davis' manhood, triggering Davis' climax moments after, where he groaned loudly as he released more of his seed, filling Rika and leaving her in a state of absolute bliss.

Finished making love to the Nonaka, their orgasms fading, Rika moaned as she felt her legs and body give out, where she collapsed onto her stomach, remaining in place and smiling contently, not just from all the pleasure she had received, but from the feeling of being so close with the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, feeling him resting on top of her, with his manhood still inside of her.

"Oh, Master..." Rika then let out contently, sighing happily as she confessed. "I have dreamt of this, of being your slave... but I never imagined it would feel this good..."

"And it will only continue." Kari said, speaking up as she got their attention, smiling slyly at Rika, where Kari added. "So long as you obey Davis and me."

"Of course, Mistress..." Rika said in a submissive tone, moaning as Davis removed himself from her, feeling his cock slide out of her, resting as she watched Davis turn on his back and rested beside her.

"I hope you have enough energy left for me, my handsome, sexy Master." Kari said with a sexy purr as she moved to straddle Davis' waist, who smiled up at her as he placed his hands on her hips.

"For you? Always." Davis replied, smiling back at his love with nothing but love and desire for her, before moving himself up as to kiss the brunette, causing Kari to moan into Davis' lips as she eagerly kissed him back, matching the passion that the maroon haired Digidestined was expressing toward her.

Kari then moaned loudly into the kiss as she felt Davis lower her body onto his, feeling his member slide into her folds, causing the Digidestined of Light to then break the kiss and cry out in pure ecstasy.

"Oh, Davis... Master...!" Kari cried, loving the feel of him inside of her, feeling the pleasure she had come to love, causing her to add through her pleasure. "I love you... I love you so much... both as my Master and as my lover...!"

"I... I love you, too, Kari... and... and nothing will stop that..." Davis groaned, before he reached up and began to kiss around her neck and collarbone, adding to the brunette pleasure as she moaned wildly.

Sliding up and down Davis' member, seeing and feeling all the pleasure he was giving her, Kari wanted to return the favour, causing her to look over and at the satisfied forms of Sora, Rika, Zoe and Nene and smile slyly.

"Girls, come and join us..." Kari ordered through her moans. "Make both of us feel good... Show our Master how much you love him..."

At their Mistress' command, the four smiled and were quick to obey, rejoining Davis and Kari on the bed, where Rika and Nene tended to the pleasure of the Mistress as they sat beside the brunette, with Rika rubbing her breasts, while Nene gently turning her head to meet her in a deep and loving kiss.

While Rika and Nene added to the pleasure to their Mistress, Sora and Zoe were sitting by their Master's sides, to which Sora copied Nene's actions, wanting to feel the loving sensation of Davis' lips again as she engaged him in a longing kiss, while Zoe made sure to further stimulate the Digidestined of Miracles, resting herself on her stomach as she slid a hand down his body and used it to rub and massage around his balls.

As for Davis and Kari, both were lost in the pleasure, both from what they were giving each other, and from what their pets were giving them.

"Master, this is wonderful... being with you... being with our pets... it's perfect...!" Kari cried, parting her kiss with Nene to express her joy, feelings Davis shared as he groaned in what sounded like agreement in Sora's mouth.

Breaking her kiss with Davis, as to allow him to reply, while kissing around his chest, Davis then spoke up.

"I am actually glad things wound up this way..." Davis replied, where he then confessed. "There was part of me that was thinking of giving this all up... but... but after all the love you all have shown, I can't... I can't see my life without any of you..."

"Oh, Master..." Sora, Zoe, Rika and Nene let out with heartfelt voices, their hearts melting to hear just how much their Master really loved them, causing Sora and Zoe to show their love as they engaged Davis in a passionate three-way kiss, barely able to keep their hands off of him as he continued making love to his girlfriend.

But after an hour of endless pleasure, Kari broke her kiss with Nene, feeling her climax starting to approach as she moaned out. "Master... Master, I'm so close...!"

"Me... me too...!" Davis groaned in reply, tightening his hold on Kari's legs, increasing his thrusts, wanting to experience his pleasure with the Digidestined of Light, wanting their climaxes to be perfect.

And after a few more minutes, Kari threw her head back, letting out a loud cry of pleasure and ecstasy as she came, her folds clamping tightly around Davis' cock as she came, sending Davis over the edge, groaning out Kari's name in pure pleasure himself as he came, filling Kari's womb with his seed.

Feeling spent, Kari then collapsed onto Davis' chest, sighing happily as she rested her head against his chest, while feeling his hand come up and caress her hair.

"Master, that was perfect." Kari said contently, turning her head up as she looked at her love and added. "I love you."

"And I love you, my beautiful angel." Davis replied, his pet name causing Kari to smile and blush, before he closed the gap between them, claiming Kari's lips in a loving kiss.

"We also love you, Master." Sora said happily as she, Rika, Zoe and Nene all snuggled close to the pair, feeling content and happy with their new lives as the Momotiya and Kamiya's slaves.

Breaking his kiss with Kari, Davis lay back down against the bed, smiling happily at his new life, and the five wonderful women in it, where he thought to himself. 'I'm glad I stopped at the library that day, should have done it sooner.'

Looking at their Master with love, Rika then asked. "Master, what are you thinking about?"

"Just how lucky I am to have you all." Davis replied, which caused the five girls to smile, keeping themselves close to their Master as they soon drifted off to sleep, looking forward to when they would awaken and continue to be with the man they loved.


End file.
